Let The Games Begin
by kukylovey
Summary: They can't be together, but what if they fall in love? AU
1. Chapter 1

**I have already posted this story, but for some reason it keeps vanishing and appearing back at the site.**

 **I have no idea what the problem is, so I decided to delete the story and create a similar one. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

"The Lucians completely lost their minds this time. This is crazy!"

Amy could hear her mother speaking on the phone with her father. They were both the leaders of the Madrigal branch, one of the branches that were part of the Cahill family.

The Lucians, also a branch in the family, were a strong straight up enemy of the Madrigals, but lately things have started to get even worse.

Once the 39 clues had been found, everybody thought that this was the start of peace. But every branch had different ideas about what to do with the information they had found.

Any relationship between the branches started to fade away, become colder. There was no peace in sight, no peace at all, only bad blood.

And the Madrigals and Lucians were the most different in their opinions.

Amy didn't know what was exactly wrong this time, but she only knew that her parents were really upset about it.

Her mother hang up the phone and turned to her, eyes softening. "Sorry for screaming like this, dear, I didn't even know you were here."

Amy smiled warmly. "That's Ok," She reached for her mother and patted her shoulder up and down for reassurance. "What's going on?"

Her mother sighed. "They drive us crazy, Amy. We have so many projects waiting in bay, so many disagreements, so many open issues, and Isabel Kabra wants to throw a _ball!_ "

"Seriously?" Amy pulled away a little to look into her mom's frustrated eyes. "A ball? At times like this?"

She rolled her eyes. "The Kabras are just one of the families that are leading the Lucians, but my god, I'm pretty sure they're the _worst_."

Amy continued to cares her arm. "It sounds exhausting. What are you going to do?"

"The Tomas branch and Ekaterina branch are going, so we must go too. Only the leading families, of course, are invited."

Amy laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Hope laughed and looked tenderly at her daughter. "What are you doing here? I thought you were studying in your apartment."

Amy shook her head. "I've just finished, so I thought I'd come here and see how you guys are doing. Where are dad and Dan?"

"Dan's in his room, and dad is in the supermarket."

"Well I guess I'll go tell Sinead about this."

"I bet she already knows from _her_ parents."

"Yea, probably." Amy nodded, getting up. "Thanks again for being Ok with this... arrangement, by the way."

Hope nodded. "We were hesitant at first, to tell the truth I still am because Sinead is from another branch, daughter of a leader family, but... She seems like a nice girl, at last. And it looks like you're living together is working out."

"Yea," Amy smiled. "We're having a lot of fun and we encourage each other with getting better in our studies. She is really great and hates this situation just like we do."

"Ok, honey, say Hi on my behalf. And be ready at seven, we will pick you up."

"Oh, is that today?"

"Yea, it is. Why, did you have any plans?"

Amy blushed. "Nothing important, I was supposed to go to a movie with Jake but that can be postponed."

Her mother smiled at her. "Alright."

Her parents liked Jake. Right from the moment they started dating, they had a good feeling about him. And indeed, he was perfect. Handsome, tall, smart and a gentleman.

She turned to leave, but her mom called - "Oh, and Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy turned.

Hope twisted her nose. "You're going to meet The Kabra family today... Their kids are about yours and Dan's age. I only met them a few times when they were younger and they can be very... Nasty. So don't let them get to you."

Amy felt a shiver go through her. She had had enough with nasty people when she was younger, she really wasn't excited about meeting those people and feel insecure and week, all again. "Ok."

Leaving her old house and going out, she took a deep breath of the cold fresh air. Hers and Sinead's apartment was really near her parents' house, she only had to walk a little. Tightening her coat to herself, she tried to think of ways to tell her boyfriend she couldn't make it tonight. They haven't seen each other in two weeks due to work and college, and she knew how excited he was about seeing her.

She sighed. She wished she had something really nice to wear tonight, but she didn't. She would have to settle for that green beautiful dress, the one she always wore for occasions like this, and her coat. Hopefully it'd be warmer inside.

Once she got inside her little apartment, she heard a voice - "You heard?"

Sinead, standing with her hands on her hips, was standing right in front of her. Her red, very curly hair was jumping around, and her sharp eyes were impatient.

"Yes," Amy groaned and launched herself on the sofa. "I can't believe it, right? Just when I find some free time to spend with Jake."

Sinead rolled her eyes. "You know what I think of him, he is too dependent."

Amy laughed. "Why, because he wants to see his girlfriend? I think the right definition is _sweet_."

"No, no, it's not that, he is just like... Your _puppy_."

"Sin!" Amy threw one of the pillows at her.

"What?" Sinead laughed and took it off of her face. "You know I'm right. Anyway what time do you leave? You go with your parents, right?"

Amy nodded. "At seven. What about you?"

"Same. It means we only have time for homework and then we have to get ready."

The fact that they both were students and attended the same college made it really easy for them to develop their own routine. studying History and Literature, Amy found herself coming back to the apartment most of the times a bit sooner than Sinead, that was studding Physics and Engineering. Sometimes, Amy wondered how they managed to work out that fine, with them being so different from each other.

"Don't you have, like, tons of homework?" Asked Amy.

"Yea, but it's not a big deal." Sinead waved in dismiss. "I can fix it in two hours."

After they finished, they started getting ready.

Looking in the mirror, Amy sighed and straightened her dress with her hands. She did looked good in the dress, she must admit. Her thick hair was long and smooth, and her eyes matched the color of the dress. Her pale skin was flushed, the color red and prominent on her cheeks.

She took a deep breath.

Something felt different.

Meeting the Kabra kids... Why was she feeling so nervous?

Oh, right. Because she couldn't stand this kind of popular kids, pointing and mocking and laughing at you while you're crying. _Nasty_ kids.

But the feeling was even more than that.

She felt as if...

Tonight, her life would change.

Forever.

* * *

"Yea, I'm here, I'll be there in a few minutes." Ian closed the call.

Damn, how much he hated whenever his parents were disturbing him. He had so much on his mind, what could they possibly want from him now?

He was a busy guy. Aside from usual - College assignments, girls, friends and his job, he had to commit a mission his parents would order him once in a while.

And those missions _took time._

He ran his hand through his silky black hair as he entered his parents' big mansion.

Everything, as usual, was in place, carefully put and ordered in good taste.

The mansion was huge, with white walls and a lot of rooms, pianos, sofas, huge poles and ornamenting.

He nodded at Bickerduff, the tall, old man that he had grown with, and Bickerduff took him to his parents.

Isabel, his beautiful beauty queen mother, was sitting on a chair, in the garden, next to the pool. "Hello, dear."

"Mother," Ian nodded. "What is this about?"

His mother took off her sun glasses, revealing honey eyes. "You look handsome, dear, as always."

Ian stood straighter. He knew he had the looks for a model, or a super star. His eyes were brighter than his mother's some how, and made him more special. He was tall, masculine, muscular, and his face was chiseled and striking.

Isabel sighed and continued. "We're having the ball we worked so hard to arrange tonight, I wanted to make sure you're up to speed."

"I am," Ian nodded. "That's our chance to sniff around and see what we can get from people in the other branches, correct?"

"Indeed," Isabel took s sip from her drink. "We need to be ready at eight, and already be in the place in eight and a half. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Your father, Natalie and I will meet you there."

Ian nodded and walked out of the garden. Did he really had to make all this way to his parents' house only to be told that? Couldn't she tell him that on the phone?

Pissed, he got back to his apartment. After cancelling his night plans, he took a glace at the homework he had planned to ditch. I t wasn't like he had to make them in order to be top of the class. But surprisingly he had some free time, so...

Maybe he could spare them a look.

When it was time, his homework were all done and he was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in one of his freshly new suits.

He looked perfect as ever, no mistakes.

And now, like usual, he would do what he was doing best.

Trick and kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

 **So here I thought my story vanished again when I couldn't find it, again, but!**

 **When I pressed the "Apply filters" buttom surprisingly it reappeared.**

 **Anyway, if you suddenly can't see the story anymore, please let me know I will very much appreciate it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Honey, I must say, you look stunning tonight!" Arthur, Amy's dad, was looking at her in the rear mirror as he was driving them to the ball.

"Don't listen to him, he has to say that. You look like a frog." Offered her little dweeb brother, Dan.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not your call who I listen to. Thanks, dad."

"Your welcome sweetie. And Dan? Behave, for god's sake."

Arriving at the ball, Amy was fascinated by the ornaments. It was all just so _beautiful_. How could the Kabras offer all that? Were they that rich?

She'd never known what it was like to have a lot of money. Her mother was an archeologist and her father was a math teacher. Sure, they worked out just fine, but they were never rich. And this people? This people were _filthy_ rich, the _richest_ kind of rich.

Twirling around when nobody could see, she could feel her dress wave around her and for one moment, she could imagine herself being a princess, or just a normal girl even living in fairytale.

Soon, after the reception and lots of shaking hands with strangers, both on her side, her parents' side and her brothers' side, the first dishes were served.

And they were delicious.

Amy actually couldn't wait for the main meal.

Deciding she had to take a break, she looked for Sinead, who was sitting with her family among all this people, and had just finished eating. She smiled to her parents and made a short and sweet talk before she finally pulled her best friend away.

"Thank god, I needed some fresh air," Sinead rolled her eyes as they stepped outside. "Do you know how many people I had to meet tonight? I fucking hate all of them."

"Yea, tell me about it," Amy leaned against the wall and shivered. Her eyes were serious and looking down. "I'm sick of all this games."

"And you know what's funny the most?" Added Sinead. "That none of this is real. I'm sure the Lucians has some evil reason behind this ball."

Amy shrugged. "Whatever, at least the food is great."

Sinead laughed and Amy smiled at her. Her friends was wearing a purple, beautiful dress, that only showed more of how skinny she was. He jumpy curls were even curlier and longer. To Amy, she looked Happy and fantastic.

Amy glanced back and frowned. "Damn, we need to go back, they started... socializing again."

Sinead rolled her eyes. "Good luck."

"You too."

Returning to her family, Amy was a bit surprised to see the cautious and severe look on her parents' faces.

"Mom? Is everything alright?" She hurried to her mother side.

"Guys, we're going to meet the Kabras now, Ok? Please behave." Her mother said, looking pointedly at Dan. "This should be short, the way we feel about them is mutual."

"Absolutely." Arthur murmured.

Amy took a deep breath as they sauntered towards the Kabras direction. She had s phobia of meeting nasty people. She didn't like it at all, but for her family she would cope. She would cope with being laughed on the minute they would turn their back.

Suddenly, she could see them, sauntering just in their way.

They were so pretty it was mesmerizing, surreal. All the four of them were tall, dark and handsome, with silky hair and perfect skin, high cheek bones and beautiful eyes.

"Hope, Arthur, what a surprise. We were just on our way to greet you." Smiled the woman, Isabel. She wore a black tight dress that emphasized her perfect body, even in her age. and her neck was surrounded in pearls.

Arthur nodded in acknowledgment. "As we were. It's a pleasure to see you again, thank you for having us here."

Isabel laughed what sounded like a well played melody. "It's our pleasure. This are our children, Ian and Natalie. Kids, this are the Cahill family, leaders of the Madrigal branch."

Amy's eyes shifted to the girl first. She was very beautiful and elegant, and didn't look her age at all. Wearing high heels, she was tall, and wearing a tight silver dress, she looked absolutely beautiful. Then, her eyes shifted to the guy, Ian.

The moment she shifted her eyes to him, she removed them.

He was _this_ kind of guy, obviously.

Tall, handsome, and those eyes... He was absolutely gorgeous.

And obviously, very popular among the ladies. She wondered how much time it would take for him to just pick a girl and go do his business.

She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to. He was one of those guys that would absolutely make fun of her, mock her. She could recognize in a heart beat that when he had had been a child, he was a popular kid.

But _his_ eyes didn't leave _her_.

She could feel him staring, and somehow his gaze was serious, not giving any clue to what he was thinking about, like a statue.

Hope nodded at them. "And this are our kids, Amy and Dan. Kids, Vikram and Isabel are leaders of the Lucian branch."

She could feel the mother, Isabel takes in her form with a mocking smile, studding her dress, studding her shoes. Right in that moment, she understood why her parents disliked this people that much. And so should she.

Vikram spoke at the first time in their conversion. "Our kids are in the same age, correct?"

"Yes," Hope nodded, her dark hair falling into her face. "Amy is Twenty one and Dan is eighteen."

Vikram nodded. "Ian is twenty two, actually. But Natalie indeed is eighteen."

Amy really wanted to roll her eyes. Seriously, one year here or there didn't make a difference, did he have to say this only to prove her mother wrong?

"Well," Said Isabelle. "We decided to throw this ball in order for the branches to get to know each other better, so enjoy the rest of the evening!"

Amy could _feel_ her mother forcing a smile. "We will, thank you."

A moment before they turned away, Amy couldn't help it and glanced again at the guy and bit her lip. His eyes were fixed on hers, but she couldn't read his expression. Inside, she could feel her stomach swirls. What was going on?

* * *

 _Isabel laughed what sounded like a well played melody. "It's our pleasure. This are our children, Ian and Natalie. Kids, this are the Cahill family, leaders of the Madrigal branch."..._

When his eyes reached her, Ian felt like something in the air has changed.

Biting her lip, she didn't even look at him, but he couldn't help but look at her.

She was wearing a green dress, wearing _sandals_. Obviously, she had no money. Not like he had.

Her hair was long, chestnut. Her hair was more brown then red but there was no mistake in the special color. He had never seen something like that before.

The blush that covered her face was endearing. And her eyes...

But it wasn't just that.

She looked so insecure, completely oblivious to actually being attractive. And she looked nervous.

When her eyes met his for the first time, he felt as if he was drowning in them. But not only because they were beautiful, but because she had her heart completely on her sleeve. He could see who she was when he looked into her eyes. No masks, just complete honesty.

After they parted from the Madrigals, he could hear his mother and sister laughing. "Did you see what they were _wearing_?" Natalie snickered.

"The girl actually wore sandals! What was she thinking? Clearly she isn't well educated." Added Isabel in her nasal voice.

"At least they don't look like completely idiots." Said his father in his bass tone.

This time, unlike many time before, Ian kept quiet.

And the night continued, the main meal was served, and he found himself talking, flirting, dancing, but only when his eyes caught her figure, he realized he was looking for her. She was standing there, next to the exit, talking and laughing with some curly redhead.

Her cheeks were glowing in red and her eyes were shining, she was different than the girls he usually met.

When two guys approached them, he averted his eyes, not letting the black, ugly spark inside him develop.

Cutting the image off of his mind, he turned away and went on to mingle with someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Turning to leave the hall after his family, Ian got an urgent phone call.

"Mother, you go, I have to answer this." He told Isabel, clicking on his phone.

They left, and he took the call, at the meantime getting our for fresh air. He took a stroll around the hall's garden, talking, until he saw it.

She - Amy - was standing with her curly redhead friend and another old, dirty man that was sitting on the grass. That old man must have been a homeless.

"Let me call you back." He ended the call rapidly, not intending on calling back that idiot anyway, and he got closer to them enough to hear what they were saying.

"So you live in the area?" The curly redhead asked the dirty man.

"Yea, yea," The man smiled at them, showing his broken teeth smile. Ugly.

"The people around here are mostly very nice and generous. Most of the time, I mean. Last night I even had a full dinner!"

So he was panhandling. How pathetic. People like him deserved no mercy. They had to take responsibility and go find a job, not count on others.

"God, you're shivering," He heard her speaking for the first time and his heart stopped for a moment. Her voice was so gentle, soft, caring. "Don't you have anything to put on? Later it will be even colder than now."

"No, no," The man shook his head. "But it's alright, dear. My bones my be broken, but they're still very strong."

He saw her.

He saw the doubt in her eyes, the concern when she bit her lip, _again_. He didn't believe his eyes when he saw her eventually taking off her own coat and handing it to the dirty man. "It's fine," She smiled at him warmly, kindness in her eyes. "You can take this."

The old man looked at her in shock. "No, no, you put on your coat back, You'd get a cold!"

He saw her laughing and helping the old man wear her coat. He didn't believe she could touch him like that without hesitation. "Don't be ridicules, I'm going home."

The girls leaved the old man with goodbye, and Ian stared after them, after _her_ , shocked.

It wasn't only the fact that she gave him her coat.

It was the way she treated him, as equal.

This girl didn't let him, even for one second, feel as if he was unworthy or wasting her time.

She was nice and warm, and somehow, being treated like this, being treated like a human being, that was more powerful and the coat.

Without noticing his own actions, he _ran_ after them.

"Wait!"

Amy turned around, together with Sinead, to find Ian Kabra right behind them.

Her heart sped up. What could he possibly want? Did she do anything wrong? Damn it.

His golden eyes studied her. He wasn't panting or anything. There was nobody behind them for a few minutes, how did he get here so fast? Did he run? But he looked like he was just... _standing_ here the whole time.

 _Don't panic, don't panic._

"You're Amy, right?"

"Yes," Her heart was pounding so hard she could barely hear him, but she made effort to look clam. "Hmm..."

"What happened to your coat?"

Amy blinked in surprised. Her coat? How did he... ?

" I lost it." She blushed and lied, looking down.

Ian titled his head, eyes darkening. She didn't want to brag about her good deed, nor she didn't want to put the old man to shame. How unbelievable, ridiculous.

She rose her green eyes again and he felt his breath twitch. Damn it, what was _wrong_ with him?

"Here," He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. "You can have this."

Her green eyes widened. "What? N-no, really, it's... It's fine!"

He came closer and softly put it in her hands, eyes not leaving hers. "I'm not cold, but you are. And you'd end up sick if you wouldn't wear something soon."

He saw her blushing but awkwardly putting it on. He wanted to help her put it on, he wanted to _touch_ her, only a little. And then, when she was done, the blush still didn't leave her pale face.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Her friend, the curly girl, squinted her eyes at him.

Immediately his face wore a look of disgust. Who was she thinking she was? "None of your concern." He said coldly and walked away, his strides long and fast.

"What the hell?" Called Sinead, after he left their vision.

Amy felt the jacket, the softness and warmth of the cloth. This must be expensive, why had he given it to her? Why did he even care in the first place?

For some reason, her cheeks burned. The look in his eyes.. There was something so tough in them, so cold and sad.

"Amy?" Sinead's voice woke her from her thoughts. "Who was that?"

"That's..." Amy was really embarrassed. "Ian Kabra, he's a Lucian."

"Of course he is," Sinead rolled her eyes and tightened the coat to herself. "I mean, he looks like a Greek god, but this attitude!"

"Yea, right?" Amy half heartedly agreed. She kept feeling the jacket, it was just so... so comfortable and soft. When would she give it back to him?

"Why did he give you his jacket?"

"Our parents introduced between Dan and I and Him and his sister earlier... I don't know, really." She exhaled deeply, her head racing.

"Well, he _is_ hot."

"Come on, Sin, I have a boyfriend. And besides, he's... A Lucian."

"Doesn't mean he isn't-"

"Seriously," Amy shook her head and looked at her, tightening the jacket to herself. "I don't care."

But secretly, she sniffed the jacket around her. It smelled like clove, pines and jasmine, all together. It was _intoxicating_.

* * *

"Ian, what's going on, dude? This girl was completely all over you and you just waved her away."

Ian removed his eyes from the wall he was staring at to look at one of his friends. "This girl? She wasn't even pretty."

"What are you talking about dude, she is a model!"

"Also, she is really stupid." Ian waved his hand in dismiss. "I'm tried of crap like this, but you can have her if you want to."

His friend took a deep breath. "You think she would go for me?"

"Just act confident, girls like that."

"Well, you're the master."

His friend left the bar, and he kept sitting with the rest, playing with his scotch.

When he arrived at the bar, a few days after the ball, he was planning on having one of this nights with his friends - Dance, drink, have some fun, maybe. But when the first girl started clinging to him, dancing, her hands all over his shoulders and chest, he couldn't do it.

Something just didn't feel right.

He tried to wave off the feeling, to ignore it, but it didn't pass away.

None of this girls managed to turn him on.

Instead, the image of _her_ , talking and laughing in a green dress, popped into his mind. Could he have a _crush_ on her? He never had had real feelings for anybody, could this be the feeling of infatuation?

But it was stupid. Even if he wanted, even if _she_ wanted, they couldn't give it a chance. His family despised hers and vise versa. And she looked like a good girl, not one of those girls here. Her parents would never let him near her. Or his, for a matter of fact.

Usually logic worked for him, then why did he still, desperately, wanted just to meet her again?

* * *

 **Thank you for you love and support :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lying on a bed after a long day, Amy Cahill was just staring at the ceiling all alone.

This night she was dreaming about him... again.

Well, not exactly about _him_ , but about his eyes.

They haunted her.

She had never seen eyes like that before - so miserable, but at the same time strong and confident. In one look, she felt like he was letting her see through him, through the real him.

But that was all nonsense, and she was stupid for even thinking about it.

It wasn't like she could do anything about it, either. He was a Lucian. They would never be friends.

She did feel a little guilty about wearing his jacket to her date with Jake today, though. It had been a few days ever since she gave away her coat, but she hadn't had the time to buy a new one yet. And then again... Ian Kabra hadn't come demanding his jacket back.

It felt good seeing her boyfriend after three weeks they hadn't seen each other. He was sweet, and missing her. He bought her ice cream, and remembered that she preferred chocolate although he preferred all the healthy stuff. He was doing really well in his studies - History, like her, and Philosophy. Jake was just... perfect.

But _his_ eyes kept haunting her.

Why did she feel so guilty?

She wasn't into that guy or something. She wasn't. His eyes haunted her because... because...

Because he let her see them.

And they were lonely.

And somehow... somehow, it mattered. Because in this crazy, crazy world, finding something in _common_ between her and someone like _him_ , was rare. Her world and his world were completely different, but in that exact moment... She felt that maybe it didn't have to be that way.

God, she was overthinking it. Soon the dreams would be gone and everything would go back to normal.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

Sighing and taking the call, she pressed the phone to her ear. "Sin?"

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"There is a new Cahill meeting tomorrow, and we have to come. Apparently, The leaders agreed that everyone who is an adult, which means at the age of twenty one and so on, is getting a vote of the Cahill projects and plans."

"Seriously?!" Amy couldn't believe it. "Can't I be a year younger or something? We have like, tons of homework!"

Plus, _he_ would be there.

"I know," Sinead groaned at the other side of the line. "I hate it."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to deal with it, huh?" Amy sighed. "Let's try to think positive about it."

"Ew, positive thinking."

Amy laughed, but inside, she felt her stomach churn.

It would be okay... right?

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she went inside the hall, together with Sinead.

This time , because it wasn't a ball, they were meeting at the Cahill's meeting room, located in a building that was all belonged to the Cahill family.

She felt like she didn't belong, as she took the first step into the huge room. In the center was a large wooden table, and around it were circles of orange and brown chairs, made of leather. Every circle was higher than the one beneath it, so everyone could see everyone without disturbance. Underneath all that, was a long, red carpet.

It was too fancy, it was too big.

And there were a lot of people inside.

She didn't belong here.

"Don't worry, it would be fine." Said Sinead, her eyes jumping from one thing to another. "Though I do have to say - I fucking hate this."

Amy agreed with her with all of her heart.

She was glad she came with Sinead, and not with her parents. With Sinead, she would be accompanied with someone who understood how terrified she was of large crowds and overpopulated places. Both of her parents just had it in them - They had the charisma, they never stuttered and they were very confident. They couldn't understand. How had she turned like this?

They hurried to find an empty chairs and sit down. Amy could see her parents sitting down there, closer to the huge wooden table.

And she could also see _them_ , and _him_ in particular, sitting closer to the wooden table as well, but on the other side. He sat next to his parents, dignified and his back straight.

Whatever, she didn't care at all.

And during the _entire_ meeting, (it was more of an Introductory meeting to greet all the new members of the council) she didn't know that he could sense her, up there. And when he looked up, there she was, sitting so far from the center, not saying a word, again next to the same friend.

When a short break was declared, it was like there was no break at all - almost everyone just kept sitting, but they did stop talking. Amy couldn't just sit there any longer. "Hey Sin," She got up. "I'm going to the toilet, Want to come?"

"No," Sinead yawned. "The toilet is so far away, that must be the reason nobody is going there right now."

"Okay."Amy nodded and took a deep breath. Getting out of this room felt like gaining freedom to her. She initially got lost in the big building, but eventually found the toilet, which was in a small, darkish corner.

She remembered the bathroom consisted of an entrance, and inside a door for girls and a door for boys.

She sighed again as she opened the door to the entrance, and then froze.

There, stood no one but Ian Kabra, who looked like he just finished washing his hands.

This. Was. So. Embarrassing.

And she was wearing his jacket! Damn it, she totally forgot about it!

His eyes found hers and for one moment, they stayed like this, until she lowered her eyes and bit her lip, mumbling "Hmm... Hi."

He looked at her up and down when she wasn't looking. She was wearing a simple, azure dress, and...

"You're still wearing my jacket."

"I'm sorry," She mumbled and started to take it off, but he stopped her. "You can keep wearing it, it's yours now."

His voice was authoritative and strong, not friendly at all, but his words were.

Confused, she looked into his eyes. "Oh, thank you, you really don't have to, it looks very expensive and - "

"Don't you have another coat?"

Blushing, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can give it back to you, I'm not cold - "

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He stopped her and crossed his arms. "I gave it to you."

Not knowing what to say, she stayed quiet. That, until he suddenly took a step towards her. "You look tired."

Her eyes met his again, and for a moment, he knew she was not sure of what to say.

Just looking into his striking, ocher eyes, she suddenly felt an urge to spill the truth. "I just don't like this meeting," She said, too quickly. "I hate it. I just really don't like crowded places."

He tilted his head, as if he was observing her. "Yeah," To her surprise, he nodded. "Me too."

Something in her just made him want to comfort her. He couldn't help it.

"Really?" She looked surprised, her special hair swaying back with her movement, making her big, concern eyes pop more. "Yes, I prefer quieter places."

Just looking at him, she felt like he was born for crowded places. He looked like one of those guys that could own a place by just getting inside.

"Well, then," She said, looking down, not sure she believes him. "I guess you like this conference just as much as I do."

He chuckled. "Well, you're here, and it makes all of this a little more interesting."

"What?" Too surprised to even be embarrassed, she looked up again, meeting his eyes. He chuckled again, and for the first time, those eyes of his looked a bit warmer. For some reason, she felt relief spread inside of her just to see it. His eyes kept showing in her dreams, severe and hard, and now seeing him smiling...

"It means I'm happy to meet you again."

Trying not to get a panic attack, which might be really - _really_ \- awkward, she took a deep breath. What were they _doing?_ She didn't know this guy. For all she knew, he could be speaking with her in order to get information out of her. His branch, his family… How could she possibly trust him?

"I'm not tricking you."

" _What?_ "

Why was she whispering?

He took another step towards her, and now only a step separated between them. He looked into her eyes. "I'm not trying to make you talk, if that's what you think this is about. I get why you would think so, actually. I'm dead if my parents knew I was here right now talking to you."

Heart beating fast, she looked into his eyes and got lost in them. He was so close, his smell... His eyes were looking into hers, serious and playful at the same time, and their color a bit darker than before.

Suddenly, all she wanted was for him to kiss her. She wanted him to lift her, press her hard against himself, press her to the wall, swallow her moans, kiss her wildly. She wanted to clutch his hair, his stupid, stupid black hair, and to cling to him even harder. She wanted...

Where was all that coming from?!

Blushing and mortified about her thoughts, she took a step back.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

Those sparks, when he looked at her... Was she the only one who felt that? Was he feeling like this too? Did she want him to feel like this too?

She heard him chuckle and looked up again. His eyes were darker, excited, but he didn't look embarrassed at all like she was, obviously.

Slowly, he tucked a lock of her hair, one that was hiding her pale face a bit, and put it behind her ear. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Amy." He smirked, and them he walked and exited the room.

Amy took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **If anyone suddenly can't see the story in the list anymore,**

 **please let me know .**

 **Hope you liked it :)**

 **Happy new year**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **So I worked hard and I managed to write another chapter.**

 **Actually, I would like to answer one of my reviews here, and I write it here because it's important for me to deliver a message.**

 **So firstly, thank you so much for your review :) I appreciate it big time.**

 **You should know, though, as well as everybody here, that being 18 or 20 or even 40 doesn't mean you're all grown up and everything's solved.**

 **Amy is freaking out, Amy is not the most confident girl in the world and Amy isn't aware of herself. She grew up not solving this issues, maybe she solved other issues or maybe it just never came up.**

 **Anyway, the girl is out of her comfort zone, especially in that moment when she is talking to somebody she really,** _ **really**_ **, can't be caught talking too. And in the midst of all that, he manages to confuse her about everything.**

 **The thing is, we're never perfect. And another thing is, some people still possess childish behaviors, some want to and some don't. Some behaviors are less welcome, and some are very welcome.**

 **Have you never met a shy 18 year old? Or a 50 year old that is more childish than your little sibling?**

 **Someday you will :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Marching back to the big hall, Ian wanted to slap himself.

What was he doing?

"Where have you been?" His mother shot daggers at him with her snake's eyes.

"I got another urgent phone call, this idiots can't do a single thing by themselves." He lied smoothly.

Isabel sighed and sat straighter. "It's too bad our world is full of useless people."

Ian nodded in agreement, but all that went through his mind was how _she_ would react to hearing something like this, and from his _mother_. Or from _him_. Damn it, what was he thinking? Why couldn't he just turn away?

At the end of the conference, another conference was scheduled for a few days later.

Ian cursed. "Don't they know we have responsibilities as college students?"

"We have responsibilities too and we still attend this meetings," His father said in his bass voice. "And also, it's important for you to attend them. If you'd be the leader one day, you have to get a grip of what's going on _right_ _now_."

Ian nodded, not bothering to answer. He said goodbye to his parents at the gate, but instead of turning to his car, he waited for a bit, just taking the cold fresh air in. He spotted her talking and laughing with her parents in a distance, her beautiful hair scattered by the wind.

"She has a boyfriend."

Looking to his side, he saw the curly redhead, Amy's friend, standing next to him, a cigarette in her hand.

This could be risky, but she stood far enough from him. No one would catch their little conversation.

The thing that surprised him, was that he wasn't even mad, he didn't feel any rage inside of him, just the feeling of melancholy, sadness and understanding.

"Does he treat her well?"

The girl blinked in surprise as she looked at him. "He... He is like... her _puppy_."

 _Her puppy?_

"And is she happy with that?"

Sinead studied him with her eyes, before turning off her cigarette. "What's your deal?"

Ian looked at her for a minute, realizing this girl might actually be really helpful to him. "I'm Ian Kabra," He said eventually, reaching out his hand.

She exhaled, her breath coming out in a puff of air, before shaking his hand slightly, quickly. "I'm Sinead Starling."

They both saw Amy departing from her parents, all smiles.

"And now I need to go."

Ian nodded, and watched as Sinead made her way to her, and they both stepped into the same car.

* * *

 _\- Later that night -_

"Ian Kabra was starring at you today while you were talking to your parents."

"What?" Amy rolled to her side to look at Sinead. They were lying on their beds, in their room in the little apartment. Sinead's bed was a little higher than Amy's, but only a little. The beds were pressed to each other so they could look at one another.

"He was," Sinead closed the book she was reading and turned to look at her. Amy always told her it was unhealthy to read in the dark, but she never listened. "I told him you have a boyfriend."

Amy took her comforter and covered her face. "Oh god, please tell me you didn't."

"I did," She could _hear_ her grin. "Do you want to know what he said back?"

Amy sighed, cheeks flaming. She removed the blanket from her face. "Do I?"

"He asked if he treats you well, if you're happy."

Amy stared at her, hair falling to one side. "He... asked... that?"

"He did." Sinead's eyes looked back at hers.

Amy took a deep breath. "And what did you say?"

"I told him the truth."

"Which is...?"

"That Jake is your puppy."

"Oh, god." Amy put her head on her arms. "I can't believe it."

"What's his deal, Ames? It looks like he's - "

"Don't say that!" Amy removed her arms, green eyes widened.

"Why not?" Sinead rose to sit.

"Because... this has to end," Amy shook her head. "Like you told him, I have a _boyfriend_ , and a really sweet one. And, he's a Lucian for god's sake!"

"Yea, that might be a problem." Sinead nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I'm just going to..." She trailed off. "What did he say next?"

"When I told him he's your puppy? He asked if you're happy."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's - "

"No, no! don't say that." Amy shook her head and Sinead sighed. "Amy, this can't continue like this."

"I know," Amy took a deep breath. "I know."

But when she put her head back on the pillow, she couldn't help but think of him. Could he really be different from the others?

His body, his eyes, his everything - she couldn't erase his image off of her mind.

* * *

The next conference, she came ready.

It was warmer that day, so she only wore a yellow shirt and jeans. She didn't even want to wear his jacket, she didn't want to give him any ideas.

She couldn't believe someone like him would genuinely be interested in someone like her. This had to be a trick, but she wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for it.

To be honest, she did get compliments from her friends in college, and she asked out a couple of times. But Ian... He was... different. He sounded and looked like a player.

The conference room was suffocating and the meeting was very, very boring. All she could think about was him - He was there again, sitting with his parents with a smirk on his face, looking dashing as always. His ocher sweater only made his eyes pop more and he looked even hotter than she had remembered.

What has to do with him and her?

Absolutely nothing.

When she finally got out of the conference room, heading for the toilet, where Sinead's been for the last few minutes, she felt a hand taking hers and pulling her away.

She was pulled to a little corner in the building, covered in another wall so nobody could see them.

Ian Kabra was still holding her hand, but his bright eyes were searching the thin entrance, making sure nobody saw them.

"Ian!" She half whispered, and his eyes left the entrance and found hers. "What are you doing?!"

"I wanted to talk to you." He left her hand and crossed his arms. "But you won't even spare me a glance."

"God," She put her head on her hand. "What game are you playing?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what? I'm out of here." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. "Is that because of your _boyfriend?_ " His face twisted. "What do you even see in him?"

Amy turned to face him, eyes blazing. "You don't even know him!"

Ian waited a moment, and then let go of her arm. "You're right, I'm sorry. Look, I just wanted to talk to you."

She crossed her arms. She won't let her thoughts wonder again, even if they're in a little, dark corner together. "About what?"

"I hate the bad blood between our branches, our families. I think it's completely unnecessary."

He knew this would make her listen, make her stay. Did he really care that much? _No_. But of course, _she_ would.

Her eyes softened, and he knew he got it right. "Yea, me too."

"I figured, and I thought it would be nice just talking to you, as a friend."

"As friends?" She asked, hesitant.

His dazzling smile was her answer. "As friends."

She took a deep breath, eyes not leaving his. She really, really wanted it to be true. She wanted to be able to be friends with him, he was worth a chance, right?

Of course, he was a Lucian, which means she couldn't trust him, but wasn't that all the point? Trying to amend the past, to fix the problems between their branches?

And there was this other... Thing. _Could_ she be friends with him, when every time she saw him she felt that spark between them?

She had to try.

"Okay." She said softly, and inside he was screaming in victory.

"Great." He smiled and got a little closer to her. Standing that close, it hurt him physically not to touch her. She was right there, her beautiful reddish hair was just waiting for him to touch it, play with it. Her pale, blushing face was waiting for him to cares it.

Amy felt her breath hitch, again. It was like a spell, like a drug. If he hadn't broken the silence, she could keep looking at him forever, _waiting..._ "What do you say about lunch?"

"Outside?" She found her voice and blinked.

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Are you crazy? We can't be seen together!"

He chuckled again. "I'll drive us somewhere safe."

 _Somewhere safe._

His eyes searched hers, and she felt the tension between them soar. How long could she stand without...

"I need your phone number, then."

"Oh, right," She looked confused and he chuckled. "Can I have your phone?"

"Here" He handed her his phone. It was so stupid, how many girls before her touched his stuff? But somehow, just knowing that she touched his _phone_ , was causing him pleasure. No doubt, he was turning into a fan boy.

He saw her taking a breath and then she handed him his phone back. "I have to go, Sinead... She must be waiting for me."

"Yea," He nodded. "Go, I'll wait for a few minutes and then I'll leave as well."

"Ok."

Glancing at him one last time, she left.

After sauntering outside, to Sinead's car, she closed the car's door after her and leaned back. "Oh, god."

"Where have you been?" Asked Sinead, igniting the car.

"I just gave Ian Kabra my number."

Sinead stared at her _. "What?!"_

"I know, I know." She covered her face. "It can't be good, right?"

"Well, I guess we'll wait and see." Sinead turned the wheel.

* * *

 **See you next time!**

 **Show me your love and share with me what you think :)**

 **Love, Kuky**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _'What about tomorrow afternoon?'_

Amy stared at her phone for a moment, biting her lip. Was she really doing this? Why on earth was she doing it?

He hadn't even identified himself, but she knew it was him. There was no one else she was... expecting messages from.

 _'Tomorrow is fine, what hour?'_

 _'Whatever's comfortable for you. How about twelve PM?'_

 _'Okay, twelve PM it is. Where are we going?'_

 _'To a nice place I know, not too far but far enough.'_

Amy took a deep breath and removed her eyes from the screen.

And then her phone buzzed again.

 _'Don't worry, I'll bring you back home safely.'_

Exhaling, she smiled reading that text. How did he know of what she was thinking?

 _'Not worried'_

 _'Bet you are'_

She laughed.

* * *

The day after, she desperately wanted to consult Sinead about what to wear, butterflies in her stomach, but she couldn't. She couldn't let it show that she was actually really excited about it, maybe... Maybe too much.

"So... you're going, huh?" Sinead's questioning eyes were following her walking around the room, getting dressed.

"Yea," Amy said, trying to sound nonchalant as she changed her shirt and at the same time tried to search for her purse.

"Aren't you a little bit scared?"

"No," Amy turned to face her. "I have a full battery, and you know who I'm going with, so nothing bad can happen."

"Yea..." Sinead nodded slowly. "Does Jake know you're going out with someone else?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "No," She finally found her purse. "Because there's nothing to know, I'm _not_ going on a date with him or anything, he wanted to talk."

"Oh, so that's how we call it that days?"

"Sin! I would never cheat on Jake, or anyone, for the matter. _Never_."

Sinead sighed. "Okay, so... Just be careful. He comes here to pick you up?"

"Yea..." Amy blushed. "He lives two hours drive away from here, but yea, he... He is coming to pick me."

"That's... very considerate of him."

Amy smiled. "Yea."

And then her phone buzzed.

 _'I'm here'_

"He's here," Amy took a deep breath.

"Well, what are you still doing here? go see the guy who drove two hours just to see you." Sinead smirked.

Amy rolled her eyes but obeyed. "Bye, see you tonight."

"See you."

Getting out of the building, she saw his car, a really fancy black one, and took a deep breath before she got inside.

It was warm inside, probably because he turned on the heat.

"Hi," She said, green eyes looking at him.

He finished fixing the mirror, and then smiled at her, and her breath hitch. "Hi, are you warm enough?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're not wearing your jacket." He started to drive.

"You mean your jacket?" She smiled.

"No, I mean _your_ jacket."

"It's not that cold outside." Amy looked at the window, just when it started raining. _Shit_.

"I see," He looked straight ahead, turning on the wipers. "Or... You thought it would be weird."

"No, no, it's just..." She desperately tried to find an excuse, but couldn't. Sighing, she leaned her head back on the chair, eyes gazing at him. "Okay, you got me on this one."

He smirked in return while making a turn.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

He laughed. "As a Lucian, and a well trained one, I often can guess what the other side is thinking by physiological tools. But with you, it's different."

"How so?"

"Because I've never met someone like you before."

Amber eyes fixed on the road, he took another turn.

How come she wasn't worried, even for a second, about where they were going? Biting her lip, she still gazed at him. " _Really_?"

He chuckled as he heard the doubt in her voice. "Yes, _really_."

"So... reading me is harder or easier for you?"

Finally, he looked at her. His eyes were darker now, dark gold. How could someone be so attractive? "Mostly, harder."

She played with her hair as he returned his gaze to the road. "That's good, then. I don't like being easy to read."

He chuckled again. "Trust me, you aren't."

She sighed he suddenly stopped the car. "We're here."

"What?" She gazed out of the window. It stopped raining, but they were in the middle of no where!

He looked at her and smirked. "Come on."

She got out of the car and looked around, her hair scattered by the wind.

Ian just stopped and starred.

Was she even aware of how pretty she was? Her special, thick and smooth hair was waving around, her pale face were flushed and her green eyes starring at the distance. She could be a model for any painter there is.

But the thing was, the wind was strong, and although her yellow sweater did look warming, all he wanted to do was pull her to himself and shield her from the wind.

"Come on," He said instead and she followed him. "The coffee shop is right here."

"In the middle of no where?"

He chuckled. "That's actually the name."

"What?" She mumbled, and then she saw it. Right there, in the middle of no where, was a little, homey look like coffee house, with a big flashy sign that said **'Come have a coffee in the middle of no where!'**

She laughed and he looked at her, grinning.

Outside the coffee house were a few tables and chair for people who wanted to sit outside, and surprisingly, they remained dry, thanks to the wide pavilion above.

Getting inside, Amy noticed that the coffee house had a bunch of booths, comfy sofas, chairs and one single chandelier in the middle. All in all, it was really little.

But there was nobody inside.

"Greg?" Ian called, looking around, and took Amy's hand in his by instinct, his darker one covering her pale one.

He heard her taking a deep breath but stepping closer to him. It must be a good sign.

Greg finally came out - a grey haired man, with a big smile on his face. "Ian Kabra!" The man rejoiced.

Ian chuckled. "Where is Penny?"

The old man's face twisted in sorrow. "Actually, she doesn't feel so well, she caught the flu, like everybody else this days. But what about you?"

"I would like you to meet Amy," Ian smiled and looked at her, a soft look in his eyes. "Amy, this is Greg, he and his wife Penny are the owners of this place."

"Hi, Greg, it's nice to meet you." Amy reached and shook the man's hand with her other hand, blushing and smiling.

Greg had a weird twinkle in his eyes as he shifted his eyes to Ian, who clutched Amy's hand a little tighter. "It's nice to meet you too, dear." He said, and then looked at her again and smiled warmly. "Please, have a seat."

Ian left her hand and turned so he could look at her. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Hmm... what about outside? It's not raining anymore."

"And you won't be cold outside?"

"No," She smiled at him. It was... nice to have someone who worries about you. "There's actually a great fresh air now after the rain."

He smirked. "After you, then."

"You guys pick your seats, I'll go get the menus." Said Greg and disappeared behind the counter.

So they went out, Amy first. She searched for a place and then chose one and sat down. Ian sat in front of her.

"This place is so sweet." She said, smiling.

"Yea, I found it on an accident, when I ran out of fuel and I had to go and get some for my car," Ian nodded. "I've been coming here sometimes when I wanted to be alone, far from trivialization."

Amy laughed. "Yea, I get that."

"Hi guys, here are your menus." Greg appeared, handing them the menus. "I'm going to check on you in a few minutes."

"Thanks Greg." Ian nodded at him and Greg left.

Amy looked at him again. "How long have you known about this place?"

"For about four years now."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Well, it's always empty here, so it serves me well." He answered, short and concise.

Amy took another glace at him before taking the menu. "Do you even need a menu?"

"No."

"Then why did he -"

"He probably wanted to make you feel comfortable."

"Oh," Amy's eyes focused on the menu. The food was better than she would have expected from a little place like this. There were different kinds of pastas, omelets, salads, chips, and so.

Biting her lip, she felt her stomach grumble. A pasta will do.

And what would she drink? She didn't feel like having coffee with her pasta, so... green tea?

"Have you decided?"

Amy put down the menu. "Yes, I think I'll take the rose ravioli. What about you?"

"I'll take the salmon."

After Greg had reappeared and they ordered, Ian's eyes shifted back to hers. "You're not eating meat, right?"

Amy smiled, and his insides started to swirl. "And then you say It's hard to read me."

Ian chuckled. "I also said some things are easier to read."

"How did you know?" Amy titled her head, curious.

He smirked. "You just look like an animal lover."

She giggled, blushing. "I am. I have a cat, actually, but it stays at my parents' house."

Ian sat back, eyebrows narrowed. "So currently, you're living with..."

"Sinead, she is the girl I'm usually hanging with at family conferences." She smiled again. "She's an Ekat, and pretty awesome. Oh, but I think you've actually talked to her already."

 _Oops_. She wasn't supposed to tell him _that_.

"Oh, so she told you about that conversion?" Ian titled his head, his yellowish eyes glowing.

"Yes." Amy blushed and looked down, wanting to dig herself a hall. "She said you're a nice guy."

She saw that he tried his best not to laugh. "No she didn't."

Amy exhaled. "Do you have to do this?"

"Do what?"

In that moment, Greg appeared with their meals. He put Amy's one in front of her, and she heard her stomach growl. Damn, it looked good.

Ian's dish looked good, so neat and tidy, just like him.

After Greg left, her eyes were fixed on him again. "Do you think you could teach me that?"

He laughed. "Teach you what?"

"How to read people."

"Well, mostly it's just intuition, I have a good one."

"Lucky you." Amy rolled her eyes and focused on her pasta.

He chuckled. "Well, it is really helpful. I use it every time I consider picking up a fight with somebody."

"What?" Amt's eyes widened. "You don't look like somebody who likes bickering."

He chuckled again. "I don't, but sometimes it's necessary to deliver a message."

Amy blushed but rolled her eyes. "Violence is stupid."

"So is prejudice."

She smiled at him, not expecting the witty answer. "Maybe, but I believe that everything can be solved without violence."

"Well, not everything." His eyes didn't leave hers. "Some people just won't listen, love. Maybe you've only met the nice ones yet."

Amy giggled. "Maybe."

She was about to say something when suddenly, it hit her.

She was having lunch with a guy she barely knew, a guy who wasn't her boyfriend, and a Lucian for crying out loud.

And she was feeling... good. _Far_ _too good._

Trying to organize her thoughts, she took a deep breath. "Okay, so what do you want to do?"

Ian's eyes followed her hand, putting her tea cap back on the table. She was upset all of a sudden, he figured. "About what?"

"About the bad blood between the branches."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

He smirked again, she could see the amusement in his eyes. "Well, to be honest with you, I only brought it up that day so I could have an excuse to talk to you."

Amy wanted to scream in frustration. Why was he doing it to her?

"Great," She mumbled, twisting her napkin between her fingers. This, this was a bad idea. What had she been thinking?

He titled his head, watching her. Hair cheeks were so flushed, the most red he had ever seen, her green eyes were looking down at her pale fingers, her reddish hair swayed back. How could someone be so beautiful? How hadn't he had noticed her by now?

And her lips... her lips were pressed together, and very red from the cold. He had to stop his thoughts before it'd become too late.

He wished he could understand what was wrong.

"It's not that I don't care about it," He hurried to add. "Just not as much as you do. I would like to discuss it if you want to."

She sighed. "Ian," She said softly. "I really, really appreciate it, and I would love that too, but this... it could put us in danger, real danger. You're a Lucian and I'm... a Madrigal."

He averted his eyes when hers rose to meet his. He had already known that, why did it hurt so badly? "You're right."

Biting her lip, she blinked the tears away and tried to prevent him from seeing them. God, this was stupid, _why did he agree with her now?_ Why was she so disappointed right now?

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. Before answering, he looked to see who was calling. With his eyebrows narrowed, he looked up to her. "Excuse me, this is important."

Amy nodded as he got up and walked to the road. She could still see him but he was still very far away.

"You're the first girl he has ever brought here, you know?"

She jumped as she heard Greg's voice, who was standing eight next to her, eyes fixed on Ian.

Amy smiled at him in return, still blinking the tears away.

 _What could she possibly tell him?_

* * *

 **Oh that sucks, right?**

 **I mean, they were having so much fun together. Meh.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading :) I'm glad you like it.**

 **39ClueFan-Star :**

 **I think you're right, so I will now answer anybody who reviewd on the last chapter :)**

 **To answer your question, I actually get inspiration from things around, like songs or stories or dreams or just, you know, daydreaming.**

 **I really like to do that :) Thank you so much ! Love you!**

 **Guest:**

 **No, *You* are good! haha love you**

 **godgirl13:**

 **I've seen you reviewing on my stories for a while now, and I really wanted this opportunity to tell you how much I appreciate it and how happy you make me. I have no way to know if the story is loved, only by reviews. So thank you so much and love you so much!**

 **KingGuest:**

 **You're just awesome, really. I know you've been reviewing as well, I appreciate it so much you have no idea. Thank you so so much. Love you!**

 **Mademoisel:**

 **Thank you so much for being a friend to me here. You're amazing, love you!**

 **CrayCray3:**

 **Thank you girl, it's good to have here again! :) Love you**

 **Flora:**

 **I actually read your review out loud in pride. Thank you so much for this :) Love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I'm fine, really, Jake."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Ames, I'll call tomorrow. Have a good night, I love you."

"Me too."

Amy sighed, eyes closed, as she hanged up the phone.

Sinead watched her from the sofa. "Sure you're Ok? You looked pretty bummed after you came back home."

"It's nothing." Amy put the phone on the table and got up, Sinead's eyes still following her.

* * *

"Ian, you're sure you're Ok?"

"Yes," Ian smashed his fifth glass of scotch on the bar. "Give me more of this shit."

* * *

"Today, we would like you to gather in groups, have a member of each branch in the group to represent your branch's ideas and attitude. We would like you to think together of how to approach the problem of..."

That was the point when Amy stopped listening and instead looked down at the seats below.

He was sitting there, of course, but this time his parents weren't around. Instead, he was surrounded by his Lucian friends, all treating him like he was their king. And he was - Smirking, confident, in the middle of them all, and they all were seeking his attention.

When they parted into groups, of course he ended up in her group. _Of course._ At least Sinead was in their group as well.

A blond, Thomas guy with big blue eyes started, looking a bit insecure. "So, what do you think about the project?"

"I know what the Janus team is thinking, yo," Said the Janus reprehensive, an Afro-American guy named Jonah who apparently was a big pop star. "We don't see any benefits that can arise from this. It's completely useless."

Amy clutched her fists. The thing they were discussing was trying to change the serum so it might help disabled kids function better. Just hearing that it was 'Useless' to this guy...

Suddenly, Ian's eyes flashed to hers and somehow, she decided to speak. "Why is it useless to you?" She tried to smile at the guy. "Look, we can make a miracle here, something that will really help humanity."

"I agree, actually," Nodded the blond, Hamilton was his name. "I mean, why not?"

"Because," Jonah rose his head, but the harsh look in his eyes softened. "Well, one reason is that it would cost us a fortune. And we're not even sure that this thing is going to succeed."

"Who even thought about it in the first place?" Sinead rolled her eyes.

Hamilton chuckled. "The Madrigals."

Suddenly, Ian spoke up, eyes locked with Amy's before they moved to Jonah's. "Actually, that might actually help you, man."

"What do you mean?" Jonah's eyebrows narrowed.

"If we do that, it will make you look really good in public. Jonah Wizard, the pop star, is actually full of compassion and in his rare free time actually helps design a cure for the unlucky."

Jonah smirked. "Huh. Maybe you're right."

Amy looked down, astonished. _What was he doing?_

"I'm not sure what my team would say, actually, but I Think we should go for this project." Said Sinead, and then looked at Hamilton. "What do you think, Thomas?"

"I think we should as well, but my team doesn't." His innocent blue eyes were honest. "So for this meeting right now, I'm voting yes. But normally, I'm pretty sure the Thomas branch would decline."

"What are this meetings are for, anyway? It feels like a game." Ian exhaled.

Jonah chuckled. "It is. They want to 'train' us for when we will actually vote."

"Time's up!" They heard suddenly. "Take five for a break and then come back to the meetings' room."

The five of them rose up, and Sinead and Jonah left for the bathroom. Hamilton got a call and hurried away.

Amy bit her lip as she was walking a few steps behind him back to the conference room, until she finally decided to talk to him.

She hurried to walk next to him, and then she just said that. "Hey, you didn't say what you were thinking."

Ian glanced at her, her green eyes were honest and intrigued, not restrained like they had been at the restaurant. "If you're asking, I think it's not a good idea."

"What? Why?" She was surprised.

"The chances for success are less then ten percent, it will cost a lot of money and we will have to recruit a lot of people for this."

Amy nodded, a little shocked. "Then why did you tell Jonah -"

"I told him the truth."

"You didn't have to."

He sighed and they stopped walking, him facing her. "Look, it's not a big deal, right now it's just an experiment for the adults. we're not actually taking decisions right now, so it doesn't matter. You looked like you really wanted it, though."

Amy blushed, but didn't looked down. His eyes were fixed on hers as well, and they stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Thank you." She eventually said.

"It wouldn't matter."

"It will, when they give us the right to vote."

"If it will, then it will. It's not just his decision after all."

She smiled at him. It was actually very nice of him, even if he was right and it wouldn't matter that much. She appreciated that. "Even if it wouldn't matter, I still appreciate it."

He remained quiet for a minute, just looking at her smiling like that. "Your welcome, them."

What was it about him that made her stick to this little spot she was standing on and not move? That made her keep staring at him, staring at those severe eyes?

"Guys? You're coming inside or what?" Hamilton appeared suddenly, waiting for them to move.

* * *

"No, really, it's fine."

"You're sure, Ames? I really do miss you and I don't care about the drive."

Amy sighed, placing the phone between her ear and her shoulder while hanging up the laundry. Her boyfriend had to drive for an hour to meet her, and it was already very late for him, because he had to get up early the next day.

He sounded excited about meeting her, and she knew he really was, but she also knew he really didn't want to come back late home, and that he really didn't want to drive so much.

"I miss you too, really," She said honestly, her voice soft. "But I know you have a long day tomorrow and you have to be vigilant."

"Yea, you're right. That sucks."

"Yea, it really does."

"Ok, then let's talk tomorrow then. Love you."

"Me too, bye."

Sighing, she ended the call.

Lately, it hasn't been really working between them. He was as sweet as ever, but... Something has changed.

It's been a few days since the last Cahill meeting, thank god, because she had the time to actually work and complete homework. In fact, this was the first night in a few days that she was completely free.

Just when she was done with the laundry, her phone rang.

"Hi Mia, what's up?"

"Hey girl, I'm fine what about you?"

"Just the usual, Sinead is sleeping in her parents' house tonight so it's actually pretty boring."

"Oh, really? Because, I know you're not into this stuff usually, but would you want to come with us to a club?"

"What Club?"

"The MOG club, it's not really near, we'll get a taxi."

Her little group of friends in college, that contained Mia, Kelly, Rony and her, was her anchor at school. She was feeling loved by a lot of her friends to class and stuff, but they were her friends.

BUT, they liked clubbing, and she... hated it. Most of the time.

But not today.

"Ok, I'll come."

Pause, and then - "... Really?!"

Amy laughed gently. "Yea, really. When do you want to go out?"

"In an hour, is that cool?"

"Yep."

"Awesome, so we'll come pick you up."

"Cool, I'll see you."

Hanging up, she took a deep breath. Right, usually she wouldn't care for a night of just reading and staying at home. She didn't even like clubbing. But tonight, there was just something urging her to get out, to have fun.

Putting on the black, tight dress she kept for things like that, feeling sexy and not like herself at all, she moved to the mirror on the counter. Her reddish hair and her pale face looked really good with the black, sparkly material. Taking a deep breath, she applied an eyeliner and a bit of a white eye shadow.

She never really liked lipsticks, it was sticky and left stains everywhere and she hated eating with that, so she never really wore it, and tonight was not an exception.

Then, she needed to pick a shoe, and she went for boots. It was really cold outside, she had no choice but wear her jacket, _his_ jacket.

When she heard the outside, she went out and got inside the taxi. "Oh, Amy, you look gorgeous baby!" Said her friend Kelly, her blond curls jumping around.

She laughed softly. "Thank you, you do too! So, how did you hear about this club?"

"My boyfriend told me about it," Said Rony, applying lip gloss. "Actually, I was pretty surprised you were coming, Amy, I mean I'm glad, but I was also surprised." She smiled at her.

Amy giggled. "Yea, I was actually surprised too, to be honest. I was supposed to go out with Jake but it didn't work out."

"Oh, that sucks dude," Said Mia. "But at least we get to have you."

When they arrived, it was just like Amy had expected it to be. Noise, music so loud she couldn't hear much because of it, people sweating and dancing, and cigarettes. Yayy.

They were sitting on the bar, and her friends started to order.

Sipping her Midori Sour, she gazed at Rony and Mia, they left her and Kelly and went to the dance floor.

Kelly was sipping her Mojito, her eyes passing through the unfamiliar faces. "I knew it was a good idea to come here."

"You know what, it was," Amy agreed, finishing her drink. She ordered Sex On The Beach and turned again to her friend. "It's nice to take some free time once in a while, specially now with all this homework."

"I know, right?" Kelly's eyes sparkled. "I'm working so hard I barely have time for Mat!"

Mat, her boyfriend.

Amy sighed. "I get you," She swirled her drink. "Jake and I... We barely see each other, but we talk every day on the phone. I mean, he always wants to come visit, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know."

Kelly sighed. "You know, you're really lucky, baby. I have to force Mat into seeing me sometimes. I know he is stressed and everything, but still. And your guy... He is really into you, Amy."

Amy turned to face her, green eyes full of concern. "Can I talk to you about something personal?"

Kelly narrowed her borrows. "Sure."

"I'm actually... I was thinking today. I don't know why, but I think maybe this whole thing with Jake just doesn't work well enough."

"What do you mean?"

"He is so sweet, and we have so much in common, and back then I was sure I found the right guy for me you know, you remember how my parents were excited about him. Everything went so well, but... Sometimes it feels so forced I cringe inside."

Kelly burst out laughing. "That sounds so much like you."

Amy laughed, too. "Then what should I do?"

"If you're not that into him, then you should break up with him."

"But..." Amy sighed. "My parents - "

"Your parent aren't the ones who are dating him, honey, you are."

Amy nodded. "But we have so much in common - "

"Sometimes it isn't necessarily a good thing." Kelly's brown eyes were so full of wisdom when she looked deeply into Amy's. "Have you thought that maybe you two are too much alike?"

Could this really be a problem? Were they too much alike?

"How is it with you and Mat?"

Kelly burst out laughing again. "Sometimes I feel like we're the same, and sometimes we couldn't be more different. The thing is - it never gets boring."

Amy sighed but smiled at her. "Thanks, Kell."

Kelly laughed. "My pleasure. I think I'm going to join them on the dance floor, wanna join?"

"No, not yet," Amy shook her head and raised her glass. "Want to finish my drink first."

"Ok," Kelly smiled at her and got up. "By the way, you look really gorgeous today, Amy. Maybe you should use it and find yourself someone new, eh?" She laughed and sauntered away.

Amy laughed and took another sip of her drink. Just another and it will be finished.

She watched all this sweaty people dancing together. Her boyfriend was not like that at all, and neither was she. He was so... amazing.

They why breaking up with him felt like a right option?

Why did she feel so torn?

Her parents would be devastated, that's for sure. They love Jake.

How did she get in this position in the first place?

Sipping her drink again, she finished it and rose from the chair, heading to the toilet.

Clicking on her heels to the dark, tiny place, she felt herself shuddering for a moment. Was somebody following her? She was pretty sure she saw a silhouette but it was probably nothing. People are coming and leaving here, it could be anyone. She had to sop being so paranoid.

She reached the tiny place and was about to open the little cell, but suddenly her arms were lifted and pinned strongly against the wall above her head, and her mouth was covered.

She tried to scream, desperately, but it didn't work.

"Hey there, cutie," She felt someone whispering to her, and detected a light, blond stubble. "God, here closer you're even more gorgeous than from a distance. It was really nice looking at you, though, you sexy little thing."

Her heart was beating like crazy, she felt like she was going to cry. She was trained for things like that, damn it, but in reality, when you're like this, it is so much more difficult.

"Hmmm!" She tried to yell again, but he only laughed, she could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Even your voice is gorgeous."

He lowered his hand from her mouth to her waist, and then, suddenly, she regained consciousness. She regain the strength to fight back. Just when she was about to kick him, she felt him being ripped from her and she abruptly turned around.

His brown, bright eyes were widened and his blond hair was disheveled, but moreover - He was lying on the dirty floor, completely frightened by the man that stood tall above him.

The man was Ian Kabra.

* * *

 **If you want to tell me about any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes or whatever, please PM me and tell me exactly what it wrong, because "Oh, you have some mistakes here and there" doesn't tell me anything. Thanks! Love you.**

 **Ps -**

 **About** _ **trivialization**_ **...**

 **Yea, you're right. NO IDEA how from** _ **civilization**_ **I managed to come to** _ **trivialization**_ **.**

 **I'm** _ **that**_ **talented babes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, at the end of this chapter there are respondings to your reviews. Please read it, it would mean the word to me if you knew how badly I appreciate you guys :)**

 **Chapter 8**

"Dude, check out this girl sitting at the bar."

Ian sighed, not caring at all but whatever. "Which one?" He rose his head, long fingers lifting his drink in the process.

His friend pointed with his finger at two girls who were sitting next to the bar, who were in a deep conversion.

Ian squinted his eyes. This hair... Only one girl he met had this kind of a hair. She was wearing a black, little dress, her pale, long legs exposed, and covered in little boots. When she turned her head, he could see her eyes, her pink blush.

What was she doing here? She didn't belong in a place like this, where sweaty guys could use any excuse to touch her, where any idiot could put something in her drink. Where she could mistakenly get in the middle of a fight between two drunks. What a girl like her was doing in a place like this?

And worse, he could see how some of the guys around were eyeing her, how the bartender looked at her. This was getting out of control.

"So what do you think? Should I approach her?"

Exhaling loudly, he removed his eyes from her, to look into his friend's ones. "Actually, she is not available. I know her."

His friend got serious in a moment. "What do you mean?"

Ian sighed and looked at her direction again, but she wasn't there. _What? Where did she go?_

Alarmed, he said - "She isn't there anymore. Did you see where she went?"

His friend, confused but cooperating, tried to answer him but he already detected a fading long, reddish-brown hair disappearing into the little smoky corridor that led to the toilet.

And worse, he also detected a blond, tall guy, his brown eyes full of hunger, following the same path that she took.

"Wait here," Ian mumbled and got of off his seat. Getting closer and closer to the toilet cells, he could hear them, hear _him_ talking.

 _"You're so gorgeous."_

Only his voice sent itches down his arms, a pure strong _need_ to kill.

"God, here closer you're even more gorgeous than from a distance..."

And that was it. In a moment he was there, ripping this guy off of her and throwing him down on the wall.

He only took one glance at her to make sure she was okay. Her hair was disheveled, her green eyes dark and widened, and her body shaking. She looked terrified, frightened, and she was breathing heavily.

The second passed, and he returned his attention to the freak in front of him.

"No, no, wait," The guy said, arms covering his head. He certainly recognized him already. Too late for him. "We were just-"

The first hit silenced him, the rest made him scream and sob. Ian punched him again and again, blood drifting from his hand, until he turned unconscious, lying on the floor in his own blood.

Stretching his bleeding fingers back and forth, he took a deep breath as he turned to face _her_. Some part of him wished she hadn't just watched it, but it was ridicules. He had no chance with her already. "Amy," He closed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

He saw her taking deep breaths, too engrossed in trying to calm herself down to answer.

His eyes softened. "It's okay now," Was she scared of _him_? He tried to take a step closer, and was utterly surprised when she didn't take a step back.

Realizing she wasn't afraid of him took a stone off of his heart. He sighed and opened his arms, at the same moment that she launched herself into him.

It felt safe, and he smelled good. He was so strong, so tall, and so comforting. He held her so tight. But then, when she opened her eyes, she saw his knuckles.

"Your, your hands," She chocked, pulling apart and taking his hands in hers. "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing, are you feeling better?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, and he let his arm stay around her shoulders for reassurance.

With his other hand, he took out his phone and put it to his ear. "Listen to me," She heard him say to the other side, his voice cold. "There's a blond guy lying unconscious in the toilet floor. Take Tyler and get the car, you two make sure you drop him off you know where. Text me when you're done."

He closed his phone, and then his full attention was back on her. "Let me take you home." There was pleading in his voice, so soft but she could still hear it.

His eyes were so beautiful and reassuring she would agree to anything he had suggested. At the moment, she was so grateful she didn't even care where he wanted to take her.

She nodded, biting her lip, and he took her hand in his. She felt safe with him, even though he was one of the _enemies_ , a Lucian.

She could have handle this alone, she really could. But him being there... It made her feel better. And it made her feel cared. He didn't have to do that, he didn't have to be there for her, but he was, even though he didn't own her anything.

He opened the car's door for her and helped her in, before getting in the car himself.

Still shaking, her green eyes studied his movements. "Hmm, did you... did you..."

"I started to drink, but stopped. You have nothing to worry about." He assured her, his hands clutching the wheel.

She sighed in relief, glad. Resting on the back rest, she observed him in the dark. He was wearing a grey sweater and jeans, but looked like a model nevertheless. This guy could wear rags and still look good.

But his hands... his knuckled were bleeding bad. He seemed like he didn't care at all.

"Ian..." She said softly, eyes fixed on him. "Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"Your hand..." She took the hand that wasn't clutching the wheel and held it in hers, observing his wounds. "It looks bad."

Just her touch felt like magic. It was crazy, how one girl could mess up his mind that much. And the only girl he couldn't have.

"That's an example."

"What?" She looked up, her eyes briefly meeting his.

"Of when violence is needed," He answered, eyes back on the road. "Remember our conversation from the cafe?"

She smiled softly at him. "Yes. I guess you we're right."

"I wish I wasn't, though."

Something in his tone, in the sadness in his voice, touched her heart. She wanted nothing but to remove this sadness, this severity of his.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, back then," She bit her lip. "I was so rude."

That caught his attention. "What are you talking about?"

"You were really nice to me, and I just..."

He chuckled. "Tried to keep us alive? How rude, indeed."

She smiled, feeling her cheeks turning pink. "I just felt so confused, trying to figure out what is the right thing to do."

He turned and parked, and they both got out of the car. He walked her to the door, and she turned to face him. "Thank you so much again," She looked down. "What... What were you doing there? I didn't even see you."

"Were you looking for me?" He smirked, and she blushed and rolled her eyes. "I was hanging with friends, when I saw that creep following you."

Shivering, all she wanted as for him to hug her again.

They stayed like this for a moment, breathing in the cold air, until he spoke again. "I probably should go."

"Yea, you probably should," She nodded, blushing and disappointed. She wasn't ready to be alone yet, to let him go yet. "But... hmm... would you like to come inside?"

She felt like a total idiot, but she had to try.

Her green, forest eyes captured his, and he felt his heart being torn. "Love, it's dangerous. I'm not even aloud to talk to you right now, it could put both of us in risk."

"I know." She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. "Just for a few minutes, then I have to leave."

She smiled so brightly and warmly it took his breath away. "Okay."

Their apartment was so much more tiny than his, and so _girly_. They sat on the couch, and Amy took a deep breath. "Sorry for ruining your night."

"Don't worry about it," He smirked. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. he just..." She looked contemplative. "Came to me by surprise."

He nodded. "I know."

She smiled again. "Yea. Hey, I want to ask you something." She got dangerously closer to him on the couch, her green eyes shining with sudden mischief. "You just started drinking when you spotted me, right?"

He narrowed his eyebrows. "Yes."

"Then... how did you plan on getting home, hadn't you helped me out?"

"Oh," He chuckled. "By the car."

Her eyes widened, and then she shook her head at him. "Ian..."

"Don't worry, I don't drive anybody but me when I drink. And I was never involved in any car accident, never. Even when I drink, it's pretty hard for me to lose my senses. I've never been drunk, for a matter of fact."

Amy giggled. "Yea, me neither, but I never tried to." She blushed. "Actually... How would I know you really were just starting?"

"Don't you believe me?" His ocher eyes looked right at hers, his all body turned in her direction.

There was amusement in her eyes. "I don't know, I've been trained that Lucians are great liars and manipulative."

"Really? And I've been trained that Madrigals are naive and stupid, but that's not what _I_ think of _you_."

"You don't?"

"I don't."

For a moment, she bit her lip, eyes still looking into his. Every bone of his felt aching, wanting desperately to pull her closer, but he wouldn't dare.

And she was thinking on something else completely. "You know what, maybe we can do what you wanted."

 _"What?"_

"Be _friends_. I mean, it will be scary and dangerous, but maybe we can prove it's possible, you know? Maybe we can even make peace between our branches and maybe even our families, who would be _furious_ if they knew you're here with me right now."

His eyes searched hers, investigating inside. "And you really trust me with that?"

She hesitated for a second, but then she came even closer, smiling. "Yea, I know you're much more than your tough peel."

"Yea? And how have you figured this out?" He smirked again.

"I don't know, I have a feeling." She moved a little farther now. "I can see who you really are, and you don't have bad intentions."

There was silence for a few moments, and then he shook his head. "You're giving me too much credit."

"No I'm not."

"You don't even know it."

"Then prove me wrong," Her excited eyes found his again. "Let's be friends."

He sighed, looking into her eyes and wondering if that's even possible. "Fine, but not at all cost. If it reaches the point when I feel one of us is in danger..."

She nodded. "Of course. So we have a deal?"

He laughed. "We have a deal."

It was such a warm feeling to see him laughing, but for real. He had a lot of smiles and chuckles, none of them real. When she managed to make him smile or laugh, but genuinely smile or laugh, she had this weird feeling inside that urged her to smile or laugh as well.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Sinead and her red wild hair " _Wooha_."

Both Amy and Ian straightened up, and Amy felt herself blushing. She and Ian unconsciously had been leaning in towards each other on the couch, and when Sinead came back, only then she regained consciousness.

She mentally smacked herself in the head.

Yea, he was hot, but she had to get a grip. She had a boyfriend!

"Hey," She smiled at Sinead, avoiding her thoughts. "I thought you were staying at your parents tonight."

Sinead gave her a pointed look. "So you decided to party?"

Amy blushed again, and Ian sighed and explained everything shortly.

"Seriously?" Sinead hurried to her friend and hugged her. "God, I would have knocked that bastard out!"

"Kind of did it, already." Ian smirked.

"Really?" Sinead turned to look at him.

Ian nodded. "Yea, I took care of it."

Amy shivered for a moment, remembering the breathless, lying, bloody man Ian left in the bathroom. She had never seen something like that before. And then, he had called his friends and he ordered them to take him somewhere...

But right now, she didn't want to ask.

She was just grateful he'd been there.

* * *

 **39cluesfanstar \- Thanks! I think I got an autocorrect there, yea. And it wasn't doing a great job haha. **

**HPtriviachamp \- Thank you! About Amy being passive and all this, I just really don't see it that way, though I respect your opinion :) **

**Mademoisell \- I'll be honest, I don't have so much time, and after I publish a chapter, one that I worked on, it just bothers me when people are like... searching for mistakes. I mean, yea it's important and all, but it's not the issue. The issue is actually reading to have fun, not to correct the author. And I feel like I work damn hard only for readers and criticize me, but I just wish they read my story to enjoy it, because that's the goal. I would love to hear it when I make mistakes, but I don't want it to be the highlight. Anyway, Thank you so much for your love and support you're a great friend :)**

 **Godgirl \- You're perfect, really. Love you. **

**The Elite \- No, **_**you're**_ **awesome! I'm jumping in excitement to read your review !**

 **iheartNYcity \- So I was lying in bed when I got a mail with your review, and I started reading it. I was just... so excited, so speechless. You hit all the buttons , really. **

**I really like this world and I'm glad you were there to tell me you see it, because it means the world. Someone actually sees me, sees my effort and appreciate it. You have no idea what a feeling that is. Thank you so so much for seeing me and for telling me.**

 **About you - I'm sorry to hear you're having a bad times like that. I would share that I had a really rough time lately, and if you wanted to talk I would very much love to be there for you :) I actually wanted to contact you but you reviewed as a guest so I couldn't find your user name.**

 **Have a great year, great times and great life. Don't let anything break you, and remember that sometimes, when you really want something, you destroy yourself in order to get it, and most of the times it's not worth it. Love yourself no matter what you've done or what you couldn't do. You are special, no one else in the world is ever going to be like you.**

 **Thank god my my mistakes haven't**

 **prevented you from enjoying my stories!**

 **Love you so much !**

* * *

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Kuky**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this time, the answers to your reviwes come first :)**

* * *

 **39cluesFanStar -** **Haha your review is perfect, thank you so much and love you :)**

* * *

 **Mademoisel** **-** **This story, unlike the rest of mine, is indeed AU and also a bit OOC. It's on purpose :)**

 **Thank you so so much!**

 **Yea I see your point and I agree, bad grammar and spelling mistakes are no fun and it ruin the flow of the story, BUT!**

 **I still think that reading a story just to find this mistakes is very very sad. Somebody works for those stories, and I think one should read them in order to have fun, and if they fins a mistake by accident, just let me know. I don't want some people to read something I worked on just to fix me. It's just... wrong. And kind of humiliating, really.**

 **I'm never mad at you, what a ridiculous reaquest, you're absolutely awesome :) Love so much and thank you for sharing what you think with me!**

* * *

 **KingGuest \- Dude, I missed you so much! Where have you beennnnnnnn?!**

 **Yea Drama rocks, of course there will be drama! Haha thank you, love you!**

* * *

 **Guest \- Nooo you're amazing and brilliant! :) **

**Thank you for your love and support it means so much!**

 **Love you!**

* * *

 **Jen** \- **Never said anything against constructive criticism. If you want to understand more, you're welcome to check my answer to Mademoisel. **

**You say you haven't seen a single review that highlighted all the mistakes? Glad you were so nice to actually read my story and search for them, because apparently you missed none. And that's the issue. Reading someone's story in order to find mistakes is just... Wrong. If you find some and wanna tell me just do, but remember it's not the goal. I'll be honest and say that after I spend time writing this, I will appreciate it more if someone will read my stories to actually enjoy them, not... test them or whatever. I don't deserve that.**

 **"You have to accept that not everyone is going to love your story, and also that they have the right to tell you so" -**

 **Okay. so... there are two options here. One - You like my story but you don't like the fact that I said something about fixing me, so you tell me this.**

 **That seems a bit unlikely, I don't think that if you loved that story you would post that kind of a review.**

 **Second - And more likely, you don't like my story. _What?_ Then what are you doing here, reading a story you don't like? Writing a mean comment about how I don't accept constructive criticism? About how I have so many mistakes that no review highlighted all? **

**If you don't like me or/and my stories, it's fine. I have nothing against you and I respect that, I just don't get the point. I really don't.**

 **Mad world.**

* * *

 **And to the chapter wooohoooo!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all of you out there that enjoy reading this story !**

 **Chapter 9**

The next few days, for Ian Kabra, passed in a blur.

Yea, he's been himself alright, he was excellent at work, he listened carefully in classes, he went out, but all he really wanted to do, all he really could think about was seeing _her_ again.

So when he got a text, informing him about another Cahill conference, he felt his heart begin to beat faster.

She would definitely be there, she has to. She will most likely sit with Sinead on the higher chairs, and she would be able to see him from above.

He never felt like that with anybody, and it was strange.

And stupid. And wrong, for so many reasons.

First of them was that she had a boyfriend.

Why had he even agreed to be friends with her? Nothing good could come out of it. He should go, have some fun, maybe even get with someone. Lord knew he could get with anyone he wanted.

But the thing was, he wanted her.

He couldn't even see the faces of other girls when they looked at him, and besides... Some part of him knew that if _she_ knew he'd been with someone, even if they're not together, it will erase any chance of she and him...Maybe...

Which was, again, stupid. She probably wasn't even thinking about him that way, nevertheless when she has a boyfriend. Some guy that could kiss her, could take her hand in his, could make her smile, could _touch_ her...

And the envy was back.

* * *

When he sat in the conference room, next to his parents, he looked up, his eyes searching for her, but she hadn't arrived yet.

"Today we are going to discuss this stupid plan the Madrigals suggested about making a medicine for disabled kids," His mother rolled her eyes next to him. "It would cost a fortune, and they want to sell it almost for free. it's ridiculous."

Ian nodded. It was, indeed, ridiculous. "So we're voting against it."

"We do." Vikram looked at Ian, a satisfied look in his dark eyes.

Ian sighed and looked up again. Finally! She was stepping inside, laughing softly about something that Sinead said.

Her hair was reddish than ever but still dark, she was just so special. Her green eyes found his, found him smirking at her.

She looked hesitant when their eyes met, and he knew why. If somebody would catch them, it would be the end. She smiled softly, and he averted his eyes.

The conference started, and the discussion about the Madrigal's suggestion began. The Thomas branch, the Ekaterina branch and the Madrigal branch were in favor of the new suggestion, leaving the Lucians and the Janus in minority against it.

Amy smiled to herself. _Finally_. She knew, from her parents, that almost every suggestion was won by the Lucians. They were sneaky and smart, always manipulating the other branches to think their way. Kind of like Ian had done with Jonah the other day, actually.

But not today, today the Madrigal suggestion had a majority of votes!

But things hadn't ended just yet. Vikram Kabra, Ian's father, rose up and straightened his suit. Just like in the movies, everybody turned quiet. It was like a rule everybody knew but no one ever talked about - You don't want to mess with this man. Or his wife, for the matter.

"If we are going to spend so much money on this product, I assume it's inefficient to sell it for so little. This way, we are going to lose instead of rise up."

Mumbles of agreement were heard all over the room, from all the branches - But the Madrigals.

"Vikram," Her mother got up and looked into his eyes. "Please remember that the price your branch has suggested if very high. There are very little families who would be able to afford that."

"So what do you suggest, give money for free?" Someone, a Janus, shouted from above. Amy bit her lip and arched her neck to look at him.

Suddenly, Arthur Cahill, her father, stood up next to his wife. "What's the matter with all of you, huh?" His blonde hair was moving with his frantic head movements. "Is that why you all agreed? You want the money? You think we're all just a company, or a -"

"Arthur," Isabel Kabra stopped him, her eyes blazing. Amy thought that despite her utter beauty, she resembled a snake at the moment. "We're also not a charity organization."

Arthur eyes widened in shock, his pupils narrowed, as if he totally lost it. Ian felt alarmed and stood up. "Look, Mr. Cahill," His tone was gentle and low. "What my parents are trying to say is -"

"Oh, do not try to tell my what your parents mean," Arthur's eyes turned dark, and he moved threateningly towards Ian, his finger jabbed at him, until he was only a step away from him. Amy rose up and watched, shocked. Her dad always hated how the other branches acted, but she had never seen him like that in her life.

"I know exactly what they mean!" He yelled in Ian's face. "You - all of you - all you care about is money! Every little thing is a deal for you! For years, every fucking thing is a deal for you! Each one of you is like that, greedy and selfish, and you're not better than your _parents_! You can't be trusted! " He spat.

 _"Dad!"_

All eyes went to Amy, who was standing there, mortified. Her father was just screaming in the face of the guy she was... trying to be friends with. The guy that saved her the day before, that protected her, that drove her home.

For a second, she met Ian's eyes, the second time that evening. His lips were a thin line, pressed to each other, and she could see from his eyes the shame, the anger, and the restraint he was holding.

Quickly, she returned her eyes to her father, but her mother managed to clam him down by then.

One of the director passed his tired eyes between the attenders. "Why wouldn't we all take a break, huh? Let's met in here in ten minutes."

* * *

"Wow, I've never seen your dad like this before." Sinead whispered to her as she stood up.

"Yea, me... me neither." Amy stuttered, still shocked. She saw her parents leaving the room, and she saw Isabel rolling her eyes with her husband. Ian mumbled something to them, and then he left as well.

Amy sighed. "I'm going to check on my parents."

"You should." Sinead's eyes were wide as she looked at her.

After she texted her mother, she found her parents sitting on a bench outside the building, between trees and leaves scattered around on the ground.

"Dad, are you alright?" She sat next to him, one hand patting his back.

He nodded and smiled at her, his eyes returned to blue and his smile was gentle. "Yea, sorry for scarring you, baby."

Next to her, Hope was shaking her head. "I can't believe they reduced us to this."

Her father wrapped his arm around her mother. "It won't happen again, I promise. I just... Lost myself for a minute. It's hard, when you have to work with that cold blooded people for years."

Amy bit her lip. "Maybe we all can compromise? I mean, we can make the price of the medicine something in the middle, no?"

"Yea, I think that's what we'll suggest." Arthur was rubbing his temples. "God, and their son - He is exactly like them. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"

Amy looked down, staying quiet. If she said anything, it would be suspicious.

Instead, when her parents weren't looking, she texted him.

 _'Let's talk later, please'_

She waited impatiently until she finally got a text back.

 _'We can't'_

Seriously? So he was going to blame her for somebody else's words?

She got another text from him

 _'I'm not mad or anything, if that's what you're worried about'_

Frustrated, she closed her phone.

After they returned to the conference room and decided on a price (that was much higher than what the Madrigals wanted) the meeting was over and all she could think about was talking to him. During the conference, he didn't look at her even once.

Which made sense, actually, even without all the drama earlier.

When the meeting was finally over, she looked at Sinead. "He walks really fast, I have to go now if I want to catch him. Can you wait for me?"

"Of course, go to your guy." Sinead chuckled.

Amy rolled her eyes but hurried outside. She hurried to hide between the tall trees, opening to woods next to the building. After a while, she saw him marching to his car.

 _'Ian! Look to your right!'_

She saw him taking out his phone and then, casually, stopping his strides. Then, he looked at her. He continued to walk to his car, but she saw him texting.

 _'Are you crazy?'_

Amy bit her lips and looked around. Almost everybody disappeared, but it wasn't safe enough.

 _'Want to go to the woods? Only for a second, really. I will go now, meet me their in five.'_

She waited until he looked at her again, and then turned around and made her way to the forest, all alone.

He saw her reddish long hair disappearing between the trees. What was she thinking? That he wouldn't follow? What was _he_ thinking when, after a few minutes, he took the same turn?

This was a mistake, but he couldn't help but follow her down.

After a few minutes of walking he found her waiting for him, looking absolutely concerned.

"Hey," Her green eyes softened as she spotted him. Her eyes, their color, was so much like the environment. She looked like a fairy. "I'm so sorry about what my dad said, he is -"

"He is right." He turned around and started walking, suddenly aware of their situation. They shouldn't be talking right now.

"What? No!" He walked really fast, it was hard to keep up with him.

"None of us can be trusted, nor my parents nor myself, so you better -"

"Ian," She took a bigger step and blocked his way. "It's not true, I trust you. You... You helped me out big time yesterday. And also... I feel like I can trust you, I told you before."

He took a deep breath and looked right and left before his serious wild golden eyes met hers again. "This," His tone lowered. "This thing that we're doing... If your parents find out-"

"They won't."

"If _my_ parents find out-"

"They won't."

She hesitated before she took his hand in hers. "Do you trust _me_?"

He took a deep breath again, hovering with his answer, his eyes study her carefully. "Yes."

She smiled, finally. "Okay. So trust me with this, maybe now the situation isn't great, but I believe that someday, we can make it better. We just have to wait, and keep trying."

He sighed, looking into her innocent eyes. How could she? How could she trust him? Can somebody actually be born with kindness? Does he even deserve to be next to her like that?

True to be told, he didn't quite believe that peace was obtainable. He knew exactly what his parents were like.

But if it gave him an open gate to still be in touch with her, so let it be.

* * *

 **And... Stop.**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wanna see my reaction to your review?**

 **Check beneath the chapter!**

 **Chapter 10**

Amy was sitting in hers and Sinead's room, taking a deep breath. She would try, the following days, to observe her connection with Jake. She had to try, he was such a great guy and he didn't deserve being dumped without a good reason.

Honestly, she didn't have a reason. Not really, just... just a feeling.

But was it enough? Was it Okay to break someone's heart only because you have a feeling?

Suddenly, Sinead stepped into the room. "You ready?"

Amy sighed, smiling at her. "Yes."

Sinead took a sip from her bottle and observed her. Amy was wearing a simple, thin, purple sweater and dark jeans. "You're not wearing his jacket."

"Oh, it's a bit warmer outside today."

Why Sinead had such a skeptical look on her face?

She turned around, her red curls jumping with the movement. "You know, before Ian stepped outside the last meeting, I saw him talking to Jonah Wizard."

"Really?" Amy titled her head. "And... how did you see it? Did anyone else see?"

Sinead shook her head. "They were doing it really fast, but I caught it. I don't think anyone else saw, but it's still different. I guess no one from the Lucian branch and the Janus branch would care that much, because these branches are more friendly with each other. Anyway, they were really careful."

"Oh, okay..." Amy narrowed her brows. "I didn't know. That's... weird, I guess."

"Yea." Sinead laughed and threw a shirt on her. "Come on, we need to go right now if we want to get in time."

Amy sighed and took the shirt off of her face. "When can we have a break? These meetings are taking place too often."

"And aren't you happy about it?" Sinead glanced at her, winking. "You get to see Ian Kabra every time."

Amy blushed and looked down as she got up. "Don't be silly, I've already told you - we're just friends."

Today, she had an urge to try to forget about him. She didn't put on his jacket, she didn't even want to hear his name. It felt like... It felt like her relationship with Jake was on the line mostly because the connection she had with _him_ , and she couldn't loath herself more because of that.

They stepped out of their apartment. "Hmm... and what does Jake think about your 'friend'?

Amy got into the car and closed the door after her. "He doesn't know, and he doesn't need to. Ian is just another friend."

"Friend who gave you his jacket as a gift." Sinead stared driving.

"He was just being nice to me."

"Nice? Him? Maybe to you, to me he is always a jerk."

"Maybe you guys just need more time to get along."

"Cut the crap, Amy. All this... this game you two are playing, it's reckless and dangerous and stupid. I'm sorry, I'm just... I don't want something to happen to you."

Amy took a deep breath. She had already known all that, but... "Sinead," She straightened, her voice a bit louder. "What if we can start something... completely new? Prove that the branches don't have to be enemies? That we can overcome this... this situation?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Sinead parked. "Amy, I appreciate you, and I appreciate your good will and your good heart. That's why you're my best friend. But this..." She waved her hand in dismiss.

Amy sighed, as Sinead stepped out of the car.

When they stepped inside the hall, Vikram and Isabel Kabra were already seated. The rest of the Lucian branch, too. _He_ was the only one who was missing.

Amy bit her lip. Surely he was just late, right? He was going to come, right?

Why did she even care? Wasn't she supposed not to?

But he didn't arrive. The meeting started without him, and as it painfully and slowly continued, and continued, all Amy could think about was how much she wanted him to burst in, dignified and handsome as ever.

Where was he?

Nobody had permission to escape these meetings just for anything.

Taking a deep breath, she left for the bathroom.

There, feeling almost like a thief, she took out her phone and texted him -

 _'Where are you?'_

Painfully waiting for his answer, she bit her lip.

She almost cried in relief as she got a text back.

 _'Car accident, some idiot ran into me'_

 _Oh, god._

Before she had enough time to think, she got another one -

 _'Don't worry, love. I'm fine. How is the meeting?'_

Was he kidding her?

 _'Ian, your parents are here. Is there anyone with you?'_

 _'No, I haven't told anyone beside the board. And now, you.'_

 _'What? Why?'_

 _'It's not a big deal, relax. I have a few broken ribs and I need to wait to get some tests, but that's all.'_

Lowering her phone, she took a deep breath.

Texting him again, she asked him which hospital he was staying at, and he answered back.

She closed her phone and hurried to the meeting. If he thought she was going to just leave him all alone while he was injured, then he was dead wrong.

When the meeting was finally over, she pulled Sinead aside. "Ian is in the hospital."

"What happened?" Sinead cocked her head.

"A car accident," Amy sighed, green eyes looking down. "I want to go visit him. Do you want to -"

"Too dangerous, Amy."

"Yea," She took a deep breath. "Well, I'm going anyway."

"Yea?" Sinead crossed her arms. "How, exactly?"

Amy looked up. "I will take _my_ car."

Sinead snorted, but the her smile vanished as she realized her friend was being serious. "That wreck of yours wouldn't survive that long of a drive!"

Amy shrugged. "He is alone there, Sin. Even his parents don't know."

Sinead sighed. "Take _my_ car."

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "Really?"

Sinead hugged her back, sighing. "Just... Take care, okay? And if he tries for anything-"

"He won't," Amy let go and smiled at her. "He saved me, remember?"

Sinead examined her smiling face, wondering if her friend was just too innocent or maybe she _did_ see the good in everybody. "If you say so."

* * *

Thank god Sinead let her borrow her car, that was all Amy could think about as she parked inside the hospital parking lot. The road was just so bumpy and harsh, there was no way her car could stand it.

Stepping outside the car, she texted him -

 _'Which floor? Which room?'_

It was a few minutes until he answered back. _'Why do you want to know?_ '

 _'Well, I didn't drive all this way for nothing.'_

 _'Are you kidding me? You're here?'_

 _"Yep.'_

 _'Floor 4, room 102. I can't believe it.'_

 _'Is that bad? Do you want me to go?'_

 _"No, no. Just... Come here.'_

She took a deep breath as she searched for his room, until she finally found it. There, alone, lied Ian Kabra in all of his glory, shirtless. His chest was covered in bandages, and all his upper body was full of bruises.

Feeling shy suddenly, she was hesitant before his door. But he turned his head and caught her standing there.

When his eyes met hers, she knew she had to finally step inside. "Hey," She said softly, getting closer to his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Don't tell me you drove all the way here."His voice was tough but his eyes were softer.

She playfully smiled. "Okay."

"Seriously?"

"I didn't want you to go through this alone," She explained, her warm eyes smiling at him. "Two years ago I had an accident, and I don't know how I would have gone through it without the support of my family and friends."

He nodded, but looked away. "I don't need anybody, really."

She bit her lip, feeling totally unwelcome, but then his warm, big hand sneaked into hers. Then, she heard his deep voice saying - "But it's still nice to have you here."

Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him again and sat on his bed. "So what's the deal?"

"I have some broken ribs, that's all. I just need to take it slow the next few days and rest."

"Will you manage? You know, with work, school and everything..."

"I can work and study from home, it's not a big deal."

She nodded. "So what now?"

"I'm waiting for the doctor to come and set me free."

She laughed.

When she smiled, she looked even more prettier, lord knows how that was possible. Her cheeks pink, her reddish hair smooth and falling down her shoulders, and her soft pink lips... It all reminded him of blossoming, of happiness. Of something pure and _good_.

"You know," When she rose her green forest eyes to meet his, it was like the picture was ten times better. "Sinead saw you and Jonah Wizard talking the other day."

"Oh, really?" He cocked his head. "Was she following me or something?"

She giggle and shrugged. "Maybe."

He sighed, eyes glaring at her. "The guy is not an idiot as he looks like, he actually has something to offer. He doesn't play games and he is very sharp. He knows what he is doing, he is not just another idiot with a good voice. That's the kind of people I like."

Amy listened, eyes warm and clever. "It looks like he feels the same way."

He rolled his eyes as she laughed. "You make it all sound so... _corny_."

She laughed. "And you make it all sound so... cold."

"It is cold." His eyes were fixed on hers, and she felt the vibration down her arm, this _thing_ that kept showing whenever he locked eyes with her.

"It doesn't have to be." She mumbled back.

Three seconds passed and then the spell broke by the doctor, stepping inside. "Ian Kabra, here are your release papers. I understand you have a busy schedule but you must rest well the next weeks in order to heal properly. And no sport!"

Ian sighed and made effort to rise. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor glanced at Amy, her lips tightly closed. "So you called somebody after all?"

"Yes," Ian smiled at her, And Amy saw that again, it wasn't his happy smile. Even though it was still charming, it was his bitter smile. "Someone who cares."

She blushed, touched and embarrassed at same time.

"Good," The doctor nodded in approval. "Take good care of him young lady."

"Hmm, I'm not - We're not -"

How do you explain to somebody their forbidden _friendship_?

Ian laughed softly at her discomfort, softness in his eyes. "We're not dating. Well, I ask her out all the time but she keeps saying no to me."

If you play a game, at least play it well.

 _"Ian!"_ She turned to face him, her blush spread across her cheeks.

" _Really?_ " The doctor passed her stares between them, and Amy thought she was probably wondering who could say no to him. Eventually, her eyes stopped on her blushing face. "Well, She is here after all, maybe you still have a chance." The doctor said eventually, nodding.

Ian chuckled, wanting to look at _her_ to see her reaction but holding himself. "Yea, maybe."

The doctor left and Amy turned to face him. "Seriously?"

He chuckled again, mischief in his golden eyes. "It was your fault, I don't even think she was that interested to begin with."

She rolled her eyes but helped him get up. "Whatever." She mumbled, face still red.

"How did you come here?"

"I took Sinead's car."

He sighed and looked outside. "Your apartment if far. How much time it took you?"

Amy blushed. "About two hours and a half."

He sighed. "I can't believe you."

She smiled. "We're friends now, I couldn't let you go through it on your own."

When they stepped out of the hospital, she turned to face him. "Do you have a way to go back to your apartment?"

"It's fine," He answered. "I will just call a cab."

"I can drive you if you want, you live near don't you?"

"Yes," Suddenly he looked disturbed. "It's dark now, do you plan on driving home on your own?"

"Don't worry about it," She smiled. "it's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing," He shook his head. "The way here is dangerous even in daylight. Do you have school tomorrow? It's Sunday."

"I don't." She answered, eyes searching his. Why on earth did she want him to invite her to his house? Why did she want this? Why?

"Then you can stay at my place and drive home in the morning." He offered.

"Are you sure your Okay with this?" She asked, suddenly hesitant. No one could know about this. If her parents find out...

"I'm sure." He nodded.

She used all the will power she could master to smile at him, while inside she felt her heart beating _fast, fast, fast_. "Alright, then! It's going to be fun, like a pajamas party."

He laughed, so nonchalant she could never even guess he was nervous. "Exactly, huh?"

She laughed, feeling the stress wear down a bit, and _then_ he smiled - A real smile, a happy smile.

* * *

 **Just wait for the next chapter, I work really hard on chapter 11, and it's going to be awesome.**

 **Anyway... I'm going to respond now!**

 **Godgirl13 \- You already know you are my one and only godgirl! Love you :) **

* * *

**Mademoiselle \- Glad you loved the chapter :) As I said a couple of times before, this story is OOC and AU. So the characters are acting a bit different sometimes. It's on purpose, doesn't matter that he is a Madrigal. He came to a point when he just couldn't take it any longer, and he blowed. **

**Ohhhh I like how you think! You already want to know when they start getting serious haha. Well, I'll tell you what.**

 **I like building it, because I believe that getting touchy and all that should not come so fast in out real life. I believe today people are getting touchy way too fast, and sometimes it loses all magic, all meaning because of that.**

 **Of course, it's just a story, but I still want to deliver a message this way, you know?**

 **Don't worry, they will get there ;)**

* * *

 **Guest \- This is so mice of you. Thank you so much it means so much to me. I think you and the rest are going to like the next chapter, I very much hope so at least, please stay around!**

* * *

 **Triviachamp** \- **Never saw a grown up getting angry before? You already know what I think of your views about adults. It's like you think they are perfect or something, and it's just not true. We already had this conversation before I think.**

 **The clue hunt happened but a long time ago, the characters did not take part of it.**

 **Ian is a student in college, actually I mentioned that a couple of times in the story.**

 **Of course they don't have a monopholy, that would be insane. There are so many drug companies that it's immposible.**

 **Thank you for your nice words, I appreciate it :)**

* * *

 **Guest (2) \- OHHH THANK YOU! I try! Believe me it's just so hard because I'm so damn busy! haha glad you love it though. Love you!**

* * *

 **Stay awesome :)**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, guys. It's been such a week.**

 **I don't have time almost at all, don't know when I'll get to post chapter 12,**

 **but for now, please have fun reading chapter 11, I really hope you'll enjoy this one in particular.**

 **Anyway, here are responses for your amazing reviews. Let me say once more how much I appreciate every single one, so thank you guys:**

* * *

 **Mademoiselle \- ****This is one of the sweetest reviews, thanks a lot!**

 **Yea a bit drastic, huh? DO NOT DARE DIE OUT OF IMPATIENCE!**

 **Awesome we're agreeing. I mean, kissing and making out scenes are always fun, but I just enjoy finding this spark, the real spark, in communication between two characters.**

* * *

 **39CluesFan-Star ****\- I've read your review after I already had the plot for this chapter, but worry not, I took your request and I will try to elaborate more on the accident the next chapter, whenever I'll have time to write it :)**

 **Another thing... this is so embarrassing, but I'm actually not so sure of what "Drawing out" means. Is it a good thing? A bad thing? Please tell!**

* * *

 **Some Person** **\- OKAY! haha thanks a lot, love you!**

* * *

 **hptriviachamp** **\- Wow, I'm so glad you pointed out Sinead's behavior, it's so cool somebody noticed it!**

 **It is mentioned on the first chapter that she studies Literature and History and about Ian... You will find out this chapter :)**

 **Thanks a lot for your review!**

* * *

 **Godgirl13** **\- What's true is true, you just can't help it ;) Love you!**

* * *

 **Guest** **\- Oh my god! Same here, I had such a week dude! I'm so happy that reading my story helped your day! Honestly, so glad!**

 **We got some busy days, huh? But you can go through it, just do your best, exams are just the final step. You gonna get it, you sound like a serious person from your review and I believe in you! Rock their world :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Ian's apartment was _not_ what Amy thought it would be.

For some reason, she imagined it way fancier, considering he was so... so dignified and his parents had so much money.

But actually, his apartment was rather small - though still bigger than hers and Sinead's. He had a living room, a bedroom, a rather big kitchen, and a bathroom.

His apartment was not fancy but was so... _neat_. And somehow cold. No pictures, no anything that could indicate that this place belonged to him.

"Wow, this place is so..." She trailed, looking around.

"Not what you thought it would be?" She saw him shrugging off his coat and put it on a stand.

She laughed. "Yes, actually."

He smiled at her, and suddenly the whole room lightened up. Whenever he smiled, she had this warm feeling inside of her. "I don't need too much luxury, despite what people might think."

She bit her lip and looked around. "Thanks for letting me stay, I think it started raining again."

Then, just on time, a strong, loud thunder was heard, roaring.

It was late, darkness outside and cold, but inside it was warm and lightened. Amy just felt somehow... relaxed. And it was weird, considering she barely knew the guy, and she was staying the night so far from home. She saw him taking the remote and turning on the air conditioner, probably just for her. He never complained about the cold and he was English, so he was probably used to it anyway. It never seemed to bother him.

"Ian..." She started, as she made her way to the living room.

"Yes?" He was right behind her.

Something in her voice made his heart start pounding.

She turned, her green eyes looking straight into his. Could she see what influence she had on him? "Why don't you have any pictures here?"

He was taken aback by the question. "I never thought of putting some, actually, although I do have one."

"You do?"

For some reason, it made her smile and he felt himself calm down a bit in response.

"I do. You want to see?"

"Yes." Her smile got even wider, and he took her hand without thinking and led her to the bedroom.

She looked down to see his dark hand covering her pale one. It was like it was symbolling not just their different skin color, but all their existence. He was rich, she was poor. He was build, very muscled, while she was rather skinny and weighted below what she needed to. He was so confident, she was not. He was popular, she was not. She was friendly, he was not. She was giddy, he was cold.

She was against violence, while he believed in it.

She was a Madrigal, he was Lucian.

But despite all that, his hand covering hers felt warm, reassuring. Despite the difference between them, it felt comfortable. Only the same tinglings down her arm, piercing her chest, warming her heart, bothered her.

She was not supposed to feel like this, not with him.

When they reached his bedroom down the thin corridor, he let go of her hand. Had he even noticed he was holding it? She didn't know.

He reached to a shelf, a wooden one that was put against the wall above a thin screen of a TV, and handed it to her. "Here."

Amy examined the photo, her pale fingers holding the blue frame carefully.

It was a picture of their family, but they all seemed younger. Maybe it was taken ten years ago?

Man, they were all just beautiful. There was no other word to describe it. They just had this kind of beauty, no door would slam in their face - ever.

Vikram was like Ian, only a bit more quadrangular somehow. Ian was sure chiseled, but more gently, not too much like that. His dad was very strong, and Ian was too, but he also had some gentleness he inherited from his mother.

Talking about his mother...

"Your mother and sister are so good looking."

And Ian, when he was younger... In the picture he was a kid, with black jet hair and olive skin, and _huge_ ocher eyes. Even when he was that young, he looked like a kid model, his face already beginning to shape.

"You're all very good looking," She handed him the photo back. "It's a beautiful picture.'

He nodded and put it back in place. "The only one we got."

"Really?" She got closer, questions in her green, innocent eyes. "Why?"

"I guess my parents didn't think it mattered anymore."

He said that without any emotion, like it was a fact and that's it. There was no sadness in his eyes nor his face or his voice, just... facts, coldness.

Suddenly, he looked at her and smirked. "So, you think I'm good looking?"

 _Busted_. Amy blushed, cursing herself. "Come on, you've known that already, all your family is good looking as well!"

"Really?" He stepped towards her, making her taking a step back.

Why was he so tall? And what game was he playing? Like he didn't know how attractive he was.

"Like you've never heard that one before." She challenged back, eyes locked with his, laughing suddenly and taking the final step to the wall.

His eyes turned darker as he approached her ever closer. "Well, it's different when it's coming from you."

And just like that, the mood changed.

Suddenly, it wasn't playful anymore.

Once more, Amy found herself with beating fast heart, flushed cheeks and widened eyes. And once more... once more she let herself slip and just for a moment, imagine what it'd be like to kiss him.

What it'd be like to be pressed against those muscles, to run her fingers through his hair, to make him groan, to make him whisper _her_ name.

She felt him turn rigid, eyes not so yellowish anymore, and let herself wonder what _he_ had in mind. Just the thought of what _he_ might be thinking turned her on. She clutched her fists, preventing herself from reaching out and -

"Anyway, if you want to shower I can land you some clothes."

And _just_ _like_ _that_ , he left her space and stepped away, searching through his closet. "I have a few shirts that you could use and some boxers."

"Oh," She was so embarrassed for a moment, _what just happened?_ "Thanks."

"You want to go first?" he asked, and finally looked at her again. His eyes returned to their color, and his hair fell down to the side. He was so handsome it hurt.

"Don't you need to turn on the water tank first?"

He chuckled. "No, I have warm water all the time."

She rolled her eyes. "Well that counts as a luxury."

"It does not," He chuckled again and she followed him to the bathroom. He took out a towel and handed her some clothes. "Warm water is a basic need."

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled before he closed the door. " _I_ don't have warm water all the time!"

It was a second before he closed the door, and he stopped in the middle, only his head showing. "You can always come here to shower, not like I would mind."

Then, he finally closed it and left her to herself, blushing and wondering, again, how come she was going to get a shower in a Lucian's house, and yet she felt completely safe.

When she finished and stepped out to the full of steam bathroom, she looked at the clothes he left her. There was a huge, dark-grey shirt, with the number 76 on it in black. And there were boxers, black ones.

When she slipped the shirt on, his scent welcomed her senses. It smelled so clean and so fresh. Just like he smelled.

Maybe it was a fabric softener or something?

She found him, shirtless, standing before a bookshelf in the living room.

"Hey, thanks for letting me shower, and... for the clothes." She blushed as he turned around.

His gaze was fixed on her for a few seconds, as if he was studying every little detail about her appearances. Suddenly aware of the bandages covering his chest, she asked - "How do you feel?"

He smiled, but it wasn't his happy smile. "Fine, thank you Love."

She sighed, and his smile widened a bit. "Don't call me Love."

He chuckled and stated to come closer. "You like books, correct? You can read whatever you want, watch whatever you want and eat whatever you want. If you need anything I'm in the shower, I won't take long."

* * *

When he finished, he came to the living room and just watched her for a second. Instead of reading a book, she was watching something in the TV, sitting on the couch and waiting for him.

She was wearing his clothes, the shirt was so big but only barely reached her thighs. He could barely see his black boxers on her.

She just looked so... innocent. So... _Madrigal_.

Suddenly, her stare met his, met his watching one.

His black hair was wet, he was wearing a short simple black shirt and dark sweat pants.

The shirt only emphasized his muscles, his olive skin was glowing and most importantly, his eyes were fixed on hers.

And somehow she knew exactly why.

She felt like an intruder.

Standing up, she walked until she was just before him. "I can go, if you want me to."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "No."

"Seriously, if you want -"

"I don't want you to go. Please, Amy."

She couldn't remember when was the last time she heard him saying her name. It was so soft, coming out of his mouth.

Her eyes turned softer, watching him with concern. "Then what is it?"

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, again, not his happy smile. This one was actually quite bitter. "I was just worried for a moment. You're in my apartment... and you're from another branch. I just realized how dangerous that is."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yea," and then she smiled. "But isn't it refreshing? You know, not to have to live in all this hate?"

He laughed, and they went to sit on the couch. "I have so many haters that I really don't know how it's like to live without it." He answered truthfully.

She sighed, staring at the screen without really seeing it. "Why would somebody hate you?"

"Why wouldn't them? For all they know, I have it all."

"And do you?"

The question left him unprepared, again. Who was this girl, making him struggle, making him lose his tongue, making him want to put effort for the first time in his life?

He never let any girl spend the night in his place. Never.

Who was she, making him forget everything? Making him bend?

Her warm eyes still looked at him, still waited for him. He had to think of an answer. "I do," He said eventually, eyes looking into hers. "But sometimes, everything somebody wants is nothing for someone else, and vice versa."

"It's difficult to be happy these days, huh?"

I think it's hard to find peace."

She nodded, and he had an urge to pull her into him. To take her by the waist and place her tight to him, to cares her hair, to hear her laugh again.

"I get what you mean," Without feeling, she got closer. "Sometimes I feel like _I_ have it all, but something is missing. But what? I have great parents, an annoying little brother, great friends, great boyfriend... I'm doing well at school, I learn what I like, everything... everything is great. That's why I don't get why sometimes, I feel so weird, I feel..."

"Empty."

She raised her eyes in wonder to meet his. He understood. Even when she couldn't find the words, he knew them.

"Yea," She said softly, so close to him but not caring at all. "Exactly."

"I wish I could tell you the answer to that," He replied, honesty in his voice. "But I can't. All I do to avoid it is just being busy all the time."

She laughed, and suddenly, the atmosphere lightened up a bit, the light came back. "That sounds like you."

"Yea?" He smirked, leaning towards her. "What else sounds like me?"

"Hmm... let's see..." She laughed, but didn't break eye contact. "It sounds like you to avoid what the doctors told you and go to work anyway."

He chuckle,and this time - _finally!_ This time was real. The light graced his gorgeous face, his eyes bright. "That's right, actually. I'm impressed."

"Would you believe it? We're getting to know each other." She laughed and he joined her. "Now it's your turn."

He cocked his head to one side. "To say something that sounds like you?"

She smiled, looking into his eyes. The feeling was so... overwhelming, she felt as if she had just been to the park. She felt thrilled, excited. _Alive_.

"Yes."

He smirked again. "You study Literature."

She rolled her eyes. "Too easy."

"And History."

"Still too easy."

"Alright," The challenge was shining in his eyes. "It sounds like you to forget everything while you're reading, to volunteer once a week and to have a small group of close friends instead of a larger one, which isn't really close."

She looked at him, her green big eyes surprised. "Wow, I didn't see that one coming."

He laughed. "And I could go on."

She sighed, and looked into his eyes again. "So... you're a student too, right?"

He nodded. "Of course." He cocked his head again, a small smile gracing his lips. "So... if it was so easy for me to guess what you study..."

She laughed. "Hey it's not the same thing. I'm so obvious, with you, it's... It's never obvious."

"Come on," His eyes were challenging. "What would I choose to study, Love?"

She took a deep breath and examined him for a moment. "I'll say... Law?"

He smiled. "Two points."

"Really?" She felt like a winner only because she guessed correctly. But who cared? To guess what this guys would do is beyond possible.

He chuckled. "Really. But it's not the only thing I study."

"Oh, damn," She shrank her borrows and he laughed. "I also study Philosophy, I picked that one as a minor."

"Wow," Amy's eyes softened. "That's sounds interesting, but tough. How do you have time for all that? I mean, those subjects both are a heavy load."

He smirked again. "I barely sleep."

She laughed.

Seeing her laughing like this, her pale skin flushed, made his heart beat faster. "How did you know I study Law?"

She stopped laughing and took her beautiful long hair back. It kept coming to her front despite her effort, gracing her face. "It's just that... you always have good arguments. You can make people actually think, you know? To see things from different angles.

He smiles, and this time, though it's not one of his happy smiles, she sees that it's purely genuine. "Quite an observation you've got there, not too bad for a Madrigal."

"Hey!" She smacked him playfully, but couldn't erase the smile from her face. "We're trying to make peace, remember?"

He rolls his eyes, and then glances at the hour. "It's late, you must be tired."

Only when she averted her eyes, only when she looked at the time herself, she understood that he was right. How much time did they spend on this couch, just talking? When was the last time she enjoyed a conversation that much?

She held back a yawn, and he chuckled. "You can sleep in my bed, I will take the couch."

Blushing suddenly, she answered "N-No! I mean, I'll take the couch. You're injured, it's not the time to be a gentleman."

He rolled his eyes. "It's nothing, I will sleep here tonight."

"No, I will."

"Love-"

"If I don't, then I'll just... drive home."

They both looked at the same time when a thunder roared outside the black sky. The rain did not stop, not even for a second.

She didn't want to drive home. Not like this, not in the dark, not in the rain. It was a long road that contained drastic slopes, sharp turned and deceases.

He took one glance outside, and then looked back at her. " _Fine_ "

She smiled in victory as he rolled his eyes.

She helps him fix the couch for her, and he explains to her where she can find another blanket or a pillow if she needs them.

"So you have everything you need?" They're standing before each other, ready to say goodnight.

"Yes." She smiles softly and he wishes he didn't have to say goodbye, even if it was just a room away. "Thanks, Ian."

Suddenly she feels how close they're standing, how close he is.

His eyes are looking into hers, just for a second, before he says "Goodnight, then." and walks away.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

 **Let me be honest here. If you won't review, I won't update.**

 **If I put time and effort into this, I want to know that it's worth something, that the story is being read and loved. The only way I have to know that is via reviews.**

* * *

 **A response to the single review for chapter 11:**

 **Guest** **\- Thank you so much :) I actually do this in every one of my stories and I really enjoy that too. Actually, when I saw I got no reviews on chapter 11 I was like - What? Ah, Okay. I won't start working on the next chapter until I get some reviews. And then, you came. So basically... this is all for you. Thank you and Love you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Amy woke up to a sound of ferment.

Rolling on the couch, her reddish-brown hair swept across her face, tingling it. She took it out and rose up, opening her green eyes and taking a moment to remember where she was.

But it was easier than she thought it would be, she remembered everything exactly, as if she was coming over to his place all the time and that was just ordinary.

She glanced at the kitchen, and saw him walking around, shirtless, making something to eat.

He looked so nonchalant; she had never seen him like that. It was as if he didn't mind the blue and purple bruises that were scattered around his back and probably his front too.

She bit a lip, just wanting for a second to erase all of them.

The bandages were still wrapped tightly around him chest and back, but he didn't look like he minded it much also.

She didn't know that for the first time for a long long time, Ian Kabra was actually in a _good mood._

When he woke up that morning, about an hour before she did, he took a glance at her and felt his stress wear down.

His body was aching, his limbs were killing him, and he had to wrap the bandages even harder around himself because he started bleeding again during the night, but everything was _fine_.

She looked so beautiful, all wrapped inside the blankets. She was sleeping so peacefully.

Knowing he had some time until she woke up, he turned to prepare breakfast.

Eating well was one of the things He never compromised on. Making good food, healthy and tasty food was one of his passions. No way was he ever going to let junk into his system.

Stirring the pan, waiting for the eggs to be cooked, he started on cutting the bread and making some toasts. Obviously she was a sucker for sweets so he made some blueberry jam.

 _Why was he feeling so good?_ It almost scared him. But he couldn't think about it, not here and not now. He had to wait until she was gone.

He was so focused on his cooking and she was so quiet when she woke up, that he didn't even notice her staring at him before finally getting out of the couch.

She just... He looked so good and so focused, moving around fast, taking care of so many things at the same time.

When she pictured him with this big, white hat of a real chef, she blushed. Ian would definitely be a hot chef. His lips, his smile, his eyes... If he ever was to open a restaurant, it would definitely be a success merely because of his looks. And when it comes to food...

The same that rose from the kitchen was amazing. It was tomatoes, and eggs, and there was sweetness, and crispiness, and she just felt her belly roar.

When she finally got off the couch, he turned to face her, finally noticing she was awake. They exchanged looks for a moment, and she felt her pulse quicken as she felt him looking at her up and down.

He just couldn't help it - He had a bliss seeing her wearing his clothes, and especially this big dark shirt.

The tension between them faded away quickly, when she smiled at him and he smiled back.

Heart beating fast, all she could think about was that he could never know she was feeling that way. "Good morning," She smiled again as she reached the kitchen, taking a full inhale of the smell. He laughed.

"What are you making?"

"Breakfast" He turned to stir something, his tone was light, she noticed. He was in a good mood despite all those bruises.

"How are you feeling?"

He turned to face her when he heard the concern in her voice. Green eyes watched him in worry. "Oh, you're bleeding!"

"No, no," He hurried to calm her down. "I was bleeding again during the night, this is dry blood. Don't worry, I'm fine, it would only take a few days and then it would be all better."

She slowly nodded, before her eyes passed him and turned to look at the food. "Wow."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving"

"Come on."

They managed the table together, and Amy wondered about how all this felt so natural. Fixing the table, having great food for breakfast. This all wasn't normal for her, but still.

When they finally sat down and she got to taste what he was making, she felt on cloud nine. "Oh my god, this is so good."

He smiled a happy smile. "I'm glad you like it." He said honestly.

"I've never eaten something like this before."

"Yea, it's a recipe I made. By the way, I figured you're probably into sweets - "

"I am." She laughed. "Very much."

He pushed a little plate covered in a dark jam to her. "Try this."

When she put the jam on the toast and tasted it, she closed her eyes, ravishing the taste. "That's heaven."

He laughed. "Blueberry jam."

"Also a recipe you made?"

"Indeed."

"You are so talented."

He put a spoon into his mouth, shrinking his brows. "Eating healthily and in orderly manner is important in my opinion."

"That's good, Sinead and I - We mostly eat snacks in the apartment. We are just too lazy to actually put our aprons on and make something edible to eat." She laughed.

He shook his head. "With me that just won't do. Snacks all the time? Really?"

She laughed again, feeling giddy all of a sudden. "All the time. Sinead prefers Cheetos cheese, and I prefer chocolate."

"Well, then enjoy the opportunity to eat actual food now." He chuckled, as he poured her and himself a glass of orange juice.

She sighed after she took a sip. "You know, I like it when there's no school."

He laughed. "Really? That's so unlike you."

"So we're talking about what's unlike us now?"

He laughed. "No, no. Let's not start again, please."

She giggled. "No, I mean I love school, really, it's just that with all these Cahill meetings, volunteering and exams, I barely have time for myself or for my friends."

 _What about your boyfriend?_

There was nothing he wanted to ask more. Nothing. But he somehow knew the question would make her uncomfortable, and would only harm their good atmosphere right now. And he didn't want that.

But Amy did think about that. Taking another spoon full of tomatoes, herbs and eggs, she shrank her brows when she remembered she actually had a boyfriend.

Her a bit dorkish, charming boyfriend from home.

Her boyfriend, who was one hour drive away from her.

And still, it looked like the _two_ hour drive that separated Ian and her did not prevent them from meeting.

"Everything is Okay?"

She raised her eyes to meet his goldish, concern ones. Suddenly, she felt so thankful to him. "Ian, thanks for letting me stay here, and thanks for the breakfast."

He looked surprised, brows narrowed. "My pleasure."

She sighed. "And... yes. I just... I have something to do at home, that's all."

* * *

 **Until the next time!**

 **... Or not?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone so much for your warm words, it means very much for me. So Mademoiselle, Godgirl, Guest, iheartNYcity, this one is for you, hopefully you'll like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Amy sighed as she stopped in a red light. Thank god Sinead was kind enough to lend her her car. She just went through so many descendents, so dangerous. It was not a laughing matter, this road.

She tapped on her phone, making it call Jake.

 _Ring...Ring...Ring..._ "Hello?"

"Hey, how are you?" Amy turned the wheel as the road turned.

"Missing you as always, how about you?"

The words pinched at her heart, but it still felt like a line said by a famous actress. Did he mean it at all?

"I'm good, I actually wanted to know if you'd like to meet today."

"I'm always happy to see you, it's just that tonight I -"

"I'll be coming over. Is that okay? You won't have to drive all the way to my place."

Silence prevailed as she continued driving, pissed but swallowing her anger.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just need to talk to you."

"Are you mad at me?"

Amy took a deep breath. She should do it now. She would not wait, the sooner the better. "No, it's not that. I'm on my way, is that cool?"

"Of course. I'll see you, then."

The call was disconnected, and she took another deep breath.

How come it was so hard for the both of them to meet? How come they barely spoke on the phone to each other? What did their connection mean, if it wasn't strong enough so they would find time to meet? To talk, for god's sake?

She could not live like this. She could not let this going on, let him make her feel guilty about wanting more. About wanting more than this... this nothing.

What was she to him anyway? Some goal he needed to accomplish?

* * *

Jake's brown eyes and hair were quite sandy. He was a good looking guy, but he was a bit too tall and his manners were sometimes really awkward.

When he opened the door for her and greeted her, he definitely was surprised when all she gave him was a hug.

With her heart beating fast, she stepped into his little apartment, glad that his roommate was not at home.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He offered her before they sat down in his living room.

"No, it's okay." She bit her lip, as he started to smile awkwardly. "What are you wearing, by the way?"

She looked down on herself and blushed. She was still wearing his damned shirt. Seriously?

"It's Dan's, I forgot the change." She said quickly, averting her eyes. "Jake, I..." She started, her long hair covering her face. She averted her eyes from his. How do you say it? How do you knowingly hurt someone?

"I feel lost, in our relationship."

 _You explain._

"What?" His eyes widened.

 _had he seriously not seen this one coming?_

Amy sighed, rising her green eyes to meet his. He probably could see the fear in them, the worry. She felt horrible, scared. "We never meet, we almost never speak..."

"It's just the season, Amy. I have a lot going on and so you do. And we live pretty far from each other."

She shook her head. "No, Jake. I mean yes, we have a lot going on, but I just don't think it's enough to actually prevent us from reaching out to each other. And one hour drive is really not that great of a distance." Suddenly, the anger came back.

These were excuses. Only excuses.

"Do you really think so?" He looked so innocent. _Cut the crap._

"Yes."

"What do you want to do, then?"

She took a deep breath, and finally he realized what they were talking about. "Don't tell me -"

"I think we should break up."

She could feel the tension in the air so thick, for a moment, and then he shook his head. " _No_."

"Jake, I -"

"How could you say something like that?" He got up from the coach and started pacing around.

She stood up, eyes following him. "I feel like we're both not enough committed to this, okay? It's not only you, it's also me."

He started chuckling, hysterically. "Don't tell me the 'It's not you, it's me' excuse."

She wanted to pull at her hair in frustration. Instead, she took a deep breath and walked until she was closer to him. "Jake, I like you." She said softly. "I really do, but it isn't working out. Okay? You're a great guy and I'm thankful I got to know you."

His shoulders were shaking as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, she remembered how her own dad screamed at the Lucians that meeting.

She has never seen Jake like that, just like she had never seen her father like that.

Maybe she doesn't really know the people that are closest to her? Or maybe we just can't act the same all the time?

He opened his eyes and looked down on her, and she could see the hurt in them. "Maybe you're over with me, but I'm not over you. If you change your mind..."

Somehow, it hurt even more than if he yelled at her. She smiled and gave him a little smack on the arm. "Don't say that, you're going to get over it in no time."

"Whatever."

She bit her lip so hard in order to stop the tears. "Bye, Jake."

* * *

Sinead popped open the ice cream can. "There we go."

Amy sighed in the living room, legs hunched on the sofa, long hair falling behind the sofa's back rest. She was covered in a blanket, but not entirely.

She felt awful.

Sinead approached her, red curls jumping around her head. Amy always loved Sinead's hair. She handed her a spoon and started diving in. "Hmm..." She closed her eyes and relished the taste. "I'm glad we picked the Brownies one."

Amy laughed. "Yea it's delicious."

Sinead sighed and stared at her, green-blue eyes not blinking not even for a second. Sinead could be quite scary sometimes, she had this habit of _not blinking_ , and therefore - make you extremely uncomfortable.

So Amy just started laughing. "Stop that!"

Sinead laughed as well. "You seem sad, while we should celebrate."

She got serious again. "I hurt his feelings, Sin. He actually thought everything was fine."

"That's _his_ problem." Sinead shrugged. "You are completely fine, you've been honest with him, and that all that matters."

Amy sighed. "Yea, you're right. I just hate being in a situation like that."

Sinead nodded. "So what are you going to do now?"

"About what?" Amy finally dug into the ice cream, getting a big spoon out.

"Ian Kabra."

Amy almost chocked from the ice cream. " _What_?"

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Are we still pretending there's nothing?"

Amy blushed and shook her head. "We're not pretending anything."

"You stayed the night in his place." Sinead's gaze pierced her. "You came back wearing his _shirt_. Do you actually want to tell me he didn't try for anything when you were with him?"

Amy bit her lip, feeling like smiling suddenly. "No, he didn't try for anything. He was so nice you have no idea."

"Really?"

"Yea. He even made us breakfast. He's an amazing cook."

"Maybe that's his strategy."

Amy sighed. "Strategy for what, exactly? He isn't into me, Sin. He never has been. First, because he is too smart for something like this, he knows it can't happen, and second - I'm probably not his type. It seems like he is into... more _sophisticated_ girls."

Sinead titled her head, seeing her friend in a new angle. Amy looked quite... bummed. She was almost _pouting_.

Sinead's voice was gentler now, her eyes softened. "I don't think so, Ames."

"What makes you think he is into me?" Amy titled her head, lips pressed together into a tight line.

"You're wearing his clothes, he came to your rescue in that club, you spent the night in his place, and he made you breakfast..."

Amy sighed. "Don't forget that my dad yelled at him the other day. We're just... _trying_ to be friends. You didn't see how girls looked at him back then at the club. That's his place, that's his area. _My_ area is a library."

Sinead nodded, knowing better and leaving the subject. "Okay, baby. So, which movie do you want to watch?"

* * *

"Are you okay, Ian dear?"

Ian turned his head so his eyes will face his mother's. It's been a few days since he last saw Amy, and they barely talked. She sent him a message that she came home safely, and they talked about school and projects and that's it. He had a strange feeling something happened, and he couldn't shake it off.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"You barley said anything since the moment you stepped into the car." She mentioned.

He sighed. "I'm very busy, that's all."

He could see his father, the one who was driving the car, get stiff. Great.

It wasn't necessary for them to go to these meetings together, but his parents insisted it was important to show the rest of the Cahills that they are a unit, a perfect family who is always together.

In reality, he barely had time to see his parents. And Natalie... They mostly just spoke on the phone.

"Very busy?" Vikram's bass voice was heard. "Anything in particular?"

Ian's mind went to the pretty redhead that was stuck in there for some reason.

"I have some semester tests."

With his father, he always knew to be extra careful. This man was sharp, sometimes even too sharp. And cruel. He could be onto you in a minute if he feels there's something wrong. And if he does - You can consider yourself dead.

Many people told him that in many ways, he was just like him.

"Only tests?" His father's dark eyes looked at him in the front mirror.

He raised his chin confidently, staring right back. "Yes. Since the accident it's been harder to use my arm lately, so I had difficulty in studying. But the pain is slowly fading away, so it's fine."

He lied so well he almost believed himself.

His father averted his eyes and started to curse. "We should have caught that reckless son of a bitch that did that to you and kill him."

"Actually, it was a woman."

"Actually, does it matter?" His father mimicked him.

Ian sighed. "No."

"Then shut up."

When they finally arrived and took their seats, he had to hold himself from looking up. She and Sinead hadn't arrived yet.

* * *

When Amy and Sinead arrived, they saw that most of the members were already seated.

"Are we late?" Amy whispered in concern.

"No, we're fine, it's everyone here who likes to be here so fucking early." Sinead mumbled with anger.

Amy giggled quietly. "It's so Cahill to be like that."

"Totally."

After the meeting started, Amy kept feeling her phone buzzing.

"Is that your phone?" Sinead glanced at her from the corner of her eyes.

"No way, do you feel that too?"

"No, silly, it's not only vibrating it's buzzing. Look, everyone is looking at us!"

"Oh, god." Amy saw the people underneath looking up, frowning. Ian was one of them, but his eyes were on _her_ , as if he knew it was _her_ dammed phone.

He looked so handsome today, she had never seen him wearing blue before. He was wearing an azure sweater and his sleeves were rolled up and exposed his forearms. It emphasized his olive skin, his chest, his eyes. He looked madly perfect as always.

"You should go outside and see what's going on, maybe it's an emergency." Sinead whispered to her.

Amy resisted the urge to curse and nodded. She swiftly got up and walked out of the room, taking out her phone.

Twenty messages.

From Jake.

She scrolled down, mortified by his messages.

 _'I know I said I'm okay, but I'm not. How could you do this to me? After everything we've been through together?'_

 _'All of that because I was busy? You knew that in the first place, is that a good enough reason for you to break me?'_

 _"I feel like I've never even known you.'_

 _'Thank you so much for destroying me.'_

She felt her eyes starting to tear up.

Destroying him...?

She thought about getting inside the hall again but she couldn't. She couldn't walk in like this, she looked liked a mess.

Instead, she went to the bathroom, the little place where no one ever went to. Mostly when they wanted to pee, people would go downstairs or something.

Expect from Ian, she never saw anybody there.

So there she went.

* * *

Ian tapped his foot impatiently, waiting until it would be unsuspicious to go out as well. What took her so long? Who tried to contact her like crazy?

When he finally decided it was okay, he stood up quietly and left. She wasn't outside the meeting room.

There was only one place she could be at.

When he opened the bathroom door and saw her standing there, he felt his breath hitches.

She was just standing there, green forest eyes teary, and a numb look on her face.

She sighed when she saw him and wiped her face. "Everything's fine, sorry you had to see this." She turned so he wouldn't see her face.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was steady as he walked closer to her, facing her back. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, really," She turned around and wiped her face. He took her hands in his. "Tell me."

His voice was demanding, his grip was hard. When she raised her eyes to meet his smoldering ones, she felt suddenly like she had no choice but tell him.

"M-my boyfriend and I broke up." She stuttered, blushing, and he released her hands in a second. " _Oh_."

He didn't even feel happy.

He couldn't.

She nodded, the tears renewing in her eyes. "And he wrote some things to me that kind of... hurt."

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's nothing, it's just that I didn't expect that from him. He didn't seem like that kind of a guy."

"When did you guys brake up?"

"A few days ago." She blushed, not daring to tell him that it was just after she left his place.

Ian searched her face, he put his hands on her shoulders. "I can make him pay, if you want to."

" _What? No!_ " She shook his hands off, shocked. "Why do you always _do_ that?"

" _Do_ _what_?" He looked frustrated. When he frowned, she could see his lips shrink. Somehow it was so attractive that she had to look away to keep her train of thought.

"Turn to violence when there's no need to."

"So we're back to that?"

"Yea, we're back to that."

 _"GUYS!"_ suddenly, Sinead burst into the room, half whispering, half shouting. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Amy paled as Ian stiffed. "Did anyone else hear?"

"No, _idiots_ , I walked straight here what the meeting was over and started hearing you talking. _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ "

They both sighed. "You're right." Amy mumbled, not letting her eyes meet his _this_ _time._

"Ames are you okay? Who was it?"

Amy looked down. "Jake."

Sinead's eyes darkened. "Oh, no."

"Yea" She blushed, feeling suddenly too aware of Ian's presence.

"Jake, huh?" he turned to face her, his eyes had something unclear in them, it was like he didn't want her to see what he was thinking.

What could she probably say to _that?_

She rolled her eyes. "Yea, that's his name."

Sinead walked closer to her, her blue eyes softer. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," Amy took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to ignore him."

"You bet," Sinead rolled her eyes. "You should have broken up with him a long time ago."

Realization trickled slowly inside of Ian.

 _She was the one who broke up with him._

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, what's up? I hope you'll like this chapter :)**

 **Chapter 14**

Amy sat next to Sinead before their table at the small restaurant they were sitting in. Ian... was standing in line, getting their _bombastic_ ice creams bowls.

As she watched him standing there, looking way more dignified than anyone next to him, she mumbled. "I don't understand."

Sinead's sharp eyes turned to her. "What?"

Amy sighed and turned to look at her. "Why did you insist of the three of us getting her and eat ice cream."

Sinead rolled her eyes. "Well, first - It's the best ice cream restaurant ever. Second - You were depressed, and that's what we do when we're depressed."

"Why did you invite _him_?" Amy indicated with her head at the guy in question.

They went to the restaurant right after the meeting was over. They made sure to be as careful as possible. And it worked.

Outside, it was already night. The sky was black, little stars shining through.

Sinead glanced at her. "He is your _friend_ , isn't he?"

Amy sighed. "I don't know anymore. Maybe we're too different, Sin. Maybe you were right."

"Ah, what? Did you -"

"Here," Ian put their huge ice cream bowl right in front of them. Of course they shared, they couldn't eat something like this alone.

For him, of course, he only ordered coffee.

The bowl contained banana, Belgium chocolate, salted caramel ice cream, it had pieces of chocolate and peanut butter all over it and some hot sweet nougat sauce.

"Wow." Sinead stared at the bowl.

"Maybe we should have taken the smaller one." Amy agreed, eyes wide.

"What about you Ian, isn't it tempting?" Sinead removed her eyes from the bowl.

Ian shrugged, taking a sip from his coffee. "Not too much."

"Really?" She looked amused. "Okay. Anyway, I thought about your little idea of, you know _, not being enemies_ , and I wanted to know what you guys think about expanding this thing."

"What do you mean?" Amy took the spoon, and dove into the ice cream.

Ian's eyes followed her actions. For some reason, she wouldn't meet his eyes. What was her problem?

"Ian, you're friends with Jonah Wizard, aren't you?" Sinead turned to him.

Ian sighed, not knowing where this is going and not liking not to know. "You could say that."

"And Amy and I are friends," She nodded. "The four of us support the same thing, why wouldn't we have our own group?"

Ian could see Amy's green eyes light up. "We could start a revolution!" She half whispered half cheered, all happy all of a sudden.

Ian stared at her, stared at the blush that returned to life in her cheeks, stared at the spark that returned to life in her eyes.

So _that_ could make her happy? Really?

"What do you think, Ian?" Sinead turned to him.

He closed his eyes in order not to see _her_ reaction. "I think it's a terrible idea. All we do now is dangerous enough, we barely made it here safely. So you want to make it even more dangerous?"

Amy took a deep breath and he opened his eyes. "We could be careful, you don't have to judge it so severely right from the beginning."

She still wouldn't look into his eyes, but he could hear the irritation in her voice.

 _Was she serious now?_ "Judge it so severely? We're talking about our _life_." His golden eyes were blazing, cold.

She looked down, and for a second, all he could think about was that despite their conflicts, she was just beautiful.

Her hair was straight and thick, contradicting her pale skin, and he could see the deep green in her eyes beyond her thick lashes.

When did they start acting like that to each other?

All he could think about was their previous argument at the Cahill toilet.

Realization kicked in.

Maybe he was right all along.

Maybe they were just too different.

His lips pressed together into a thin line, as Sinead watched, confused, the both of them, her stare going back and forth.

"O-kay... Hmm..." She continued, frowning. "We could be careful, you know, have our own meetings in the forest near. No one ever goes there."

He sighed. "I'll talk to Jonah, figure out what he thinks. But sincerely, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to be a part of this, merely because he doesn't have time."

"And what if he actually wants to take a part in this?" Amy raised her eyes, _finally_ meeting his gaze.

"You know what? If he would say yes, so will I."

He felt so stupid at the moment.

This girl was making his do reckless, _stupid_ things.

"Seriously?" Sinead's smile widened, she mockingly smirked at him. "Is that the kind of relationship you two have?"

Ian looked at her with contempt. Amy started to think these two actually were having fun mocking each other. "If he says yes, then I would be the only one who's say no. Sadly, if I say no, I would be the reason this all thing will fall apart, because Jonah has nothing to do with either of you."

Sinead exhaled loudly and straightened in her seat. "Wow, that's... nice of you."

Amy nodded, again - not meeting his eyes. "Just imagine what it would be like."

Ian sighed.

 _A disaster_

* * *

In the car, Sinead turned on the heat, while Amy breathed into her hands. "It gets so cold, I think we can expect snow soon."

Sinead glanced at her, and moved the wheel. "Can you tell me what happened between you two?"

Amy looked aside, staring out of the window. "What now?"

"It felt like you guys aren't friends at all."

Amy took a deep breath, before her eyes started to tear, and her voice broke. "Sinead..."

"Oh my god," Sinead glanced at her, mortified. "What the hell?"

Amy shook her head, her hair swinging with the movement. "I broke up with Jake only a few days ago, and I didn't even think about Ian when I did so, I just thought that Jake and I are not a good match. Neither of us really cared, we barely met, we barely talked. And somehow, with Ian..."

"Oh," Sinead nodded knowingly, and returned her eyes to the road. "You get you actually want more."

"No, I don't," Amy's voice was angry. "And I _can't_ want more. Today, in the toilet, all I wanted was to see him, and when he showed, I felt so relaxed suddenly, I felt, I felt... _relived_. Because I wanted him to be there for me and he was. But," She took a deep breath, and her voice started to get shaky.

Sinead parked the car, and turned her body to face her. "What?"

"He asked me if I wanted him to _take_ _care_ of Jake," She whispered. "He is very very violent. And at that moment, I saw his eyes. They were just like the snake, in the Lucian's symbol. And suddenly, I get it. He is Lucian. We're so different, our families hate each others' guts, and even though I feel _something_ whenever he is around, I don't think he feels the same. I don't know why, Sinead, but suddenly it feels like a bad idea."

Sinead studied her, her blue eyes smart and kind. "You know why suddenly it feels like a bad idea?"

"Why?"

"Because now, after you and Jake split, it gets real."

Amy bit her lip.

Sinead continued. "All the things you felt before when you were with him now float up, not hidden anyway. This is getting real, because you understand there's a _chance_."

"But there really isn't," Amy shook her head. "I'm deluding myself, and whenever he is there... it's not helping."

"What if he feels like you?" Sinead's voice was gentle.

"Even if he does, and I doubt that," Amy closed her eyes. "It could turn wrong, for so many reasons. I think... I think I'm scared. At the beginning, I just wanted to be friends to start all this, to have a chance to stop the hate between our families. I never expected to..."

"Like him?"

Amy blushed. "Yea," She said quietly. "And now, that I do..." She sighed. "I think to myself, maybe it was a mistake from the beginning. Maybe I got it wrong. I can't even look into his eyes now, since I broke up with Jake."

Sinead was quiet for a second, before she started to think again. "As a friend, I have to tell you you're right. Look, Ames, you got what you initially wanted. If Jonah agrees, we could start something new. You don't have to stay good friends with him if you think it's bad for you."

Amy looked down, mumbling. "I don't think I can stay friends with him at all."

"Look, you're terrified, I can feel that from you, but let's get inside and go to sleep, okay? It's been an exhausting day."

Amy started wiped a tear, struggling not to cry. "I don't want to feel that way, Sinead, I really don't. It's been so great being friends with him, and now my stupid feelings and I are, are," She burst in tears. "Destroying everything."

Sinead took her into her arms quietly, letting her sob.

"It'll be okay, Ames. I have no idea how, but it will."

Inside, she barely believed herself. They were sunk in a hot mess.

* * *

 **Responses:**

* * *

 **iheartNYcity** **\- Haha that's okay don't worry about that I'm pretty busy myself.**

 **Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. I'm so glad you enjoyed that, really.**

 **Be patient, don't worry, they will get together but it's going to take a little more ;)**

 **Haha I actually started singing for myself "Jake is out of the picture..." XD**

* * *

 **Guest** **-** **First - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Second - NO NO NO! BABY! you got it all wrong!**

 **I'm going to refer to every single of your points, but I'll try to make it short as possible because if I don't, it's going to be a long, long answer.**

 **WELL -**

 **I described Jake appearance for the reader, it's not what Amy is thinking when she sees him, obviously. And that answers to your second point about her being superficial. She isn't.**

 **You also said and I quote -**

"You also wanted to portray the break-up scene as awkward, which it was to a certain degree, but not in the way you wanted it to be. **"**

 **So, no, I didn't. I didn't think about awkward at all, and how would you know? You're not in my head.**

 **Amy feels horrible and scared, because, I don't know if you ever broke up with somebody but let me tell you - that's how it feels. You never want to hurt them and you're kind of scared from their reaction.**

 **She was NOT doing it to get with Ian, I don't know why you would think that, she had a conversation with Sinead and she told her she doesn't think Ian is interested in her and that they are just friend. She did that simply because she was tired of a not working relationship.**

 **She doesn't feel like the one being dumped. It's never easy to say goodbye to someone who means something for you, that's all. It's not all black and white.**

 **Well, Jake IS a bit maniac, and that was exactly the goal of the description. In addition, Amy wanted to give him a friendly gesture ( the punch), but he said some sad things to her after that, and it made her cry. That's all.**

 **Again, answering another point - JAKE IS DRAMATIC MANIAC. The text shows it. He isn't like in the books, this story, like I said** _ **so so**_ **many times before, is AU.**

 **To answer another point - Yea Amy blushes because that's what she does in MY story, and Yes it's an omniscient narrator. I switch between them all the time, I like it and many readers do.**

 **Lips don't shrink? Why not? I did not mean "thin" I meant "shrink". Don't see the problem. I hope you and I think SHRINK is the same thing lol XD**

 **And -**

"Also, everyone's eyes seem to soften, and everyone also rolls their eyes- my point with that is, vary the actions a little, again, in keeping with the themes of realism."

 **Honestly don't get you - What's not realistic with people rolling their eyes or soften? I mean I could try to vary it, I agree, but it has nothing to do with realism.**

 **Anyway, don't worry I'm actually not so "touchy" as you said, and I'm not offended. I actually appreciate that you read so into that. Actually, you're the only person who comes to me with critiques (I think I know who you are even though you reviewed as a guest. I recognize your style, it's not the first time you give me critiques), so everything's alright.**

 **I'm not mad or anything and don't take it the wrong way, I just don't see you doing it to anybody else here. And I'm certainly not the only one you could find problems in their writing, don't you think?**

 **What I'm trying to say is - I don't know why you're doing this, but I'm here for piece if you are :)**

* * *

 **Godgirl13** **\- You loved the mixed emotions thing? Can't wait to hear what you think about** _ **this**_ **chapter! Love you very very much thank you for being so damn AWESOME**

* * *

 **Until the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Look, I'm not saying it's not stupid."

"Certainly it isn't."

"But," Jonah took another smoke from his cigarette. "I think I'm in."

Ian rolled his eyes, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

They were standing outside Jonah's apartment, when it just started to snow. Ian thoughts drifted to _her_. Would she like the cold?

Their relationship now was cold.

Ever since their conversation in that damn toilet, and then afterwards the ice cream, they lost touch.

He was somehow angry with her. What came into her?

Dark and hollow, that's how it made him feel.

"Do you want one?" Jonah said suddenly, offering him a cigarette.

Ian sighed and took it from his hand. He took out his lighter and put it to the end of the cigarette. "Just when I started to think you were reasonable."

Jonah chuckled. "I am reasonable man, and I choose very carefully my risks. I worked damn hard to get to where I am today," He took another big inhale from his cigarette. "This case... it's interesting. You are clever enough and I am clever enough to avoid getting caught. And if it works out..." His smile widened.

Ian smiled bitterly. "You'd be acknowledged as a peacemaker, a leader."

Jonah chuckled again, the smoke coming out of his mouth in a twisted rhythm. "And you told the girl you'd be in if I'm in. Shame for you."

"Shut up." Ian put the cigarette to his mouth again.

"What's wrong? The pretty Madrigal isn't as interested as you?" Jonah smirked. "Trust me, she will come around."

Ian sighed, looking at the small white flakes falling from the sky. "How would you know?"

"Because, although she may be terrified of this whole situation, she cares _. And when you care, actually care, you fight."_

Ian returned his gaze to the black sky. "We'll see about that."

* * *

 _Jonah is in. We'll meet you guys at the forest at the end of the meeting tomorrow, next to the big old well. Make sure you're not being followed._

Sinead stared at the screen, and then typed.

 _You should tell Amy, she would love to hear that._

A minute later, came his reply.

 _I have a feeling she wouldn't want to hear it from me._

Sinead sighed and closed the phone.

He was right.

She quietly glanced at her friend, who was lying on the couch reading a book. "Ames, Ian just texted me. Jonah's in, the four of us will meet tomorrow after the meeting.

Amy bit her lip, not removing the book from her face. "That's great," She said. "Are surprised that Jonah decided to join us?"

Sinead sighed as she sat next to her on the sofa, her blue eyes serious yet a little bit disturbed. "I really don't know, Amy. Who knows how it's going to roll from now on."

Amy rose and straightened, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll make it through."

Sinead nodded, eyes fixed on nothing in particular. "I guess so."

Amy sighed as she got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Once inside, she closed her eyes. On the one hand, she felt proud and happy that Sinead and Ian pulled it off. In so many ways, they were so much alike. They were both sharp and cynical. She just knew they would be a great team. But on the other hand... Why did he text _her_?

Damn it, she knew she acted terribly to him. And he wasn't exactly innocent either. But she still felt a bit hurt. She felt _hurt_.

So this is how things are going to be now? Only because she couldn't get over her own feelings?

* * *

At the next meeting, she took a deep breath as she took her seat. She could _feel_ him sitting underneath. But after a short glance, she saw that this time, his parents were not there.

That was good.

For some reason, his parents scared the hell out of her. There was something, something in their eyes, that was just... cruel. Too cruel. You wouldn't want to mess with these people, that's for sure.

And she could see Jonah Wizard, sitting a few seats in a row of chairs above hers.

Suddenly, her heart started to pound fast, and she comprehended what they were going to do.

She took our her phone.

 _I think you and Jonah should leave first. First Jonah and then you, because he is closer to the exit. Then, Sinead and I will go. Be careful._

She sent the text to Ian, exhaling slowly.

When she opened her phone again she saw she had a message -

 _Okay. You too._

When the meeting was finally over and Jonah and Ian were out of the place, she let Sinead leave first. After a few minutes of waiting, she turned to leave as well, when she suddenly heard -

"Ah, I'm sorry?"

She turned abruptly, eyes widened. It was the blonde, big guy, the one who was in their group a few meetings ago.

He smiled awkwardly at her, his blue eyes gentle. "You dropped this."

"Oh," She smiled, taking the little notepad from his big hand. "Thank you. Hmm... I don't remember your name, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay," He smiled in understanding. "I'm Hamilton. You're Amy, right?"

She was surprised. "Yes."

"I'm Hamilton, Hamilton Holt. Well, it was nice talking to you again. Too bad we can't do this more often, huh?" he half joked, passing her.

She stood there for a minute, stuck in place, and then mumbled - "Yes."

When she made it to the point where Ian, Sinead and Jonah were waiting, they all raised their eyes to look at her.

Ian felt the relief spread inside of him. She looked like a fairy, her hair was so long and her eyes so green, all blushing. If she had wings, she could definitely master this.

When her eyes met his, he saw the uncertainty, the fear. This had to stop.

But not now, not next to other people.

"Hey guys," She said quietly and sat down on the grass. Next to them was an old well, with a little bucket hanging.

Amy admired the forest. "We choose a really pretty location."

"Well, it's the _best_ location yo," Jonah Wizard smiled at her confidently, his white teeth glinting. "It's nice to meet you, pretty redhead, I'm Jonah."

Amy blushed, and Ian felt a little irritated. Jonah was fine, but at the moment he could bash his head off.

"It's nice to meet you too," Amy smiled eventually. "I'm Amy."

"So, lighten me." Jonah leaned against a tree. "What are we doing here, exactly? What is our goal?"

"To create a situation where you and I could talk without hiding." Said Sinead. "We think the situation in our family is getting out of control."

"Exactly." Amy nodded.

Ian sighed, smoothing his fancy black shirt. "Do you have any ideas?"

Amy stayed quiet for a second, and then her eyes lit up. "What about recruiting new members?"

"Interesting," Jonah looked at her. "How do you think we should do that?"

Amy straightened. "Well, I think there are many people from the younger generation that actually would like to know each other. Before I stepped out of the building, I ran into Hamilton Holt and we had a little chat. He said that it's too bad we can't have more conversations, you know, because we're not allowed to. What do you think?"

"I like that," Said Sinead. "But we have to be very careful about who we're talking to about this."

Ian nodded slowly as Jonah said. "And don't make any hasty moves. We should consider it together, as a group, before we let someone else know about what we're trying to create.

Amy smiled. "Of course. So, what do you think about Hamilton?"

"We don't know _Hamilton_ ," Said Ian, his voice quiet. "What branch does he belong to?"

Amy bit her lip, trying to remember. "The Thomas branch."

Jonah frowned. "Ah. Maybe I know this guy. A tall blonde?"

Amy smiled again. "Yes."

"He is awkward as hell."

"Well, we can't reject people because they're not _cool_ enough, right?" Sinead rolled her eyes.

Jonah stared at her for a minute, his dark chocolate eyes focused, and then smirked. "Feisty. I like that."

Sinead made a face as Amy giggled.

"So, do we all agree on letting this Hamilton guys know?" Asked Jonah.

Ian sneered. "He is a moron."

Amy glanced at him, frowning. "He didn't seem like a moron to me, he seems really nice."

"It's not contradicting."

Why did she feel like hitting him with a bat?

"Guys, focus." Jonah shook his head. "I have to leave soon."

Sinead shrugged. "I don't see why not. I don't know the guy, but if Amy thinks he is fit..."

Ian sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"So we agree," Jonah nodded. "Any other ideas before I have to go?"

Ian shook his head. "No."

"Okay, then I'm going to leave. Make sure not to come out of the forest together, wait a few minutes a time."

"We're not _stupid_." Said Sinead, twisting her face.

Jonah, again, stared before his lips split into a grin. "I think we're going to like each other."

She exhaled loudly as he waved goodbye and left.

Ian turned his gaze to face her the minute Jonah was out of sight. "That was intense."

"Not you too. Especially not you too. You know what? I think I'm going to go now, and leave you two alone here for a few minutes, until it's safe to come out." Sinead turned her back to them and walked away, cursing something between the leaves and trees.

 _Why, Sinead, why?_ \- Was all Amy could think about. She closed her eyes and leaned against a tree, wanting the earth to swallow her from embarrassment.

Standing here, in the middle of a beautiful place with the guy she was forbidden to like but liked anyway...

It made her want to cry.

But instead, she opened her eyes, looking straight into his amber, watching ones. He was standing against another tree, his arms crossed over his black shirt and his lips pressed together to a thin line.

He looked like a fallen angel. An angel of destruction.

"You got anything to say to me?" His lips moved suddenly, his eyes still fixed on her.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly, knowing where this is going.

"About everything that's been through the last days."

She sighed, detached from the tree and stepped closer to him. "I know I've been kind of distance, I'm sorry."

He detached himself from the tree as well and got closer to her. "Why?"

"No reason," She bit her lip, staring into his eyes. It was like a game, a game she was losing. He was so close to her, and so attractive and her heart beat like crazy.

He took a strand of hair out of her face, his eyes more gentle now. "I don't buy this. Tell me."

Suddenly she felt irritated again. What was happening to her with this guy? "Do you always have to know everything?" She crossed her arms.

"Only when it concerns me." He smirked, but somehow gently. He wasn't mocking her, he was laughing _with_ her.

She took a deep breath. "Well, not everything concerns you."

"Cut the crap."

" _What?_ "

"We both know this one does."

They were both quiet for a few moments.

Ian felt his breathing quicken - they were finally, finally discussing this.

She didn't even look him in the eyes. Why was she fighting this so hard? They were already putting themselves in danger anyway.

"No, we don't." She says suddenly, and the way her green eyes blaze tells him she is irritated. Good. He had enough _. "What the hell is the matter with you?"_

"What? You really want to know? Fine! I thought we could be friends, but now I'm not so sure. You and I... we come from different worlds, almost different galaxies. You..." She slowed down, eyes meeting his. "You are arrogant, and violent, and wild, and, and - "

In a blink, she is pressed to a tree. His hand is above her head and his other hand circle her waist against the tree, but not touching her. "And what?"

He sees her reaction. Those eyes of hers are staring into his, concerned and unsure. "Let's face what this is really about."

He titled his head and brought it to the side of her neck, still not touching her, and took a breath.

She closed her eyes shut, clutching her fists. She couldn't bring herself to move, it felt just... intoxicating.

He relished her flowery, gentle smell, before returning his head so he could look at her. "I'm tired, Amy."

He looked suddenly broken, and wild, and all she wanted was to erase that. This guy was messing with her mind, making her angry one moment, and then gentle the next.

Or maybe this is how it feels to like someone for real, for who they really are.

She brought her hand to his cheek, amazed by his strong, chiseled structure.

When he wrapped his hand around her waist carefully and pressed his forehead against hers, she didn't pull away.

This was what she wanted, right here, right now.

He leaned in just when she did, their lips meeting in the middle, finally. _Finally_.

The kiss is slow, gentle, full of compassion.

They can both feel the fear, the doubt, but they both know how to calm the other down.

For her, he tastes so good and he feels so strong and she doesn't want to pull away. She remembers her dreams, those dreams about his eyes that haunted her. She doesn't want to see his eyes cold, empty, sad again.

For him, he realizes she is the real deal. He never kissed anyone like that before. This is special. This girl has a heart of gold, and innocence, and all he wants to do is keep drowning in that.

So in the middle of the forest, surround by trees, bushes, red flowers and an old well, they kiss.

* * *

Bla-Bla-Bla

* * *

Just making a pause here

* * *

Almost done

* * *

Considering the last reviews, I don't think this responding thing is a good idea anymore. I think everyone will agree. It was supposed to be a good thing. **So this is the last time I'm doing so.**

When I first saw the reviews, I wanted, and still want actually, to respond to everything. To make a list, just like you guys did, and answer everything, because many many things you said are incorrect. You're saying I did one thing, or didn't care about another thing, and that's just wrong.

But doing so is going to take forever.

And besides... I don't _really_ want to do that. It's wrong. And it will bring nothing good. I don't want to fight, and doing so will just keep this circle valid.

I started my journey here about four years ago, and trust me, back then I wasn't good with English as today. You can read my first story, there are probably so many mistakes in it! Sometimes, when I go through it, I'm like - "Oh, god, I can't believe I actually wrote this. This is so embarrassing!"

But the thing is - it was enough. People never cared if I accidently wrote some word incorrectly. They understood the idea, they spared me and they didn't make things, a hobby, more and more difficult.

No one was thinking so _hard_.

You just understand the idea, the meaning behind the words talks louder.

Everyone was having fun, and there weren't groups of people who don't like you.

And I have nothing against CC, despite what you think.

 **I just think I have the right to say "Okay, you're right I agree." Or "Hmm...actually I don't agree with you."**

 **And then you go and say I don't accept CC. I accept CC, but I also think I have a right to agree and disagree.**

 **And you want to take this right from me, and that's wrong.**

I will answer you all, I will just not answer everything, to my real sorrow. I honestly want to sit here and write write write a long comment to each one of you, mainly because some of you said some really incorrect things.

But... I'm not going to do that. I'm going to take a deep breath, remember what I studied with my friend just two hours ago, and do the right thing.

Just another point that really bothers me before I start :

People should not give reviews about people. The reviews are supposed to be about a story, _not a person._

I don't get why it had to come to this.

Even if I did refuse to accept CC, it's _my_ problem, not yours. It's me who won't get better. So I don't get why it's a big deal for YOU.

It's going to be real tough for me to refer to only some of the things you said, so good luck for me. It's going to be real hard because I like giving answers. I like to clear my name.

And I don't get to do that.

* * *

 **39CluesFan-Star:**

You are the only one I created a full answer to, because I got your review a few days before the rest.

 **1). You need to work on grammar, spelling, and punctuation. SEVERAL people have mention this. I've seen you acknowledge it, but you haven't done anyone about it.  
When I got CC and ignored it because it was like flames to me, I lost friends for a bit. Don't let it happen to you.**

My answer:  
How do you know I haven't done anything about it? In fact, I'm trying. You have no idea. And what you say to me right now  
is like a huge slap in my face. I don't know what language you speak, but trust me, my language is nothing like English. Nothing. Not many people in my country are coping with English as well. I'm actually considered pretty good at that.  
So I really do think this comment is out of place. To say I haven't been doing anything to improve myself hurts.

 **2). If you're too concerned with getting reviews I'm not going to read anymore. Writing should be for fun, not for getting praise. Don't go out and say, "Let's be honest, I'm not going to update unless I get reviews." It sounds like you're trying to force us to review, just so we get to read your writing. Reviews are just for praise! At least in your mind. To me, reviews show me what I can improve on. I update my stories without getting reviews. I like to write. It should be the same with you.**

My answer :  
Well, first, I think you should read something because you like it and not because of the personality of the writer, but that's your choice. Second, you think getting reviews is getting praise? Really? I don't think so. 'Reviews are just for praise! At least in your mind." - Not in my opinion. Reviews shows that that somebody reads the story. And please, don't say "At least in your mind". It's MY mind. You wouldn't know what's going on in MY mind. After spending so much time writing it, when I have so many responsibilities in my everyday life, I think it's okay to want to know that somebody reads my story.

trust me, I like to write. And it's not the only thing I write. But I will not be so concerned about this, about working so hard and updating as fast as I can, if no one reads it.

 **3). Dedicating a chapter to people because they review? Um...I've been too busy to review! It's not fair to others if you dedicate one chapter to people, then answer a whole bunch of reviews without dedicating the chapter to them.  
Only dedicate it to people if you wrote it specifically for them, not because they reviewed.**

My answer:  
Actually, I didn't dedicate the chapter to these people because they reviewed. I actually like this guys, they've been so supporting of me. And they showed up just in time. It means something, thanks to them I still have motivation to write.  
 **  
4). Also, you think people will really like a chapter, because Amy and Jake broke up? There are some people that like that ship and might be slightly hurt that you think people will like it for that reason.**

My answer:  
I didn't think about them breaking up as a reason to like this chapter. Nothing more to say about the subject.  
Even if I did, what's wrong with that? It's like saying that I will get hurt because some writers write JAMY.

Another thing I just thought of... Even if I did dedicated a chapter to reviewers, what's wrong with that?

* * *

**39addict101:**

Hey addict.

You say that me refusing to accept CC had made this into a really big deal.

I guess so, huh?

Even if I was refusing, I don't understand why all of you would do such a big deal out of it. I'm just another writer, I don't get it. And it would be _my_ problem, no? So why is everyone so hang up on this?

I will not apologize for anything.

I was nice to everyone except one time, when somebody wrote mean things about ME, not even the story.

 **I accept CC, but I accept the fact that sometimes, I'm aloud to** _ **like**_ **what I do just the way it is.**

Yea I'm sorry too.

* * *

 **hptriviachamp:**

Oh, damn it I'm dying here.

It's so hard not to refer to everything.

I actually like that you see things many don't, like this thing with Ian comforting her so it's not oh so typical girly.

No, I know actually the parlors thing, but what I imagined was this homey, yet big, restaurant. Maybe you could call this a parlor? I don't know. I always used to think parlors are like... stands?

 **You said I took apart the guest's CC in public, but** _ **what?**_ **It was a** _ **review**_ **, and I answered all of the reviews. I never made an exception or made it bold in any way. I answered like I answered all the reviews.**

Besides, I have a lot more to say about this public thing, I actually wrote it to Grace, you can go look if you want to. It's just long and I have to try to shorten.

Posting something publicly should not be at a person. Reviewing a person is wrong. Nothing could change that.

* * *

 **Guest** :

Dude. Seriously? Jake _**is**_ a psycho in MY story. It's MY story, and that's the character. He. IS. NOT. REGULAR.

It's on PURPOSE.

And by the way, you have no idea how much text messages like that are being send in breakups.

* * *

 **I'mnotagoodwriter:**

You said a lot of things and left a lot of reviews. Long story short, I agree with some and disagree with some.

... I _like_ "Yea''. I actually saw people use it a lot.

* * *

 **Zentanglebubblegum0624:**

Okay, this one is the toughest one.

You are absolutely right, I'm not the victim in this. Never been.

" **the people who you've been tearing apart publicly are. Yes, Kuky. You are tearing these people apart in public" -**

I have the right to disagree, it doesn't mean I'm tearing apart anybody. The fact that I don't agree with some CC means I tear apart the person?

How is that tearing someone apart? By disagreeing?

And about the public thing, you can go see what I said to Grace about that.

 **"and to be frank, you should be ashamed of yourself. I agree with Addict. I think you should apologize publicly to all those people you ignored and berated."**

Wow. Wow.

And I'm the one "berating" people and "tearing them apart".

NO, **you should be ashamed of yourself** , because this _whole_ thing? This is **Online** **Bulling**. I'm just a big girl with a lot that's going on and I know how to take things in proportion. And that's why I'm not a victim.

So congratulations.

Too bad I don't answer to you.

* * *

 **TheGraceOfDawn** :

5\. These sort of discussions _should_ be done over PM.

 **I didn't respond in public only to the reviews you mentioned, I responded to** _ **everybody**_ **who reviewed. And besides, when someone reviews, everybody can see their reviews anyway, so it's done in public anyway.**

6\. I didn't contact 2 other people, only one. I knew it wasn't you, like I said to you and apparently you just ignored, and I still think I know who it is. Doesn't matter.

7\. So basically, you created a circle of hate and put me in the middle.

 **You say - "I don't care about your native language"**

 **Well, that's sucks. Because I'm really trying here. I got a new Autocorrect, I'm reviewing every chapter before I post it, and so on.**

 **I get that my English is not perfect and I try to change it. You judge me without even knowing.**

 **And the thing is, I like to write. And to me, I don't do this to study English. I do this for fun. All this extra effort, I do FOR YOU.**

 **I work hard, and I still I choose to settle and make something I like to do hard and complicated because YOU care.**

 **So... it sucks that I try so hard and you "Don't give a crap".**

"The fire has been kindled, the flame of anger has been lit"

O... Kay.

Well, I'm turning mine off.

I'm stepping out of the circle, I'm done with this.

I don't want to fight.

If talking to people around here about how much I'm wrong do you good, if this all long review do you good...

Then go ahead, shoot.

But Grace, this is not my problem.

It's yours.

* * *

 **Godgirl13:**

Thank you. Thank you for standing with me through all of this.

I'm not very popular in this site these days, apparently, and I appreciate your niceness, your words and everything you have to say.

Thank you so so much. I love you very very much, and I've been actually thinking about you today. I got all those reviews, and I was like... I wish I never posted this story.

I'm going to continue this, and very much because of you.

* * *

 **MademoiselleEntincelle:**

Hey :) You give me some wonderful ideas, that could actually be a wonderful story! Could you maybe post a story of your own? Cause I want to read more from you so badly.

Thank you for being a _real_ friend.

I appreciate it and love you a lot.

I'm going to continue this, and very much because of you.

* * *

"Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day..."


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M.**

 **SO.**

 **FREAKING.**

 **EXCITED!**

 **I worked extra extra hard on this chapter's English, and I added some steamy details. I hope you'll enjoy it big time.**

 **Anyway, some points I wanted to hone:**

* * *

 **1) I** **support** **sharing our honest opinions about a story.**

 **The only thing I have to say is that when you give someone your opinion, you have to be extra, extra careful. Spare the other person, feel for them. Think about it, they worked hard and now they're waiting to see what you think. I'm not saying not to be honest, honesty is important. I just think that it has to be kind. So be nice, be kind. Put yourselves in their position.**

* * *

 **2) I really, really, REALLY don't want to answer reviews publicly anymore. BUT.**

 **I saw that some of your reviews, mostly from guests, were actually very encouraging and warming despite everything that has been going on lately. Well, thanks, guys. Thank you.**

 **There was one that called me to continue answering reviews publicly. I have to answer that:**

 **Hey there! Well, after all that happened I actually still feel like it's a bad idea, you know? Because I feel like it doesn't even matter what I have to say, I answered convictions again and again and still they are repeating themselves.**

 **But you know, I was thinking - this is my choice. I choose who to answer! Why let all this decide for me?**

 **I just feel like it's unfair to you. You said - "** I'M A GUEST USER, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU THINK OF MY REVIEWS IF YOU DON'T **"**

 **I get you. I don't think it's fair at all. So, if for some reason you can't create a userID, I totally understand. I will just choose what to answer publicly and what not.**

 **Oh, and I don't know if the other guest that reviewed is you or not, but I did write a book, actually! It's not in English though :(**

"Your supporters shall always be on your side."

 **Wow. That's so kind of you. You're all so kind to me. I appreciate it big time. Thank you and love you! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I can't wait!**

* * *

 **3) It is okay, and sometimes more than okay, not to agree with everything. Some people think A, some people think B. The fact that someone says B is better than A, doesn't necessarily make B better than A.**

 **I really don't think that we have to accept everything. That's why I don't really like the term Constructive Criticism. I think ADVICES are much better.**

 **Because sometimes there isn't wrong or right. And sometimes we just can't know for sure what is wrong and what is right (Not talking about Grammar or Spelling).**

 **If** _ **you**_ **like what you do and** _ **you**_ **think you're correct, you can say "Well, thanks for sharing your opinion with me. I really appreciate it, but I have to disagree."**

 **And that... would be just fine :)**

* * *

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 16**

"So? What do you think?" Amy whispered, wide eyed and full of hope.

"I don't know," Hamilton scratched his head. His blond hair was coincidentally disheveled on his big head. His blue eyes were full of concern. "You think it actually can work?"

"I believe it could," she nodded. "But I can't tell for sure, you know. Nothing is for certain."

Hamilton nodded in understanding, and Amy felt warmth spread in her chest. This guy was just so _nice_. "Yeah, I understand. So, when is the next meeting of...? what do you call yourselves?"

Amy frowned. "We don't have a name, actually. Umm... our next meeting is two days from now, after the Cahill meeting. Basically, we meet after every single meeting."

Hamilton laughed. "It's like an after party."

Amy burst in laughter. "Yeah, our version of after party."

He smiled. "I'm in."

Amy's smile got even bigger. It had been so hard to catch Hamilton's attention and signal him to step outside the meeting room without anyone noticing. Thankfully, he realized after a few attempts, with the very much appreciated help of Sinead - and here they were - talking quietly in the hall, making sure every once in a while that no one saw them.

"That's great. We'll see you, then."

"Okay, I'm going back now," Hamilton nodded. "So you're going to come inside in a few minutes?"

Amy nodded. "Yes."

"Cool. By the way, I'm really honored you let me know."

"Of course, you're one of the only people our age here that I noticed wasn't into all the hate."

Hamilton left, and Amy stayed in place in the dark and narrow hall, watching his figure disappear.

Suddenly, she felt a palm against her lower back. Startled, she jumped in place, just to turn around and see _him_. His dark, amber eyes were so focused on her that she felt like they could pierce right through her. "It took you long enough."

She felt her cheeks burn. If she couldn't find the courage to look into his eyes a few days ago, now she couldn't look away.

Shaking her head, she started walking away. "We should go back."

"You've been ignoring me, again."

"There's just nothing to talk about."

"What about the fact that we kissed?"

She wanted to turn around and push him, or stump on his foot.

"Can we not talk about it?" She asked, irritated, hurrying her pace. He fell into step beside her.

"About what? The fact that we kissed?"

"God! We have to forget about that!" She threw her arms in the air in exasperation just as he cornered her, blocking her way. "Well, _I_ can't forget that we _kissed!_ " He half whispered half shouted.

She looked at him for a moment, studying him. Today he was wearing dark jeans, a gray button up, and a black sweater. He took her breath away, just like he always did.

When they had kissed, in the forest, it was magical. The best kiss she ever had.

She was such a hypocrite. How could she tell him to forget about it when she couldn't herself?

She could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers, how his hands held her waist and brought her body closer to him, so they were pressed from head to toe against the trunk of the tree.

She could still feel both - the dread and the pleasure - as the kiss continued long, longer than she'd ever been kissed.

The burning inside of her when their thighs pressed against each other. This incredible, almost unrealistic pleasure when she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, and he groaned, lowering his hand to her lower back.

" _Amy_ "

She raised her eyes to meet his, just as he took a step closer to her. "What are you afraid of?"

 _That you're going to break my heart._

"It's risky," She lied, and prayed that he would fall for it. "We're already - "

"Exactly," He cut her. "So it doesn't matter."

She sighed as she figured she had to give him something, even only a quarter of the truth.

"You're not good for me," She whispered, took the risk and looked into his eyes.

When she said _that_ , when she looked up at him with her concerned, green eyes, he couldn't help the pang of hurt he felt inside.

She averted her eyes, her words coming out rushed and quiet. "Ian, come on. Our families hate each other, we're from different branches, and we're nothing alike. Don't you think it's all too random?"

He didn't know that it hurt her to the core to say this.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I think... I think you like the challenge, more than you possibly like me."

She paused, and then looked at him again. "I don't want to get hurt."

Ian had to gather all of his will-power to make the most reasonable, kind answer he _could_. At that moment, he felt more than hurt.

"So you think this is all a game for me?" He said quietly.

"I-"

"That I don't care about _you_? Exactly how low is your self esteem?"

She took a step back, her green eyes widened.

But he didn't stop there, the anger seeping into his voice. "You don't think too highly of me, do you? Even though you say all these things about peace and friendship - You don't have any faith in me. Because I'm a _Lucian_."

"That's not true!" She made effort not to raise her voice. Her eyes blazed with anger. "I don't think that way of you because you're a _Lucian_. I think that way of you, because I saw the girls you were hanging with at the bar. It seems like you're not serious with anyone, why would you be serious with _me_?"

"For your information," He took another step closer. "When I'm not serious, I say that in advance. No girl has ever been deceived by me."

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'll be honest," She felt the shame wash over her. The horrible feeling when you're telling the truths but it's embarrassing. "I like you," She took a step closer. "But I don't know if I can - if I let you in, it will be like giving you a gun and putting my arms in the air."

The step that he took now brought them closer, barely inches away. "I've been feeling like that since the first time I saw you."

His words took her breath away. Unintentionally, she raised her hand and moved his black hair away from his eyes.

"Really?" A small, cynical but endearing smile appeared on her lips, lighting her face. "From the first time?" She almost teased him.

"Umm..." His hands encircled her waist, and pulled her to a darkened corner of the hall. "I'm not so quite sure actually, perhaps it was from second?"

She couldn't help it, he made her feel so giddy. When he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he looked at her so fondly that she felt like she could burst.

So this time, _she_ kissed _him_.

At first it was a small, gentle kiss - She didn't aim for more, but the brief touch turned him crazy, and he pulled her harder against himself and kissed her harder.

His mouth was hot and wet, and the kiss was much more intense than their magical first one. Amy felt desire all over her body, coursing through her veins. The fire was amazing, the deep, deep red burning inside of her that wanted more.

 _He made her want more._

With that realization, she pulled apart, breathless. When she looked at him, she saw that he was in the same condition as she was. His hair was disheveled; his eyes were darkened and wild with lust.

When he got closer this time, his eyes fixed on hers, he was breathing hard and rasped - "I don't want to be another friend. I want to be your _safe place_."

She had time to look at him just for a second, and then they both froze.

Footsteps.

Ian wasted no time - he was gone in a blink. When she turned and saw the people exiting the meeting room, she realized that the meeting was over.

* * *

Sinead was sitting on the sofa, her hand tangled in her red curls, her blue eyes following Amy pacing back and forth in their small living room.

"Amy."

Her friend looked like she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Yes?" She turned her green eyes to Sinead.

"Can you sit down, for god's sake? You're making me dizzy."

Amy sighed and sat down, but then got up again. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Their kisses kept running through her mind, but her thoughts were about _him_.

He was a good guy. She knew it. But why did she feel so scared?

"Sin," She sighed, and sat down again, her eyes closed. "Ian and I ... We kissed. Twice. When you left us alone in the forest and today, at the building."

"At the building?" Sinead glanced at her. "You two sure have balls."

Amy sighed. "He wants us to be something more."

"Good morning, Sherlock."

Amy sighed, leaning against the backrest.

Sinead rolled her eyes and turned to face her. "What do you want to do?"

Amy stared at her for a moment before she replied. "I want to say yes."

"So why don't you?"

"I don't... He doesn't really mean it. He will miss his freedom, he will miss the girls around him, and besides, he is a bad boy. I'm into dorks like me."

"If you were into dorks only, you wouldn't want to tell him yes." Sinead shook her head. "Have you ever thought about that fact that dorks had a lesser chance to hurt you?"

What do you mean?"

"Dorks... are dorks," Sinead simply stated. "They're good guys, most of the time. Ian is different. Because Ian is... a bad boy, you call it? Maybe you think he will probably end up hurting you."

Amy slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes."

Sinead sighed. "What am I doing with Physics? I should have taken Psychology."

Amy laughed, her green eyes looked at her friend warmly. "Maybe," she sighed and looked at the wall clock. 20:00 PM. It was late.

Too late?

"Amy," Sinead said and she returned her eyes to hers. "If you never take that risk, you will never know. You need to think - Is the chance of getting hurt stronger than the chance of not getting hurt?"

Suddenly, everything fell into place.

Amy knew what she had to do.

* * *

At 22:28 PM, Ian was home. Sipping his coffee, he was sitting on his couch, watching how some investigation was going on. Some people were just stupid. He was convinced the defendant was guilty.

And he was convinced he was going to be declared as innocent.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

His suspicion rose in a second. Who could it be? His friends were not supposed to meet him, nor was his family.

Slowly, he walked to the door and opened it, ready to fight at any case.

He was utterly surprised at the person he saw on the doorstep.

Amy was standing there, her hair glowing in the soft light that came from inside, her green eyes were serious and determined like he had never seen them before.

And somehow, at that moment she was _especially_ , _utterly_ , _totally_ _gorgeous_.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she was ahead of him. "Can you?"

He studied her for a moment, before replying. "What?"

"Can you be my safe place?"

His heart was beating fast, his breath hitched. "Only if you're willing to be mine."

* * *

 **Yayy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Amy felt so nice and warm, standing in _his_ kitchen, next to _him_. She felt her beating faster every time their eyes met, she felt the electricity every time they accidently touched, but right now, he was making her hot chocolate, and man - he was doing it like a professional.

"God, how do you do that?" She asked him as he carefully glazed the mug's surface with warm milk.

"Come here," He pulled her into him so she was facing the kitchen counter. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, the other was wrapped around her hand, guiding it as they carefully poured the milk.

They were making the hot chocolate _Ian style._ Which meant - It looked - and was - utterly tempting and rich.

When he was decorating it with a machine, he tried to show her how to do it herself.

"There," He raised their hands together, making her look in awe at the shape she created with the milk. "Wow!"

He chuckled, nuzzling the place where her shoulder and neck met. "See? It's not a big deal."

If he wasn't holding her at the moment, she would have probably moved away - not because she didn't like his touch, but because of the goose bumps it sent running down her spine. "

And you really never learned how to make it before?"

He turned her so their eyes met. Her own green ones met his amber ones, and she could feel her breath hitch. For a moment, he just stared at her. He was holding her so close, her body only inches from his.

He could feel the tension, the _aching_ , between them. He wanted to bring her even closer to him. When she was standing so close, looking at him like that, he had to shut his mind and take a moment to relax this nerve wrecking attraction to her.

So he took a moment, and then he let go of her and shrugged. "No, love, I've just seen baristas work."

"That's really impressing," She mumbled, feeling weird and empty now that he moved away. She took the steaming cup in two hands, careful not to drop it, and went to his sofa.

He watched her walk, dressed in his clothes again - a black shirt and boxers. Even this late at night, wearing all dark colors, it was as if she was glowing, lighting the room.

He made sure to make her drink extra sweet, but not too much, so she wouldn't have difficulties sleeping at night"

When he sat in front of her and she smiled at him, it just felt in place. It felt _right_.

"You know, I have no idea where you work," She murmured before she took a sip and closed her eyes, relishing the taste. " _Oh my god_ , Ian."

He chuckled. "Is it good?"

"The best I ever had. Are you sure you don't want to open a restaurant?"

He gently smiled. "I never thought about it. You asked where I work? I do Legal Documentation." He smirked at her confused look. "Until I have my degree, I document legal proceedings."

She cocked her head to one side. "And you like it?"

"I'm good at it."

"It's not what I asked."

He pressed his lips together, looking into her eyes thoughtfully. Why didn't any of his friends ever ask him that? Or one of his family members?

As he thought about it, Amy saw his eyebrows draw together in a frown. It was like he was deep in thought and far from her for a second so he could think about it, _really_ think about it.

For the first time, she thought he looked adorable.

"Sometimes I like it more, sometimes I like it le- _why are you looking at me like that?_ "

Her smile got even bigger, her green eyes shined with tenderness. She put the cup down on the table and then snuggled closer to him.

With his heart beating fast, he wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close to him, and she could smell him better, this intoxicating mix of pine, clove and lavender smell that was only his.

She played with his shirt, still smiling. "You look cute when you're thinking."

He rolled his eyes. His shirt was too big on her, and one of her shoulders was exposed. His fingers caressed her bare shoulder, as he said "Thanks for letting me know. Won't happen again."

"Too bad for your reputation, huh?" She teased.

He smiled. "Exactly, love."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"That's good, I won't have to use drastic measures to keep you quiet, then."

"Yeah? Like what?" She turned to look at him.

"Well," He lowered his head so his lips could touch her neck. His hand went under her shirt, caressing the side of her waist. "I've been told I have a touch of gold before."

A touch of gold... that could describe his touch just fine. It felt _so goo_ d _._

She turned to look at him. His eyes were so gold, golder than she'd ever seen them, as he looked back at her. They were wild, and there was a spark of adventurousness in them.

"What? What are you thinking about?" He asked, and she saw as his eyes became a little bit gentler.

She blushed, but decided to take the risk. "Your eyes."

"So I have pretty eyes?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

He laughed, and turned her so her back was facing him. "It didn't really help me with you anyway, you're too... deep."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not," He paused for a moment. "Maybe just for me, because now I have to prove to you somehow that I'm not as shallow as people may think I am."

His words pinched at her heart. She took his hands and squeezed them. "You're not shallow. I don't know who thinks this about you, but I don't."

They were both quiet for a few moments. Even like that, with his arms wrapped around her, she had the feeling he didn't believe her. Didn't believe that there was not a part of her that thought of him that way.

Was he right?

She felt his arms tighten around her. "You never told me where _you_ work at."

"Oh," She snapped out of her thoughts, and then giggled. "In a bookstore-restaurant."

He chuckled, sending vibrations through her body. "Of course."

"You know, there is so much we still don't know about each other." She rested her head on his chest.

He caressed up and down her arm. "What do you suggest, then?"

"We can... hang out? Only if you have time!"

He chuckled again. "I will make time for you. How about tomorrow?"

She rose up, eyes shining as she turned to look at him. "Tomorrow? I heard there's a sci-fi and fantasy festival tomorrow, but it's really far from here."

"Then we better wake up early tomorrow." He smiled a dashing smile.

"Are you even into all this stuff?" She playfully smacked him.

"No," He chuckled. "But I'm sure it will be fun."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be there."

* * *

When Amy woke up, she saw Ian was still sleeping next to her. His hand was under his head, his breathing steady and slow.

She took a deep breath as she watched him. His face was so relaxed, not a single wrinkle graced his strong features.

He didn't try for anything last night.

When he offered her his bed, again, she insisted he could share it with her. Even though she did, still she had been a little scared. She hadn't known what he would think, if he would take it the wrong way.

But all he did was give her space. He wasn't too clingy, didn't try to put his arms around her.

She felt so relieved.

How did he know? He _was_ kind of a playboy, and she couldn't think of a girl who would tell him 'No'. How did he know to act like this with _her_?

"Am I that handsome in the morning?" She suddenly heard him say, his eyes still closed. "You're staring, Love."

She tried to recover from her beating fast heart, and giggled. "You look so relaxed when you sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping," His golden eyes opened and he sent her a handsome smirk. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

She blushed, averting her eyes from his.

No doubt he was more open than she was about his feelings. He wasn't a shy guy, she knew it, but she felt so... embarrassed to say these things. She felt so vulnerable.

She felt his hand on her cheek, turning her face so she would look at him. "Take your time. One day, you'll say these things back to me."

That only made her blush harder.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the festival, Amy's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god, Ian. It's so big!"

It looked like a carnival, all stands and balloons and people and happiness.

Ian looked at her as he parked the car.

She looked so beautiful when she was thrilled. She was such a nerd, but he couldn't find her more endearing.

When they walked together through the park, she was even holding his arm. It didn't only feel like a touch to him, but like _a new beginning, a chance._

It felt like she was his. Just his. At least for now.

And he was not going to blow it.

They were walking around trying _everything_. They walked to every stand of books, they ate popcorn and cotton candy (at least she did), and they even got on some of the rides.

It wasn't his first choice of a hang out, but he was having more fun than he would ever imagine. Amy was so much more open, taking his hand so freely, smiling all the time and running to try everything in sight.

And she was still so graceful. She took his breath away every single time she blushed after she caught him staring at her.

"God, what a day," said Amy as it was getting dark. They finally reached the end of the park, and colorful bulbs were hanging on trees, lighting the dark and making the park shine in the soft lights.

Amy let herself softly put her arms around him, drinking in the sight. "Thanks for today, Ian."

He wrapped his arm around her and gently laid his head on hers. "I had a lot of fun, love. It was my pleasure."

She looked up at him. "Do you want to end it in an even more fun way?"

He looked at her, and his eyes darkened at the mischievous look she was wearing. She was sexier than sex, turning him crazy with a mere look.

He had to force himself not to kiss her right there.

He knew she had something else in mind.

Ignoring the fire inside of him, he smirked and said - "What did you have in mind?"

Her smile got even bigger. "Come on." She took his hand and pulled him after her. Her long hair waving before him was all he could focus on.

* * *

"Seriously, love?" Ian held her hand tighter as they both stood in the now empty bouncy castles room.

There were so many bouncy castles- they were huge, colorful, full of air and inviting. It was late so it was only the two of them there. Amy couldn't wait to climb onto one of bouncy castles already.

"How did you even heard of this room?" He looked at her.

She laughed as she pulled him towards one of the trampolines, the farthest in the room. "I just saw it in the map you didn't even bother to glance at."

She let go of his hand as she climbed onto a yellow, castle look alike trampoline, and then she turned to him, grinning. "Are you coming?"

He looked at her outstretched hand and chuckled, shaking his head but taking it anyway. "This is so childish."

"It's fun," Amy laughed, taking him to the middle so they wouldn't fall. "And I couldn't help but think that you needed it."

He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "Come on! You're the most serious person I know. You're always in control, you always know everything, Just..." She started jumping, "Lose control!"

It was difficult for him to do so.

"I've never done that, before." He said suddenly, taking her hands and stopping her from jumping.

"What?" Her beautiful green eyes looked confused as she stared into his. "Not even as a kid?"

"No," He shook his head. "And now I feel too old for this."

"Well, you're never too old for anything." She firmly said. "If I can do this, so can you. It will be fun, _trust_ _me_." She smiled again.

He smiled at her as he started to jump, at first slowly, and then higher. Each jump made him want to get even higher, to reach the ceiling, even.

It was stupid, he knew. The ceiling was way above them.

But it was just so much fun.

He felt like a little kid.

"I told you it was going to be fun!" She yelled, still jumping, her reddish hair bouncing up and down with her movements.

"I can't believe you made me do it!" He yelled back, and Amy couldn't help but think to herself how handsome he looked, how manly and strong, even when he was jumping on a trampoline with her.

And his eyes... they _shone_. He was smiling his _real_ smile. And he looked so content, just... simply happy.

Suddenly he took her hand, but the motion threw her off balance and she slipped, taking him down with her.

She landed on him, as the trampoline kept bouncing from their previous frantic jumps.

"Oops," Amy said, laughing, rising a little to see if he was okay.

Then, she realized their situation. She could feel his body beneath her, how hard and strong his chest was underneath her hands.

"Yeah, _oops_ ," He breathed, his eyes darkening. His hands immediately went to her waist, squeezing her hips and preventing her from moving away. They met half way, kissing frantically, urgently, and they kept on kissing as he turned her gently so he was on top of her.

The kiss was so deep that she could feel the coldness of the trampoline pressing into her back, and even though he tried to hold himself so he won't be heavy for her, she could still _feel_ him, feel every muscle and bulge of his body, and she moaned in pleasure.

His tongue slid into her mouth in that exact moment, his hands pinning her arms to the trampoline as he lowered himself, so his body was pressed against hers more firmly.

Amy had never felt like this before, had never been this far, with _anyone_.

One of his hands let go of her hand and crawled under her shirt, as his lips went down to her neck.

Every touch of his burned her, setting her skin of fire and making tremble and feel dizzy. All she wanted to do was _continue_.

"Ian, wait," She mumbled, panting, and in an instant his head raised above hers, his lips no longer touching her skin. He breathed hard for a moment, and then moved away, and she rose to sit.

"Are you okay?" He rasped with concern that warmed her heart. "Did I do something wrong?"

She blushed, shaking her head and taking his cheek in her hand. "No, no. We just... we need to talk."

He nodded, and she could see how confused he was. She could feel the dread, the fear of his reaction when she will tell him. But the only way she could feel honest, open and fair with him was telling him the truth.

Only that way would she be able to trust him.

* * *

 **Oh, boy.**

 **But Amy, what _is_ the truth, now? **

**Haha I'm having so much fun being too melodramatic.**

 **Anyway,**

 **I really wanted to say thank you. I read my latest reviews and seriously, you guys are amazing.**

 **I will answer shortly to some of the things you told me -**

 **KingGuest** **\- I think that's the most beautiful review you ever wrote to me. Love you too dude.**

 **Godgirl16** **\- I actually answer now because of what you wrote to me! I'm so happy my comments touched you! Yayy yayy yayyy ! Love you!**

 **A Nice Reviewer** **\- Of course baby I don't care about the hate :) These people don't know me at all! It's all really stupid. You moved my big time. I really wanted to tell you this. Don't worry I'm still around, just working really hard :) Love you and thank you.**

* * *

 **Special thank you to the amazing** **innercornerhighlight** **for helping me write this chap correctly! It's not real how awesome you are, and that's without including your amazing stories.**

* * *

 **Until the next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

They rode home in silence.

The entire time, Ian was trying to think of what went wrong. One moment they were laughing, and the next she turned so serious quiet like a desert. He had a couple of things in mind, but still, she should have had more faith in him. If she was a virgin, he would wait. Didn't she think he'd do that for her?

Amy, on the other hand, couldn't stand the silence any more. She reached for his hand, the one that wasn't clutching the wheel, and intertwined their fingers, taking a deep breath.

This little gesture of hers pinched at his heart, and he could feel it beating faster. The soft touch of her hand felt so good against his palm.

He took a deep breath and reassuringly squeezed her hand.

Whatever it was that bothered her, they would get over it.

* * *

"Amy, what's going on?" Ian asked as soon as they got home, throwing his apartment keys aside.

He saw her just standing and staring at the wall for a moment, before her green eyes met his.

"Can you sit with me?"

"Of course."

"Okay," she took a deep breath as they sat down. "I just think you should know in advance because that would be the most fair to you and won't just waste our time. I don't want you to think I don't care, or that I'm just playing with you."

"Goddammit, love, what is it?"

She looked into his amber eyes for a moment, before saying it - "I've never had sex before."

He breathed in relief. "Figured. What was geek boy doing with you all this time?"

"He agreed to wait."

"So will I."

She exhaled, looked down for a moment, and then back at him. "How long?"

Her eyes were so serious, so green and so determined it _almost_ shook him a little. "As long as you need to."

She nodded, but didn't look at him. Finally, she took another deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Ian, I'm waiting for marriage."

Staying quiet, she let the information kick in, let him digest it. She could almost hear the wheels in his head working.

 _She was waiting for marriage?_ Now he understood why she was acting like that after their make out session earlier on the bouncy castle.

"I see."

Nodding, she stood up, searching for her own clothes. "Look, I should probably leave."

"What? No, Amy," he closed his eyes and stood up. "I'll _wait_."

She froze, just for a second, and stared at him. Then, she moved closer, taking his hands in hers and closing her eyes. "We are so young, Ian. And we're both students. I really, really want this to work out, but. . .I want you to deeply think if you want to do it. I need you to be prepared, to be ready for a long ride."

He couldn't help it, he moved back a ringlet of her hair and smiled. "What a poor choice of words."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist the smile that spread across her lips. "Yeah, you're right."

He exhaled and took her into his arms, _tight_. She was the real deal. This girl was going to be his. If he wanted something so badly, if he was this sure about something, it had to be. "I'll _wait_ , love."

She smiled as she gently moved away from him. "I need to go, Ian. I want you to be alone when you make that decision. That's the only way you'll make the right choice for yourself."

"So what, you'll drive home? Right now? It's the middle of the night!"

She rose on her toes and gently kissed him. When he wanted to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. Her eyes shone in the light with fondness. "I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. I'll be okay."

* * *

The next time he saw her, she was sitting above him in the Cahill meeting room, as always.

He felt ecstatic, like an animal locked in a basement, wanting to get free. She was right there, and yet he couldn't do much about it. He had to wait so he could talk to her.

\- _Next to the well, after the meeting?_

- _yes._

That was all he needed to hear. Or read, in that case.

When the meeting was finally over and he was walking to their spot, he could see her standing there, wearing a simple azure dress. She looked lovely, just like she always looked.

But she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the river, completely oblivious to the fact that he was approaching her.

She jumped a little as he put his hands on her shoulders. When she looked at him, she relaxed and closed her eyes. "God, you scared me."

"I'll wait."

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And you won't resent me?"

"No."

She giggled, and when she kissed him, he swept her off her feet and twirled her around.

When he set her down, panting, he rasped. "I'm not saying I'm not going to slip, but you will just have to stop me whenever you feel that I cross the line."

"Okay." She said, her eyes shining happily with adoration. She curled her hand through his silky hair, caressing it. "I didn't want to say it back then because I didn't want to pressure you in any way, but I'm glad that's your decision."

His eyes darkened, became almost black. She shivered under his hard stare. "When I know something, it has to be trute. And I know you're worth it."

Taking a deep breath, she pulled him to her, hugging him tight.

He nuzzled her hair, relishing its sweet smell and the feel of her body softly pressed to his. "We're going to be okay."

She sighed into their hug. "I sure hope we will. I'm so happy right now but I'm still worried."

"Come on," he pulled away and took her hand in his, leading her outside the woods. "What in the world are you worried about now?"

She glared at him, but when he met her stare she couldn't help but smile playfully. "I still want to reunite our family, you know."

He rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

She elbowed him. "I don't understand anymore. You don't want to do it?"

He sighed. "I don't really give a crap, but _you_ do. So _we_ will do our best." He squeezed her hand a little.

She smiled at him, looking so beautiful she took his breath away. "So what do you think about scheduling another Cahill after party?"

He chuckled. "So that's what we call ourselves now?"

She giggled. " _The after party_."

They reached the entrance, and stopped. Ian's eyes immediately searched for people. No one could see them together. "Go, I'll wait here."

"Wait, so what do you say about that?"

"Let's do it," He looked at her. "What time?"

Amy shook her head. "You know what? I'm just going to create a WhatsApp group and ask everybody at once."

"Okay."

* * *

Amy smiled as she saw Hamilton sitting there, on the grass. Everybody was already sitting there except for her and Sinead. Hamilton's blue eyes were so gentle, it looked like he was kind of embarrassed by the situation.

And being alone with Jonah and Ian — that couldn't make it better. They were too cool, and they fit together. Hamilton could easily feel left out by them.

"Hey guys." After meeting Ian's eyes, she smiled at Hamilton first.

"What's up?" Sinead asked as she sat down between the leaves, her red curls jumping around her head.

Jonah smiled, exposing his white teeth. "Now that you're here, everything's better, sunshine."

She scoffed loudly as Amy giggled. "Well, first, Hamilton - welcome to the after party!"

"Thanks," Hamilton blushed. "I'm glad to be here. And I know all of your names already, so we don't have to introduce ourselves and everything."

Jonah rolled his eyes at him and turned to Amy. "So what are we doing here today, pretty redhead?"

" _Amy_ ," Amy clarified. "And I have an idea. You all heard of the Cahill trip next week, right?"

"Two days of lectures," Sinead groaned. "Why?"

"Not every body our age is coming," Amy whispered, lowering herself so she was still standing but half sitting. "I guess we all are."

Hamilton nodded. "I heard from my father that only half of us are coming. It's interesting why."

"Because it costs money," Ian scoffed, and Hamilton flinched. "We are the leader's kids so of course we will be there. They want to teach us about the 39 clues."

Jonah glanced at him. "How do you know that, man?"

"I have my ways." Ian shrugged.

"So it's only the leaders' families?" asked Amy, her green eyes focused on Ian.

He gave her a nod. "Yes, love."

"That's brilliant," she looked at everyone. "Look, guys, I was thinking — Maybe we could have a secret after party after one of the meetings? Younger generation only? It won't be a lot of people so we can have a nice talk."

"How many people will it be?" Sinead asked.

"Around twenty, including us." answered Ian, his arms crossed.

Hamilton nodded. "I think we should do it."

"How do you know you can trust whoever is coming?" Jonah shook his head. "I don't know about this."

"If someone talks, we can always deny it," Sinead shrugged. "I believe most of us will at least listen."

Jonah flashed her a smile. "There's that pretty brain again."

Sinead blushed but rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Wizard."

"It's a risky game, though," said Ian. "What will we tell them?"

"The truth," Amy shrugged. "And only the truth."

"I'm in." said Sinead.

"Me too." agreed Hamilton.

Amy passed her stare to Ian and Jonah. "Well?"

"Fine, but we will have to prepare for this shit, try to get to know the people better." Said Jonah. "We can't get there and stutter like morons."

Amy flinched at that, recalling her old stutter. "Of course."

"Then it's settled," Ian's firm voice declared. "I suggest we meet before our trip so we can prepare for this."

"Yes," Sinead nodded and then stood up. "Will do."

"So, what about a day before the trip?" offered Hamilton. "We can meet here and prepare. After we have more information, I mean."

Amy smiled at him, and Ian felt a ping of jealousy. He ignored it, knowing it was anything but rational to feel this way.

"Exactly."

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I know it's been a while, so sorry.**

 **I've been so busy and continue to be.**

 **But of course, it's not over until it is!**

 **Thank you so much for your love and support.**

 **Until the next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Their meeting in the forest went well enough in Amy's opinion. They talked and prepared things to say to the other fifteen Cahills that were comingon the trip with them.

At the moment she was sitting in _his_ apartment, watching television on the was lying on the sofa with his head resting on her thighs. He had a hard day, he had said. He was tired, and needed to rest.

She was watching TV, or at least trying to watch TV, but her eyes kept darting to his face.

He looked so calm, so content, so handsome. She liked seeing this side of him, the more relaxed side. She smiled to herself while stroking his dark hair.

Suddenly, his amber eyes opened. He smiled, knowing she was watching him. _The bastard_.

"Do you like staring at me, love?"

"You look different, that's all." she chuckled.

"You mean better?" He frowned. "But how could that be?"

"You're more relaxed now," she laughed as she gave him a little smack on the head. "It's refreshing. And surprising. I've never seen you like this before."

He smiled again. "Well I've finished a lot of things I needed to do, everything is set for the trip tomorrow, and _you're here_. I know it's hard to believe, but even _I_ need to rest sometimes."

She nodded, stroking his hair off his forehead, while he continued to stare at her.

"Amy, why are you waiting for marriage?"

The question was so sudden, it surprised her. "I just believe it's the right thing to do."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I believe it's meaningful. And meaningful things and experiences don't belong to everybody. I don't want to share something with someone, and then share it again and again. It wouldn't be the same."

Ian sighed, closing his eyes again. "I get you."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"And you're still okay with that?"

He opened his eyes again. "I love you, I love the _person_ that you are, and I support you when you're trying to protect yourself and what's important to you. I'm your friend, not your enemy. Of course I'm okay with that."

His words melted her heart, burning her from the inside — but in a good way.

"Thank you." she smiled, stroking his cheek.

"Anytime."

* * *

The next day, the Cahills gathered and went on a private bus to a little hotel that also belonged to the family.

Amy had trouble staying away from her new boyfriend the whole day **—** listening to those boring lectures, hearing about the 39 clues again and again, while all she wanted to do was grab his hand and get the hell out of there.

She was supposed to be interested in those topics, she knew that. It was the future of the family, a future she would eventually be leading. But it all just seemed wrong. The family was divided, with Cahills seated next to their fellow branch members. They couldn't sit together as a united family.

This was not the future she wanted.

' _Maybe we can't change it?'_ she mused to herself, glancing in Ian's this was their future, forever casting glances at each other, standing far away?

But in that exact moment, he looked back at her, his golden-amber eyes meeting hers. He didn't smile, and she knew why. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him smiling at her. But she could see the way his eyes lingered on her face, filled with such softness she felt like crying.

He gave her a little nod of reassurance before he returned his eyes to the lecturer, and she knew that no matter what happened now **—**

Ian belonged with her, and she belonged with him.

* * *

It wasn't easy to arrange a secret meeting between the younger generation. Amy, Jonah, Hamilton, Sinead, and Ian had to make sure each one of their acquaintances stayed quiet about it and didn't say anything to their parents.

Somehow, it worked. The meeting was scheduled late at night in a little room in the hotel, after all their formal Cahill meetings.

None of the Cahills but them knew about it _._

They decided to let Amy do the talking first. She was initially surprised, but they all knew that amongst all of them she was the most passionate about making peace.

Andjust like that, they stood next to her as she started talking in front of the rest of the Cahills, explaining in her soft voice with her honest gaze about their ultimate goal.

Ian couldn't help but admire her.

She looked so beautiful, standing there in a nice dress, explainingtheir cause with her warm green eyes fixed on the crowd. She didn't fail to meet every one of their eyes.

She was so pure, so nice, and so good-hearted that he couldn't believe it sometimes.

And she was _his_.

"So we think these things can change," she said, close to finishing, as the rest of the group came closer to her. "We think we can actually do this. And surprisingly, we have a member of each branch: Jonah, a Janus, Hamilton, a Tomas, Sinead, an Ekat, Ian-"

He came closer and caressed her arm as she was speaking.

"- A Lucian, and me, a Madrigal."

Ian raised hsi chin. She probably didn't even feel it, but she was leaning into him. Somehow, it made him feel even more proud. "Any questions?"

A nervous-looking, bespectacled ginger teen opened his mouth to speak, but a tall blonde girl cut him off: "So, are you guys dating?"

All eyes went to Ian and Amy, and his hand tightened around hers.

"We are," Ian replied.

Amy smiled at the girl. "Moreproof that it's possible to have peace."

"But you're a Lucian," the blonde's eyes went to Ian, "that's _absurd_."

Ian's eyes narrowed. His hold on Amy's waist tightened as he looked into the girl's ice blue eyes.

He knew who the girl was, and he had known that she'd be here tonight.

"It is right now," he raised his chin as he stared back at her, "but maybe we can change that."

Amy turned to smile at him, but his gaze was still fixed on the blonde girl.

He couldn't help it. She somehow scared him. If all of this went wrong, it would be due to _her_. He knew that.

"So," Jonah raised his eyebrows, "what do you say, yo?"

They heard a lot of doubts and questions, but mostly hope and agreement. Amy was overwhelmed by how much their family members actually agreed with them.

When their little meeting was over and everyone rushed to their rooms along the corridor, Ian took Amy's hand and pulled her to him, so her back was pressed against his front. "You're going to your room?"

"Yes," she said softly, moving her head a little so it was pressed against his chest, "aren't you?"

"Go with Sinead, be safe. I'll come in a minute."

"Okay."

He sighed as he saw her disappear down the hall, then turned back. Just as he expected, the blonde girl was waiting for him inside the room. Her arms were crossed, her blue eyes cold and icy.

"I know you like playing games, but a Madrigal? It's not like you to take a risk like that."

He sighed and moved closer to her. "She is not a toy to me. And neither were you, _Cara_."

Cara Pierce shook her head and chuckled. "So you're serious about her? I never thought of you as an idiot."

"I know you're angry about how we ended things-"

"Oh, you think everything if about you, don't you?" She tilted her head.

He narrowed his eyes. "So you're not pissed?"

"Because you left me? No. I'm pissed because you'd actually rather a wimpy, soft-hearted _Madrigal_ over what we had **."**

Ian looked into her eyes, his own dark and serious. "There's something you and I have, that will never go away. Understanding. I valued that, I valued the fact that you knew me better than anybody else, that you accepted me, that you knew my impulses and my anger issues and how important it was for me to uphold the Lucian legacy. And that was the reason I chose to do the right thing for you, even though I could've kept going on like that."

"Oh, the right thing for _me?_ " She took a step closer. "How was it good for me, exactly?"

"I wasn't good to you, Cara. I neglected you, took you for granted. I was never really there for you. And one night I finally figured you deserve someone who would not only see how valuable you are, but also cherish it."

He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she wiped them away quickly. "And Amy Cahill? Could she ever accept you for who you are? For all the things I welcomed?"

"She makes me want to change," he said simply. "With her, I want to be better. It's not just about accepting who I am, she shows me I can recreate myself. With her, it's like the game is not over yet. She gives me hope."

Cara rolled her eyes while still wiping her tears angrily. "You and I were perfect. We behaved the same, thought the same, and did the same things. Your parents thought so too. Is she even worth the risk?"

Ian gave her one nod. "Yes".

"Wow," Cara stared. "Ian Kabra is _whipped_. Never thought I'd see the day."

Ian stared back, willing to end the conversation. "So, are we good?"

She came closer to him, almost menacingly. "You never decided to talk to me because you wanted to make amends. You don't give a damn about how I feel, you just try to keep me quiet!"

Ian knew she wasn't wrong, but he couldn't let her think that. "I do want you to keep quiet, but I also would like to be friends instead of enemies."

"I'll think about it," she scoffed, and walked away.

Ian took a deep breath before he left the room and headed to Amy's private one.

* * *

One knock on the door was all it took to make Amy's heartbeat faster. When she opened the door and say Ian standing there, it only picked up its speed.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"What do you think?" let him in. The minuted she closed the door he took her into his arms.

"Oh," he nuzzled her neck. "you smell so good."

She wrapped her arms around him. Something was weird. "Everything is okay?"

"Yes," he buried his nose in her hair.

"So what did you-" Amy stopped as she felt his lips trail down her cheek and to her chin and neck. "Ummm…" She felt him chuckle against her skin and shut her eyes. "Ian-"

His mouth was on hers in a moment, while his hands went to her waist to bring her closer to him. He was breathing hard as she clung to him and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"You drive me crazy," he whispered against her lips. " _crazy_."

She let her hands go under his shirt as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He led them to her bed, still kissing.

"Tell me it's going to work," he murmured as he sat them down and she straddled him, her long hair falling down each side of his face as he looked up at her. "Tell me you and I are going to win this game, because although it's a dangerous one, I don't want to let you go."

She caressed his cheek, marveling at his beauty - his strong jaw, his ocher eyes that right now were staring into hers.

So that was the issue, he was _worried_.

"We will."

"Good," he took a deep breath as he pulled her to him again. He gently laid her on the bed and lay beside her as they kept kissing, his hand holding her waist under her shirt while hers ran through his hair, making him growl.

She pulled away to look into his eyes, both of them were panting. "I love you, you know that? Because even though it's not easy, you're still here. I can't believe you're doing all of this for me."

He never experienced that kind ofintimacy before with anybody.

She told him she loved him.

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **So, I know it's been a while. I've been so busy I just didn't have the time to update.**

 **I don't know when will be the next time I'll update, but right now...**

 **I hope you liked it!**

* * *

 **Godgirl13: ****You're right, you deserve to have your cherry on top. Thank you so much for your love and support, it means the world to me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ian woke up first from the alarm clock, Amy woke up a second after him.

She yawned and turned so her back was facing him. "God, do we have to wake up?"

He chuckled and he enjoyed her blush as his fingers lightly caressed her ass. "How did you sleep?"

"Too well. How did you?"

He didn't want to tell her he had a bad feeling, so he didn't sleep as well she did. He didn't want to tell her about his crazy ex girlfriend and ruin their perfect moment together.

"I slept just fine."

In one moment, she turned to face him and her palm caressed his hard cheek. "You sound weird, did something happen?"

 _How did she know?_

He took her hand from his cheek and brought it to his lips to kiss it. "Everything is fine, something did happen but not an important one. You shouldn't worry."

She sighed and rose up, her perfect cooper hair fell to hair waist. She glanced at the clock with a grumpy expression. "We have to be in room 102in twenty minutes so we don't have time for this right now, but this conversation is not over."

She looked down to see him smirking at her. "You're cute when you're bossy."

"I'm not bossy!" She turned to him, and he took her hand and pulled her down so she was lying on top of him. His hand went to her lower back as he planted a soft, lingering kiss on her neck. "You're always bossy."

She pressed her forehead against his and her green eyes looked into his intently. "I'm not bossy." She said and rose away from him. As she walked to the shower, she heard him call - "You want to shower together?"

He chuckled as she came back just to throw a pillow at his face.

* * *

"Amy, right?"

Amy raised her head from the paper she was writing to look at a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She recognized her from their "after party" the night before, she was the one who called Ian and hers relationship 'absurd'.

Amy immediately looked around, but their lecturer went out and only some of the younger generation was in the room at the moment.

Ian wasn't with them, he was teamed with another group and was in a different room. She met Sinead's eyes and saw that they were squinted at the blonde.

"Yeah," She smiled at her, patting the seat besides her if she wanted to sit. "Do you need anything?"

"No, just that..." The girl sat beside her. "Let me introduce myself. Cara Pierce, Lucian."

"It's nice to meet you, Cara."

Cara examined her quietly. It looked like Amy had absolutely no idea who she was.

Good.

If she couldn't have her happy ending, then neither will Ian have his.

"I just wanted to tell you that it's so amazing you and Ian are dating, you know, for peace and all that."

Amy blushed and smiled at her warmly. "Thanks, we appreciate that. So are you in-"

"He is a quite animal in bad, isn't he?"

Amy felt all the blood leaving her face. She was absolutely sure her mind was playing tricks on her. "Excuse me?"

Cara just stared at her with those big, amused blue eyes. "Ian Kabra? Best sex I've ever had."

Amy felt her heart pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes. "What?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? We used to date," Cara looked surprised, but Amy had a feeling this girl was mocking her. "we dated for two years, split half a year ago. I was pretty sure actually that we will be back together because our families are good friends."

Amy took a deep breath. "I... I don't know what to say. He didn't say anything about you."

Cara chuckled next to her. "Same old Ian. So I guess he also didn't tell you about last night, then?"

Amy's eyes widened as her breathing accelerated. "What are you talking about?"

"He and I..." She stopped suddenly, and then rose up. "You know what, never mind, if he didn't tell you, maybe I shouldn't." She smirked at her and then turned and left the room.

* * *

"I just know she will pull something of her sleeve, it's what she always does. And now she feels hurt because she sees me with Amy." Ian took another inhale of his cigarette.

"There's nothing you can do about it, man," Jonah shrugged next to him. "You just have to take into consideration that bitch might try to sabotage your relationship."

"That's what I'm worried about," Ian finished his cigarette. "She is crazy."

Suddenly, his phone beeped.

 _'We need to talk'_

He shook his head. "Great. I swear to god, if she messes with Amy, I'll fucking _ruin_ her."

"What's wrong?"

"Amy wants to talk. Sounds serious."

"Tell her to come here, I'll beat it."

Ian sighed and texted her where they were.

A few minutes passed, and they both could see Amy walking to them between the bushes and trees.

"It's good we found this spot," Jonah sighed. "Good luck, man."

When he passed next to Amy, he stopped her. "Don't let bitch mess with your mind, pretty redhead. Don't tell him I said anything, but he is on pins and needles, worried about the crap she might have told you."

She took a deep breath and tried to smile at him. Somehow, his words helped a little to clear the discomfort in her chest, but they were not enough. "Thanks, Jonah." She held his arm for a moment, and let go and proceeded to Ian.

When she finally reached him, he could already see the doubt in her eyes, the hurt in them.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "You used to date one of the girls here?"

He sighed and took a step towards her. "It's what I was worried about this morning. Yes, I used to date Cara pierce. But we're over, and we will never get back together."

She was quiet for a minute, a minute to long for Ian's liking. He took another step towards her. "Amy, what did she tell you?"

Amy raised her eyes to meet his. "Did you and her... last night..."

Ian couldn't believe it. "She told you something happened between us last night?"

Amy nodded, her arms were crossed.

"She wished. Nothing happened between the two of us for a long time and nothing ever will. Do you want to know what happened?"

"Yes." Amy raised her chin a little.

"I recognized her immediately in the after party, so I went to talk to her before I went to your room. I wanted to make sure there wasn't any bad blood remains. This girl is crazy, and I was scared, still am, that she will talk about our relationship with people she shouldn't."

Amy trembled and hugged herself. "Do you think she will?"

He sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she will."

Amy exhaled loudly before meeting his gaze again. "Well, I think she wants you back."

He reached for her and put his palms on her crossed arms. "She can only dream." He gently said. "It's over, okay?"

Amy looked hesitated. "She said your family approved of her."

He nodded. "It has, and it always will."

"So why not come back to her?" Amy didn't know why she was being so difficult, she just felt so _irritated_.

Ian looked at her intently, his eyes examining her. Suddenly, a full grin spread across his lips. "God, you're so lovely when you're mad."

She looked into his amused, golden-brown eyes for a moment. "She said... "

"What?" He titled his head, as his arms went down to her waist to bring her closer to him.

Amy shook her head, feeling the blush spread across her cheeks, warm and red. _What was she thinking, bringing that up?_ "Never mind."

"Now you have to tell me," he murmured as he buried his node in her hair, taking a breath.

Amy closed her eyes, but didn't answer.

Ian pulled away to look at her face. "What is it to make you blush like that?" He reached the back of his hand to cares her flaming cheek gently.

Amy thought she better just spit it out. "She said you're the best sex she ever had."

He froze for a moment, feeling furious. No doubt, he was finally happy and Cara pierce tried to mess with his girl. He will _not_ let that pass.

But right now, he had to clear things with Amy.

He rolled his eyes. "She is probably right, but she only told you that to mess with us."

Amy understood it, but she still felt uncomfortable. "She made things sound like it's so obvious that you didn't tell me about your past with her."

He sighed and pulled her to his arms. "I just didn't want to make you worry, I swear."

A few moments passed before she finally sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Okay."

"Yeah?" He pressed her harder against him, feeling every inch of her. His hand went to stroke her hair. "That's good. I was worried for a minute, I had a feeling she would try something like this."

Amy pulled away from him and smile - she looked so beautiful that his heart began to beat faster. "I trust you." She whispered, and her hand reached to brush his hair off of his forehead.

He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Best words ever."

She giggled as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

* * *

 **Well, I'm going to finish this story because I'm standing behind my words that each story deserves an end.**

 **I just wish I could finish it feeling as content as I felt a few years ago, when this fandom was blossoming with imperfect stories, each one better than the other.**

 **Right now, as I was criticized for my grammar/spelling mistakes and other people got criticized for the same reason too, it seems like the fandom is not what it has used to be. I think it's a shame that people here forgot the concept -**

 **Writing here should be to have some fun, it shouldn't be perfect. As one of my reviewers said - "this isn't an essay, people need to chill"**

 **Until the next and final time, I think!**

* * *

 **Godgirl13 \- Doesn't matter if you review or not, I still want to write how much I'm glad and lucky that you're reading my stories! Love you! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Cara watched as Ian walked inside the building, just a few minutes after Amy had.

It was just so ridicules.

 _Her_ cheeks were flushed and _he_ had that smirk on his gorgeous face that he always had whenever he scored.

She couldn't take it.

It took some time, but finally she found Isabel Kabra, walking out of the adults' Lucian office.

"Excuse me, Isabel, may I speak with you for a moment?" She asked.

Isabel looked down on her pretty face frowning. "Cara, we haven't spoken in a long time. What is it?"

Cara took a deep breath, shaking her blonde hair back. "It's about Ian."

"Darling, if it's about Ian, then you should talk to _him_."

Cara shook her head. "No, I can't, the thing is... Ian is seeing someone outside the branch."

She could see Isabel's painted lips part in shock, as well as her amber eyes.

"What did you just say to me?"

* * *

That evening, after another satisfying after party, Amy took Ian aside and rose to her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "I think we're doing this, Sinead's idea to have play introduction games was brilliant!"

Ian chuckled, his eyes were warm as he watched her and gently tucked a strand of her hair back. "You're happy?"

"Very." She smiled.

"Good," He kissed her again. "Our goal for this trip is to make it legitimate that the younger generations are friends. All of us."

"Look at you, talking like a peace maker," Amy mumbled and playfully shoved him to the wall. "It's such a turn on." She brushed her lips against his neck.

Ian eyes darkened as he pressed his hand against her lower back to keep her pressed to him. "Really?"

He didn't even say it as if he was asking, jus stating.

She pulled her head back so their noses brushed. "Really."

He opened her mouth with his, one hand on her back and the second behind her neck.

The feel of him never ceased to amaze her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer, earning a groan of approval.

He lowered his hands to cup her ass and lifted her so she was straddling him around the hips.

Her hands went to cup his face, as her back arched against the wall. That made him pull away, as he looked at her with darkened, hooded eyes.

She bit her lips as she was staring at his hungry stare, and blush started to creep up her cheeks. "Listen... I was thinking." She stroked his chest.

His grip on her tightened. "Yes?"

"Umm..." She fought the urge to look down. "I want... I want _you_."

The lust in his eyes mixed with bewilderment. "You have me."

She took a deep breath, her heart beating fast. "Ian, I want to have sex with you. If that's okay with you."

In a swift move, he put her down, but still hovered over her, their noses touching and his eyes closed. "Don't say that."

"Why not? You've been so wonderful to me, trying so hard to make me happy, I just want to do the same for you."

"Amy," He took a step back, but she could see in his eyes how hard it was to him to get away from her. "Don't fuck me because you feel gratitude."

"It's not just that," She shook her head. "I _want_ to."

She could see the inner battle he was having with himself, how his arms twitched to grab her. "What about waiting for marriage? That was your dream."

She nodded. "Yes, but..." She looked into his eyes, and Ian had never seen someone so beautiful until that moment. She was brave and bright and kind and everything he always wanted to have.

"I'm in love with you, Ian. And it feels so meaningful and so wonderful and you make me so happy that I just... I want it to be with you."

They stood in silence so long that Amy started to worry that she said something wrong. But eventually, she could see his stiff body relax and a soft smile crept to his lips as he closed his eyes.

He took the step that separated them and cupped her face. He kissed her softly, and then he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I'm in love with you, too."

He waited a moment and then sighed. "And that's why, even though it's the hardest thing I've ever done, I'm going to tell you that it's not Okay with me. Do you remember what you said to me when I asked you why you were waiting?"

She frowned, looking at him in bewilderment. He smirked at that, tugging her hair backwards.

"You said that meaningful experiences don't belong to everybody. You want that experience to be sacred, personal. Something that only you know. You, and only one more person in this world, the person you will choose to be with for the rest of your life."

His arm went to her waist as he pulled her to himself. His lips lowered to her ear as one of his arms tightened her to him. "I want you like crazy. But I love you more than that."

She hugged him back tightly, her head buried in his shoulder.

They stayed like this for a moment, before she pulled away to look at him. "Will you consider me as someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

He chuckled. "Love, you know I do. Just stop... challenging my will power, because you're killing me."

She drew circles on his chest with her finger. "That's good, because I already know I want you to be that person," She paused, looked into his eyes. "For me."

He stared at her, shocked. "Amy..."

At that moment, Sinead chose to appear.

"Guys!" She yelled as she ran towards them, her red curled jumping around her head. "There's screaming at the small, lecture room and I think... I think it's your _parents_."

"Wait, both of our parents?" Amy pulled away from Ian.

Ian gaze darkened. "That can't be good."

Amy took his hand in hers. "Let's go."

* * *

Amy and Ian burst into the little room to see their parents lashing out at each other.

Amy had never seen Vikram Kabra like that before. She could see the vain in his neck as he was screaming on her father. "If it wasn't for your filthy, filthy daughter - "

"Talk about her like that again and I'll shoot you, the hell with the consequences!" Her dad screamed back, venom in his green orbs.

"So now you're threatening us, Arthur? How typical! And they say we are the violent ones!" Isabel Kabra screamed.

"That thing is that if I talked like that about your son, you would actually do it!" Hope screamed in her face.

"Mom! Dad! Stop!" Amy called and pushed herself in front of her parents.

"Maybe it's time for it to actually happen," Murmured Vikram as he slowly pulled a gun.

Before he could point it at anybody, Ian pushed himself between Amy and his parents, his eyes blazing. "Put this down, father. Are you out of your mind?"

"Why do you care?" Vikram spat. "Have we never taught you that love is dangerous? That love is for fools? Look what you've done!" He glanced at Amy. "And for _what_?"

"And _you_ ," Arthur's dangerous glare turned to Amy. "Are you _crazy?_ He is a Lucian, more than that, a _Kabra_. _All they do is steal and kill._ "

"That's not true," Amy shook her head. "Please, just hear us out."

"Oh, she sounds so innocent," Isabel crossed her arms. "Is that how she tempts you? It wouldn't be the first time in that family!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ian frowned, but was still tensed, not letting his guard down.

"It happened twenty five years ago, can't you forget that?" Screamed Hope.

"What, what are you talking about?" Amy half turned to face her.

Isabel dark eyes turned to meet Amy's. "You father and I had been good friends, before your mother whisked him away!"

"You threatened my life!" Hope screamed.

"And that looked to you as good enough of a reason?!"

"Yes!"

"But how could you be friends?" Ian crossed his arms. "You are from two different branches."

For the first time in his life, Ian saw his mother _blush_. "We connected even though we were from different branches."

"Really?" Amy turned to her father, surprised. "Dad, I'm so proud of you!"

"It was stupid and risky," Vikram's grumpy mumblings heard. "And it needed to stop."

Dead silence filled the room, like the thunder before the storm.

"What if it didn't have to?" Asked Ian, eventually, and then turned to look at Hope and Arthur. "Amy had the idea of making peace in our family. Lately, some of us, the younger generation, from different branches, were meeting up and trying to solve things between our families."

"So she put it in your head that peace can happen? I thought you were smarter than that." His father spat and pointed the gun at Amy, but Ian got between them so the gun was pointed at him.

Behind him, Arthur growled, his eyes fixed on Vikram. "If you hurt my baby, I'll kill you."

"He won't," Ian growled too. "Father," he turned to Vikram. "Amy is a part of me now. Nothing is ever going to happen to her, understood? Put that bloody gun down."

Vikram didn't move. "She is the enemy."

"No she's not. I've been watching this girl trying to make peace wherever she could the past few months. She will never be your enemy."

Amy sighed and turned to face her parents.

"Amy, that's insanity," Her mother shook her head. "They can't be trusted!"

"Ian _can_ be trusted," Amy said, her voice begging. "He gets me like no one else does, and now he cares about making peace just like I do."

"Listen to her talking, are you serious right now? We don't have time for this nonsense."

"She is right," Ian stood his ground, looking into his father's eyes. "I love her."

 _That_ silenced the room.

Terrified, Arthur stared at him. "You - _what_?"

Ian turned to face him, and took Amy's hand in his. "I love Amy, Mr. Cahill. Your daughter is constantly making me a better person, and I'm not sorry for that."

"What did you do to him?" Isabel's shocked voice was heard.

Amy sighed and turned to Ian's parents. "Maybe we can mend for what happened in the past? Forgive? I love Ian and I'm not letting him go, so I think that's the better option for all of us."

Her words made his heart swallow in pride, and he gave her hand a little squeeze.

"We've been trying hard to make it work," Ian raised his chin. "Now it's your turn to leave what happened in the past and move on with us."

Their parents looked at each other suspiciously.

"That's crazy," Isabel firmly stated. "She will break your heart."

The sadness in her voice made Amy's eyes widen and her heart race. Isabel had, even if it was just for a moment, a look full of pure sadness across her face.

But the look in Ian's face was even more disturbing. She could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at his mother. "I've never loved anyone before, and now that I know what it feels like, I have to agree that it is scary. But it's a worthwhile risk to take."

"Ian," Amy took a step away from him, shocked. "You know I'll never..."

Ian turned to her. "We can never know, and I can only hope that you're right. I don't think we'll ever separate ways, but if one day we will... Then I want to spend any of the time I can spend with you."

Amy took a deep breath. "What are you saying?"

Ian took a step towards her. "You told me earlier that you already know you want me to be the person you spend the rest of your life with," Ian's gold-amber eyes looked determinative and honest, but also nervous. Even like that, Amy had never seen a guy more handsome than him. "Then I wouldn't take 'No' for an answer. Let me be that person, Amy. Marry me."

"Tell me this isn't happening," Hope clutched Arthur's shirt. "My god, I think they're serious."

"You think?!" Isabel burst, her eyes shifting between Ian and Amy.

Amy took the step that separated her from Ian and threw her arms around him with a big smile. "Yes, yes, _yes_."

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, and she rubbed her face against his neck.

After he tightened his hold around her for one moment, he let her go and they turned to their parents.

"We're not backing down, so either you go with us or against us," Said Ian, and then looked at Arthur and Hope. "I might never be worth her, but as long as she wants me, as long as I make her happy, I don't care."

They were taken aback by his words.

Amy, on her side, looked at Ian's parents. "I'm sorry for what happened in the past, but now we can create a future together. And I promise, I'll take care of Ian, I won't bring him down."

A few moments passed until someone said something.

Hope sighed. "I'm ready to try if you do." She looked at Vikram and Isabel.

"What about me?" Arthur grumped.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Come on, Arthur."

Vikram shook his head. "I don't believe this would work, not even for one moment, but we can try. And not because I want to, but because it looks like my son won't give me a choice."

Ian flinched in anger, but calmed down as he saw Amy's green eyes shine in happiness. "We can work with that!"

Isabel looked at her and rolled her eyes. "What are the chances that my calculated, sharp son will fall for someone like _you_?"

Amy just laughed, her eyes sparkled happily and Ian couldn't help to smile fondly at her. "You know, they say it's all about the chances."

Ian shook his head, but smiled. "Even if they were small, they existed. And vise versa, because I've never thought Amy would ever see me as she does."

Isabel sighed too. "If you'll break him, I'll break _you_."

Amy nodded, as Ian wrapped his arm around her. "Got it."

A moment passed, and then Arthur raised his green eyes to meet Isabel's ones. "I'm sorry for what happened in the past. I don't know who was right and who is wrong, all I know is that I hurt my friend and I wish the situation could have turned differently."

Isabel nodded. "I'm sorry too. Maybe I shouldn't have threatened your life." She said to Hope.

Hope couldn't help but smile. "Ah, you've done it so many times, it's not a big deal."

Everyone in that room - _including Vikram_ \- smiled at that.

"Maybe we should go have dinner together, have a toast for a new beginning?" Asked Ian and looked at the parents. "You have a lot to catch up."

"We have a lot to hear from you two as well," Isabel looked at the couple. "How long have this been going on?"

Amy laughed and shared a secret smile with Ian. "For a few months. It was like a game of hide and seek, and then there was this game of gathering all the younger generation against the behavior of the older generation."

Ian laughed. "We played a lot of games, but we got through everything together."

Vikram looked at his son. "Look at you all sappy. All those years I've spend making you a ruthless machine and you just throw it away."

"I don't throw anything away," Ian shook his head. "I'm still the same person, just better. You tried to make me like you, but now, I'm better than you."

"And here he is." Arthur rolled his eyes and Hope laughed.

"Let's go have a dinner," Said hope. "This is new, but maybe it won't be a nightmare."

Vikram exhaled loudly. "Let's get it over with."

"Go, we'll catch up to you." Said Ian and tightened his arm around Amy.

The moment their parents were gone, he turned her to face him, grinning. "Would you believe what just happened?"

Amy laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him deep, passionate, and he returned in the same way. She could almost see stars behind her closed eyes.

When they pulled apart, breathing heavily, she giggled. "We won the game."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this story, so -**

 **GAME OVER**

 **Hope you had a good time reading it!**


End file.
